


Harry Potter and The Labyrinth (Year one)

by v_dormouse



Category: Harry Potter Labyrinth cross-over
Genre: Dumbledore Bashing, Gen, Weasley Bashing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-11
Updated: 2016-04-25
Packaged: 2018-06-01 15:37:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 20
Words: 62,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6526075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/v_dormouse/pseuds/v_dormouse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if Dudley made a wish but then didn't follow through? what if the King of the Goblins knew who Harry Potter was and how important he was? What if he adopted him to be his Son and Heir? how would this affect Harry's life and fate? some Dumbledore bashing and slight Weasley bashing</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The wish

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I can honestly say that after looking at my poor bank balance I do not own any of the characters that you see and recognise here from either Harry Potter or The Labyrinth, I am just having a little fun with them all

Vernon and Petunia never let anything magical in their house, but other parents did. This is how on one rainy afternoon while five-year-old Dudley was at his best friends Pier Polkiss's house he had ended up watching the film Labyrinth.

That very night Dudley said the fateful words that would change all of their lives. He had been annoyed that his cousin was getting more attention than he was, of course had you asked Harry he would have told you that he would have been more than happy to _not_ be receiving the attention that he was getting as his aunt had decided to give him a haircut and thus he was now sitting on a chair in the Kitchen and nearly all his hair was being sheared off his head. All except for his fringe that, during his aunt's mutters about incompetent barbers had explained that she had left the fringe to 'hide that horrible scar'.

Dudley stood in the door to the kitchen his face was bright red and screwed up, a few fake tears from the start of his temper tantrum were drying on his cheeks as, with the film still fresh in his mind he finally screamed, "I wish the goblins would come and take you away, right now!" As soon as the words left his mouth Harry disappeared, Petunia seemed to freeze and a wild wind seemed to blow the back door open with a bang revealing a man standing there.

Dudley was terrified and immediately scuttled to hide behind his mother's legs, begging her to protect him at the same time, only to receive no response from the frozen woman. But he did get a response from the strange man, "She cannot hear you Dudley, my magic holds her frozen, as it does for your father in the other room." He stepped into the kitchen allowing Dudley to see him clearly.

He was tall and slim with miss-matched eyes sparkling with cruel amusement from beneath his ragged fringed of dirty blonde hair.

"W…who are you?" Dudley stammered out at him causing the tall man to smirk and raise one of his elegantly well-groomed eyebrows.

"Come, come now. When people summon me they should at least have the good manners to remember just who I am."

Dudley pulled his entire small podgy frame up as much as he could, his anger at the insult momentarily pushing his fear to the side as his small voice snapped. "I have lots of manners; everyone says I am the perfect gentleman."

This just caused Jareth's cruel smirk to grow, "A gentleman you say. Then I have a gift for you, from one gentleman to another." His words dripped sarcasm, but Dudley was still too young to understand what sarcasm was, let alone recognise someone using it.

Jareth gave a simple flick with his wrist and a perfect crystal sphere appeared on the fingertips of his right hand and he began weaving it back and forth with his fingers in a complicated and mesmerising pattern.

Dudley found he could not tear his eyes away from the moving crystal and in a voice filled with awe asked, "What is it?"

The cruel amusement in Jareth's eyes died, he could see that this fat boy would not be running his Labyrinth, that again he would be forced to turn a defenceless child into a goblin.

"It's a crystal." He answered, voice devoid of all emotion but this did not register with Dudley, "Nothing more, but if you turn it this way and look into it." He gave a little flick of his fingers and the crystal performed a twist that would be impossible in the hands of a mortal, "and it will show you your dreams. However this is not a gift for an ordinary little boy."

A flash of annoyance crossed Dudley's face at being called 'little' but it disappeared as he continued watching the entrancing crystal. "With a cousin…" knowledge of just who had been taken finally filtered through to Jareth's mind and his eyes widened slightly, yet he didn't lose a beat as he continued, "Who gets all the attention."

The words were distastefully to him now. "Do you want it Dudley?" He asked; it took everything he had not to spit the name.

Dudley nodded eagerly, "Yes give it to me." And he reached out for the crystal. Jareth was only too happy to say the next words as he handed the crystal to him, "Then forget all about your cousin." With the words said and the crystal in Dudley's hand the wild wind blew once more through the kitchen, Jareth disappeared and the frozen time returned, leaving a confused Dudley and Petunia standing there.

Not knowing why she was holding the scissors in her hand Petunia shrugged and moved to put them away as she asked her son how his trip to his friends had been and what he was holding. Dudley blinked and told her that he had had fun at Piers and found a nice crystal there that he had been allowed to keep.

Ten minutes later there was a furious knocking on their front door which when opened revealed the headmaster of Hogwarts School of witchcraft and wizardry, Professor Dumbledore.

xxxx

Back Underground Jareth appeared in his throne room to see the young five-year-old boy standing in the depression in the centre of the room, goblins all around, some playing with the young boy, but most of them were creating the usual ruckus when a child was present in the throne room.

A small runty looking goblin looked up at him and squeaked, "Will there be a run through the Labyrinth your majesty?"

Jareth's eyes never left the small child, "No there will be no run this time." He ignored the confused looks of the goblins that heard his words. Normally when a mortal refused to run the Labyrinth for the one wished away, the child would immediately be turned into a goblin, yet this one had not been changed yet.

Jareth knelt down in front of the young man who smiled and said, "Hello I'm Harry."

Jareth nodded once but didn't say anything instead he reached forward and gently brushed the little boys fringe back to reveal the lightning bolt scar there.

As soon as the scar could be seen all of the surrounding goblins fell silent, staring at the child before them. Removing his hand Jareth gave a small smile and finally said, "Hello Harry I am Jareth the king of the goblins and you are in my castle."

Harry just smiled and said, "I like this dream, and your goblins are fun to play with."

Jareth shook his head, "I'm sorry Harry but this is no dream. You are in what is known as the Underground. It is filled with kingdoms much like this one." He slid his hands under Harry's arms and lifted him up before pulling him close to his chest with an arm supporting him as he moved to his throne he also used a small touch of magic to re-grow Harry's hair to what it was before his aunt started in with her scissors.

He also conjured a chair beside his throne and settled Harry onto it before seating himself on his own throne.

Harry shook his head and gave a little childish giggle, "Your silly, my aunt and uncle have told me magic isn't real."

Jareth raised an eyebrow at the young boy and asked with a smirk, "If magic is not real then how is it possible that your hair has re-grown itself?"

Harry gave a small shrug and replied with his own smile still in place "because this is all a dream and anything can happen in dreams."

A frown crossed Jareth's face, his tone was serious and filled with genuine feeling as he said, "Harry I give you my word as King of this realm this is no dream and that magic is very real. Your aunt and uncle lied to you; they didn't want you to know that you Harry Potter are a wizard."

Harry's innocent emerald eyes went wide, fear starting to creep in as the he began to realise that this was not a dream. Large tears began to gather in his eyes, "How can I be a wizard? Why would they lie to me? Is it because I'm a bad freak?"

As soon as Jareth had said the name Harry Potter, all of the goblins in the throne had fallen silent and were starting in awe at the child before them, but as soon as they heard these words from not only an innocent child but from one they all knew was prophesied to be one of the greatest wizards they couldn't help from suddenly exploded into noise, harsh angry words spilling from their own lips.

Harry cringed terrified at the sudden noise, while Jareth's own eyes lit with an angry fire and he had to use every ounce of control he had to not give into his own anger.

Closing his eyes he regained his control and he snapped out at his goblins with a roar, "SILENCE!" He was instantly obeyed, but they could not keep the angry looks from their twisted faces, some could not stop themselves from shaking they were so angry.

Jareth leaned forwards and slid his hand underneath Harry's chin and gently raised it up so that he could look him directly into his tear filled eyes, "Listen to me very carefully Harry, You are a wizard. You are not a freak. In fact you are more than a simple wizard Harry; you are a hero and destined to become a most powerful wizard."

The fear remained in his eyes but Harry nodded at him, Jareth lowered his hand but made sure to keep eye contact with Harry, "Traveling to my realm can be hard on one so young, you must be tired." When he received a small nod in reply from the young boy, Jareth looked over to one pf the taller Goblins that matched Harry in size, "Nartile escort my young guest to one of the guest rooms that are closest to my own." He turned back to Harry and with a small genuine smile said, "Get some rest Harry, there are some things I must do, we will talk again later."

The goblin Jareth had spoken to stepped forward and indicated that Harry should follow him. Harry slipped off the chair and proceeded to do just that leaving the king and his goblins all alone.

Silence reigned in the throne room for several minutes while the goblins all watched their King deep in thought, Jareth was thinking about what steps he would need to take next when his train of thought was broken by the goblins watching him.

"Your Majesty will he be turned into a goblin?" one of his subjects blurted the question that was on the minds of them all. As soon as they had heard his name they knew that he was the boy-who-lived.

They all knew that had he not stopped Voldemort then it would not have been long before the Goblins Aboveground would have started to feel the effects of the war.

Once that happened then the Underground kingdom they had come from would have been duty bound to immediately go to their aid and thus drawing the entire Underworld into the war, something that all the Kingdoms had not wanted, but if one had gone then they all would have gone.

The kingdoms while they may fight amongst themselves like the clans of old did, would immediately unite and become a force to be reckoned with should even one member of their small realms become injured in connection to something as big as a war. It was for this reason that in the Underground even more then Aboveground the name of Harry Potter was well known.

Jareth made his decision; he would have to go to the council. It would not be long before someone in the Wizarding world noticed the absence of the child and so he had to act quickly. Standing he began to bark orders, "Issue a statement throughout the Labyrinth should any human be seen they are to be deposited into an oubliette immediately, make a note and place it on my desk in my office, I will then deal with them personally.

Lock the city down immediately.

No wishes are to be granted until further notice.

Inform the Goblins Aboveground that the Kingdom is currently in a Lockdown state and that communications are to be restricted to emergencies only or in relation to Harry Potter.

Inform the Director of the England branch of the bank Aboveground to immediately send me the file relating to the Potter accounts along with all Potter wills made in the last fifty years.

Should Harry awaken see to his needs but do not let him out of his room. Tell him he is to remain there until I go to him.

I am leaving to speak to the council. Under no circumstances are you to inform Harry where I have gone."

With his orders being obeyed he conjured a crystal. Unlike the usual clear crystals though, this one held a faint rainbow coloured shimmer at its centre. Jareth gripped it in his hand and closed his eyes making the silent request only to have the crystal flare with multi-coloured light before settling back to its faint glow at the centre.

Receiving the permission he sought Jareth allowed the crystal to fall from his hand and smash on the floor at his feet. As soon as it did, a wild wind blew and surrounded him carrying him off away from the castle.


	2. The search begins

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I can honestly say that after looking at my poor bank balance I do not own any of the characters that you see and recognise here from either Harry Potter or The Labyrinth, I am just having a little fun with them all

Dumbledore was seated behind his desk, lost deep in his thoughts. He had just spent a frustrating hour at Privet Drive demanding to know what had happened to Harry Potter only to find that none of the inhabitants of No 4 Privet Drive had any memory of the young boy that had been living there for the past five years.

All he had found was a perfect crystal that the youngest Dursley claimed to have been given that day, a crystal that Dumbledore had been able to sense did not originate from the land naturally and had a faint race of an unknown magic to it. It was for this reason that he had used a small compulsion charm to get the boy to give it to him. And so the crystal now sat in the centre of his large desk as he contemplated where it could have come from and more importantly how was it connected to Harry Potter.

It was as he was lost in thought that an old memory re-surfaced.

He had been in his thirties and retrieving some money from his vault. He had returned from the wild ride on the carts and was passing through the large hall that led outside when he had seen a goblin emerge from one of the many doors that led to areas that were for bank employees only.

The goblin had swiftly moved from teller to teller, after each of his visits the teller would close their position and send any customer on their way. In five minutes all of the witches and wizards had been ushered from the building and the big doors had slammed shut. They had not opened until the next day, something the paper at the time had reported to be an occurrence that had not happened since the end of the last goblin war.

What had caught Dumbledore's eye had been the perfect crystal seen in the first goblins hand. A perfectly spherical crystal he would show briefly to all of the goblins as he made his way around them all, they in turn would look into it and react to whatever they could see in its depth.

Dumbledore, considered a prodigy of transfiguration and was quickly gaining a reputation as a genius even at his young age, had been able to sneak a glance at the crystal as the goblin walked past him across the hall to the opposite side to show to the tellers on that side, but to his eyes there was nothing in the crystal to see.

A perfect crystal! Exactly like the one sitting in the middle of his desk at that very moment.

He immediately rose and picked up the crystal, retrieved his outdoor cloak and made his way to the edge of the wards. A few minutes later and he was making his way through Diagon Alley and heading into Gringotts bank.

Upon entering the main hall that held all of the tellers, Dumbledore looked around and spotted an empty desk, walking up to it he ignored the 'closed' sign and with a benign smile said to the goblin sat working there, "I would like to speak to the supervisor of today's shift please." The goblin looked up from the ledger it was entering figures into and glared at him before gruffly answering him.

"Wait here." The goblin slipped from his stool to disappear amongst the busy goblins behind the desks it took a few minutes for the goblin to return, now being followed by a second goblin.

"You asked to see me?" He asked the tall elderly wizard, to which Dumbledore again gave the same benign smiled and said, "I was hoping you could help me with this." before placing the crystal in front of them on the counter.

They both glanced briefly down at the object on the desk only to freeze where they stood at the clear sense of power from the crystal, a power that only the goblins could sense that marked it as one of their King's crystals.

And they weren't the only ones, the teller on either side seemed to suddenly tense up and immediately turned to regard the crystal before turning to the tellers on either side of them and whisper something. Soon the whisper had circulated throughout the entire hall and was already starting to make its way through the doors.

The supervising goblin reached out as though to touch the crystal but stopped just short of doing so and pulled his arm back. He finally pulled his eyes away from the object and turned to his colleague to snap something in goblin, causing the first goblin to jump and start moving as he had been ordered.

The supervisor turned to Dumbledore and said, "If you will follow me." And with a snap of his fingers an opening appeared in the counter allowing Dumbledore to step through and follow the goblin through one of the many doors behind the desks.

Dumbledore was escorted to a plain looking reception room, which contained nothing but a table with two chairs, one on either side facing each other. There he was asked to sit before being left alone.

It was ten minutes later when the door opened and three goblins entered, two were dressed in what looked to be heavy armour and carried a large axe each, a second smaller one was strapped to their backs and two short daggers were at their sides. They took a position on either side of the door, clearly guards but whether for the third goblin or for the crystal Dumbledore was unsure.

The third goblin was dressed in what Dumbledore thought as simple clothing of goblin design, but clearly high quality; he also had to short daggers strapped this belt. He was carrying a small dark purple cushion that had a piece of lilac silk draped across it; a shape bulged in the centre that made it clear the crystal sphere was held underneath.

He placed the cushion on the table and slid the silk off the top to reveal as Dumbledore had suspected the Crystal in the centre; he then took the seat across from him before beginning.

"Good day headmaster I am Chairgoblin Golgribble and I would be most interested in hearing how you came to be in possession of this crystal. And I warn you your answer will be most critical to your safety within these walls at the present moment in time."

This shocked Dumbledore, he had expected another supervisor not the director of the bank to walk through the door, at least that now explained the guards, he had also never before heard of a goblin threatening a wizard so openly.

It was well known after all they could have no hope of winning a fight with a witch or wizard; it was why there were no goblin wars anymore, because they had interceded and put an end to them. Of course he was not to know that it was in fact the King who had put a true stop to the wars, due to being sick of the attention that the goblin feuds had drawn.

Pushing his shock to the side he managed to reply in an even tone "I found it in the possession of a young muggle child and sensing it to be magical in nature thought it wise to remove it from his presence. I was trying to ascertain where it had come from when I remembered seeing one exactly like it being handled by a goblin once within these walls a long time ago." He gave his usual grandfatherly smile that he always used when trying talking to those he believed to be weaker and below him, "Now I have a few…."

Golgribble interrupted him, "And the name of this muggle child?" Again Dumbledore could not help being shocked, how dare he be interrupted, even if he was the Chairgoblin of the bank he was still just a goblin, while he was not just a wizard but Albus Dumbledore!

But before he could say anything though, the door opened and another goblin entered carrying a second purple cushion and walked quickly to the Chairgoblin and placed the cushion on the table in front of him, where to Dumbledore's surprise he saw it held a second crystal, identical to the first one.

The new goblin stepped back from the table without saying word, while the Chairgoblin seemed to stare into the centre of the new crystal for a brief moment. To Dumbledore it seemed as if he went into trance for a moment before he blinked rapidly, then turned to the second goblin that had entered and began to snap orders out in goblin, once he was done the goblin left quickly clearly to carry out the orders he had just been given.

Dumbledore sat there wishing to ask what was going on, but something told him that his questions would not be answered. Of course this did not stop the polite look of curiosity on his face when the Chairgoblin turned back to him.

The goblin ignored his silent request before saying, "Now I believe you were about to inform me of the muggle child's name."

Dumbledore nodded slightly before saying, "Dudley Dursley. Now I have a few ques…" Golgribble tuned Dumbledore out as he fell into deep thought for a moment, trying to see if he had heard the name before. When no memory of the name arrived he returned his attention to the wizard before him and what he was saying. "…hat significance it has to you?"

He ignored the fact that the old wizard had obviously been asking some questions and stood, picking up the two cushions saying "I thank you for returning this to us. Now I must ask you to leave."

Dumbledore could not believe that he was being dismissed in this manner. He allowed some of his aura to show and in a stern tone that he would usually use on misbehaving students said "I'm sorry but I cannot do that. I must insist that you answer my questions? Especially concerning where the crystal came from?"

The goblin frowned at him and tersely replied, "They are goblin business and no concern to wizards."

The harsh tone of the goblin failed to disturb Dumbledore as he once again pressed for answers, "I must insist on an answer. Harry Potter was staying with Dudley Dursleys, they were cousins. Mr Potter has now gone missing and that crystal was the only trace of anything magical that I could discover. He is my responsibility and so as you can see I must insist that you tell me the significance of the crystal."

Golgribble's frown deepened, the Potter account was one of their larger accounts after the ancient vaults. If their King's crystal had indeed come from the where the young heir resided, and yet contained nothing about him, it answered at least how it had come to be in the hands of one that was not a goblin.

A wish had been made by this Dudley Dursley, but no run was completed if he still had the crystal and now he was told that Harry Potter was missing from the residence, this meant that he must now be in the Goblin Kingdom Underground. He couldn't help wondering if it was related to why the King had ordered the lockdown that was now in effect, and also helped explain why his Majesty had requested the Potter files to be sent to him.

Golgribble's continued silence had Dumbledore beginning to think that he would have to start using the pressure of his position as head of the Wizengamot to get the information he required when Golgribble finally spoke, "The crystals are a goblin matter and cannot be discussed with members of other races who do not already know what they are."

He saw the frown of displeasure starting to appear on Dumbledore's face and raised one claw to cut off any further comments the wizard would have made and continued, "However I will see if… my employer will grant you an audience in connection to the crystal you have stolen from Dudley Dursley"

He moved over to stand next to the guards by the door, and before Dumbledore could make any protest about the stolen comment said "Now if you will excuse me I have much to attend to. You will know if your request for information has been allowed." With that he walked out, quickly followed by the two guards.

Dumbledore found that he had no choice but to leave, although he could not believe that he had just been dismissed in such a manner, almost in the way he would dismiss Fudge or one of his students. He was quickly escorted back to the main hall by the same supervisor from before, a few steps out of the bank and he dis-apperated back to Hogwarts.

Over the next four days Dumbledore tried to do everything he could think of to try and locate Harry but nothing seemed to work. He had people out looking for him everywhere and had even pushed his own magic to its limits with the numerous location spell he had tried, each one more powerful and ancient in origin then the last.


	3. The council decides

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I can honestly say that after looking at my poor bank balance I do not own any of the characters that you see and recognise here from either Harry Potter or The Labyrinth, I am just having a little fun with them all

The wind from the crystal cleared and Jareth found himself standing in the familiar room of the Underground council.

The walls were all windows that showed views of each of the Underground Kingdoms, one window for each Kingdom. There were no doors as the members of the council were the only ones with the power to access to this room via their own unique ways of travel.

In the centre of the room there stood a round table and around it all but one of the chairs were filled with the rulers of the other Kingdoms. The majority of them were like Jareth, members of the Fae but one or two were from other species.

Only the High Lord, King of the Dragons and head of the council was an Elf.

Jareth bowed his head politely in the direction of the High Lord, before taking the final empty seat, his own at the table.

"Jareth Király, King of the Goblins you have called for a meeting of the council today. Speak your reason for doing so." The High Lord said in a clear deep voice.

Rising to stand once more he gave a quick glance at the council members before saying, "My lord, Kings and Queens of the Underground I bring you the news that twenty-two minuets ago I answered a wish to remove a child by his cousin. The wisher refused to run the Labyrinth. Understandably I would not think to bother the council with this were the circumstances normal. However the child I was asked to take was a young Wizard by the name of Harry Potter."

The council sat in silence as they processed what had been said, after giving them a moment Jareth continued, "Understandably I thought it best to present the case to the council, because while the law of the Underground states that I should change the child into a creature of my Kingdom I am hesitant to do so to the boy that prevented us all from going to war. As such I request the councils advice on what would be the best action to take."

Jareth sat back down, indicating that he was finished and awaiting his colleagues of the council to begin offering their thoughts and opinions.

A quite murmur filled the room as they all began to debate the best way to keep Harry Potter human and his magic intact, finally it was the Queen of the Unicorns who said, "I see only two ways that this can be solved, the first that the law is the law and so the child must be changed."

Several members began to make protests at this; clearly no one wanted the boy changed. The Queen ignored them and continued, "The second option being that you take the boy as your own child."

Silence filled the room until the High Lord that broke it, "I believe you are right, Jareth will you take the boy as your own son and Heir to the Kingdom of Goblins?"

Jareth frown as he thought about it for several moments before finally shaking his head slightly, "There is one problem on making him my son and heir, he would have to become a member of the Fae, and I am sure we are all aware of how important it is that he remains a Wizard."

"I believe that the ritual needed to make the boy your heir could be altered slightly so that he retains some of his human heritage." The King of the Centaurs commented airily.

Jareth considered the standard ritual that was used for adoption to another species, "If it can be modified so he would become Half-Fae Half-Human it would allow him to retain his human magic and inheritance, while at the same time granting him some of the powers of the Fae and Goblins as is required of my heir as the goblin King. If the council do not disagree then I would be willing to accept the child."

When there no objections made the High Lord stood, "Then as the High Lord of the Underground council I rule that the mortal wizard Harry Potter is to become the legal son and Heir of Jareth Király King of the Goblins. This meeting of the council is dismissed, Jareth I will arrive within your Kingdom in three days at noon to perform the ritual myself, until then good day to you all."

They all stood and bowed or curtsied to the High Lord who faded from their sight, returning to his own Kingdom of the Dragons. With his leaving the others started to disappear in the manner of their methods of travel until only Jareth and two other members of the Fae remained, The Queen of the Unicorns and the King of the Dark Fae.

Queen Valenta smiled as she approached him, "I thought you may like some help in altering the ritual Jareth."

Beside her King Blayrith snorted at her comment, "And ensure that the child is biased in his use of Fae magic. He should be grounded in both light and dark uses of our power. I will ensure that."

Jareth sighed, of all the Fae on the council these two fought the most, he supposed it was because Valentia was the Queen of creatures so light in magic while Blayrith was the ruler of the darker half of their people. As soon as he saw them approaching he just knew that it would result in a headache, one he could already feel beginning to build at the back of his mind.

"You can both help me, that way we can ensure any changes to the ritual will keep the balance of Fae magic within Harry as it should be and not have him favouring one above the other." He suggested to his two colleagues, tempted to remind Blayrith that he himself was more aligned with the powers of the Light Fae and as such the use of his blood in the adoption ritual and simply raising the child was sure to cause a bias towards the lighter side of their powers, but this would just cause an argument he really didn't want and so kept it to himself.

After he got a grudging agreement from the two of them, he conjured a crystal and transported all three of them to his castle and began working on the ritual.

After several hours work and a splitting headache Jareth finally got rid of his guests. He spent an hour in his study, going over the most important of the paperwork that appeared during his absence. It was then that he found the letter from the Chairgoblin of Gringotts, England branch.

_King Jareth of the Goblin Kingdom, Lord of the Labyrinth, Duke of Deceit, Member of the Underworld Council, Owner and Chief Executive Officer of Gringotts_

_Your Majesty,_

_As you have ordered please find attached the files on the Potter accounts._

_I apologise for intruding upon you when you have called for a Lockdown on communications, however you advised that we were to contact you in relation to any matter pertaining to Harry Potter._

_I have just come from a meeting with the mortal wizard Albus Dumbledore. He came to the bank bearing one of your own crystals but with no knowledge as to what it was; I immediately set to discovering how he came to possess the crystal._

_I discovered that he had taken it from a mortal child called Dudley Dursley. I do not know of any connection between the bank and this child; however Albus Dumbledore mentioned that the boy was the cousin of Harry Potter and resided with him._

_I looked at the Crystal and could see no mention of Mr Potter within; as such I determined that Dudley Dursley was the owner as a result of a wish and refusal to run the Labyrinth._

_Albus Dumbledore demanded information about the crystal and how it was connected to Dudley Dursley and Mr Potter's disappearance from their residence. As per your orders I made no mention of your Majesty or the Labyrinth._

_Unfortunately the only way to ensure that he would leave the bank I was forced to give him the platitude that I would contact my employer and request an audience so that he may request the information he seeks._

_I have included the file of Albus Dumbledore; I beg your forgiveness Your Majesty in agreeing to this._

_I await your orders_

_Your humble subject and servant_

_Chairgoblin Golgribble_

_Gringotts – England Branch_

Jareth sighed before pinching the bridge of his nose. Damn he had known that young Harry's absence would have been noticed Aboveground, but he had been hoping that more time would have passed then this.

He pulled the file on this Albus Dumbledore out of the envelope that the letter had been in and began flicking through it.

After flicking through the file, Jareth tossed it onto his desk and pulled out the Potter files. Again he only gave the files a very quick flick through, there was too much to do a thorough exam of them right then, but he wanted to have an idea of what type of account he was dealing with. He rarely involved himself in the bank or the Wizarding world and as such only knew the Potter name from what had happened on Halloween in 1981.

He finally stood, deciding to go and see Harry. It was time to explain some things to the small boy about what was going on and what was to happen.

There were two guards on the boys bedroom door, they both bowed low as he passed and entered the room. He stood in the doorway and looked around to see where Harry was. He spotted him curled up asleep on the window seat; he quietly closed the door behind him, trying to not disturbing the young man. Jareth could see the book that he had been reading starting to slip off Harry's lap and froze it in place before it could fall to the floor with a thud.

Jareth moved to pluck the item from where it hung frozen and, closed it before sitting down next to the young child, watching as he slept peacefully, the bright moonlight shining gently on his face. Jareth hadn't realised that so much of the day had passed during his time with the council, as well as the time spent then modifying the ritual and dealing with the more important paperwork.

He had intended to talk to Harry but knew that would not be possible tonight, for now he needed to get him into bed where he could sleep a little more comfortably than the window seat.

Gently he brushed a few of the stray locks of hair on his face away; it was this gentle gesture that woke the boy from his light slumber. He blinked the sleep out of his eyes, rubbing at one with his hand while sleepily asking, "Where am I?"

"You are in my castle Harry. Don't you remember what happened?" Jareth asked him, keeping his tone soft so as to not scare the child.

Harry frowned, "I had a dream that the Goblins had taken me away." His eyes grew wide, "It wasn't a dream was it?"

Jareth shook his head, "No Harry it wasn't a dream. I need to talk to you about some very important things, but they can wait until morning. It is late and you should get to bed and have some proper sleep."

Harry nodded his head and quietly said, "Yes sir, but um…"

Jareth raised an eyebrow at the boy's hesitation, "You do not need to be afraid Harry, if you have questions you may ask them?"

Harry flushed red and ducked his head down, twisting his hands in his lap, in the same quiet voice he timidly asked, "Please may I have some water, and maybe a little bread?"

Jareth blinked in surprise at this, he had expected him to ask when he could go home, not this. Quickly anger began to replace his surprise he had left orders for the child to be taken care of, why had none of his goblins given the boy food and drink. He would find out and throw whoever was to blame in the bog.

Keeping a neutral look on his face, he gave a wave of his arm and a tray of food appeared holding a glass of fruit juice and some slices of warm bread with delicious strawberry jam smothered on each. He placed the tray on the window seat between them, "It will not taste as good as food prepared by hand but it should be enough for now."

Harry looked with surprise at the delicious smelling food placed beside him and couldn't help looking up at Jareth with wide eyes and in a whisper asked, "Is that really all for me?"

Jareth forced himself not to frown at this, and with a small smile tugging at the corners of his mouth said, "Of course, and I give you my word I will find out why you were not bought something sooner, I gave orders that you were to be looked after."

Harry had picked up one of the slices of bread and was about to take a bite but stopped at Jareth's words and shook his head, "Oh please I don't want anyone to get in any trouble, they said I could ask for things when they brought me here but I didn't want to be a bother so I just stayed in here reading."

Now Jareth did allow his frown to show, "But were you not hungry?"

Harry gave a small shrug, "Yes but its ok I have gone for days with no food as punishment before."

Jareth indicated the bread in his hands and that he should carry on and said, "Well that will not happen here, if you are hungry you must say so, you are not a burden or a bother Harry."

Harry just nodded his head and was about to take a bite but stopped and hesitated, Jareth was tempted to sigh and snap at the boy to just eat but instead forced himself to remain calm and ask, "Why do you hesitate Harry?"

Again Harry flushed red and said, "Well…Um, is this like that fruit I heard about in the story?"

Jareth raised an eyebrow in curiosity at him, "What fruit in what story?"

Harry scrunched his face up in concentration to remember better, "Some girl was stuck with some guy and he tricked her into eating a fruit with a weird name that meant she had to stay with him"

Jareth couldn't help the small laugh he gave at this, "The story you heard was about a Greek Goddess called Persephone and the fruit was a Pomegranate. But you need not worry; though you will be staying here for a long time, it will not be due to the food as the food here is not like that, you are safe to eat it, perhaps later I will tell you the story."

This seemed to settle Harry's mind as he tucked into the food with great relish, once he was done Jareth got rid of the tray and guided Harry to the bed, again he conjured some pyjamas for him and soon had Harry tucked up in bed, Jareth made to leave but was stopped by Harry asking, "Erm…sir…"

Jareth gave a small smile at him, "Yes Harry?"

The flush was back on his face and he was twisting his hands in his lap, "Erm…Would you tell me the story about the girl and the fruit?"

Jareth sat down on the edge of the, "Normally I would say that it is too late, however I suppose I can make an exception." He began to tell the story however it wasn't long until Harry began yawning, though he fought to hide them.

Just as Jareth was reaching the section where Persephone was going to eat the six seeds of the Pomegranate, Harry's eyes finally closed and didn't open again. Making sure that he was settled comfortably in the bed Jareth silently slipped out of the room.


	4. Story time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I can honestly say that after looking at my poor bank balance I do not own any of the characters that you see and recognise here from either Harry Potter or The Labyrinth, I am just having a little fun with them all

The next morning Jareth gave orders for breakfast to be taken to Harry, along with some of his own clothes that he had shrunk down for him. Once the child was fed and clothed he was to be brought to Jareth's office.

While this happened Jareth began to go through the Potter file in a little more detail, a file that also included a copy of the Will for James and Lily Potter and what he saw angered him greatly and made him even more determined to adopt Harry and keep him safe Underground.

Soon he heard a timid knock on his office door and after calling out "Enter", Harry slipped in dressed in the black trousers and white button down shirt he had been given. Jareth noticed he had left off the waistcoat, but he wasn't too surprised at this.

Giving a small smile he put down the file he had been reading about the properties belonging to the Potter estate and said, "Good morning little one, I trust you slept well?"

Harry returned his smile with one of his own and happily replied, "Oh yes Sir, thank you, and thank you for breakfast and the clothes. I promise I'll work really hard to pay for them."

Jareth gave a small frown and indicated Harry should come forward and sit in the chair in front of his desk while saying, "Harry you do not need to pay me for the food or clothing, and you do not need to call me Sir. There are times when you will have to use certain titles to address me but for now simply calling me Jareth will be fine."

Harry sat down and gave a nod of understanding, "Yes Si…um Jareth."

"Now Harry, there is much that we must discuss this morning but if you feel like it is too much then I want you to let me know and we can take a break or if you are struggling to understand anything then you can ask as many questions as you want until you do understand. I also want you to be completely honest with me, I know you have not been treated well while you lived with your relatives so you do not need to hide anything from me, do you understand little one?"

Harry's head had started to lower and he was once again staring at his lap while his face was flushed red but he nodded and quietly replied, "I Understand."

"Good," Jareth replied before moving himself and his chair around to the same side of his desk as Harry, "Then we can begin; now the first thing we need to discuss is how we intend to have you remain here with me.

I am the King of the Goblins Harry and one of my duties is to grant what is called a Wish Away. When a human makes a wish that the Goblins would come and take someone away, I must and go and grant that wish.

The one taken is brought here to my castle as you were last night. The wisher is then given the chance to run through the Labyrinth that leads here to obtain back the one they wished away. Many choose not to make the run and as such the magic of the wish means that I have to turn that person into a creature of my kingdom.

Do you understand everything so far little one?" Jareth paused and waited until the young boy had given a nod of his head that he did, "Good, if I am going too fast or if you do not understand anything I am telling you I want you to let me know little one, we will be going over a lot of information and I don't want you to struggle with any of it."

Harry again nodded his head and quietly asked, "My cousin didn't want to try and get me back did he? Does this mean I have to be turned into a creature?"

Internally Jareth gave a sigh, it was so much easier when he just did the transformation straight away and didn't have to spend time with the wish away. "Normally yes Harry I would turn you into a creature, but it would cause problems if I did that, you see you are a very special boy."

Harry shook his head in denial, "I'm sorry Jareth, but you have that wrong, I'm not special I'm just a freak my Aunt and Uncle have told me so."

Jareth frowned, "What have your relatives told you about your parents and about you?

Harry gave a shrug, "my mum and dad died in a car crash and that they had to take me in. They said that I was lucky to be alive and a freak of nature because I had survived when I should be dead so had to be grateful for them being so nice and giving me somewhere to live and food and clothes but I have to pay them back for it by doing chores and being a good boy, but I wasn't very good at it." He bushed red ad looked down at his lap, "I kept failing to do my chores properly or I took too long so I am a bad boy and a freak and that's why I have to sleep in the cupboard under the stairs, and only get to eat some bread and a glass of water once a day because I'm not good enough for anything better."

Jareth had to swallow back the sudden fury he felt at hearing all of this, he knew he needed to hear this and for the boy to tell it so that there could be no embarrassment over having suffered it all in the future.

However, for the first time in centuries Jareth was glad for his job, seeing the dreadful backgrounds that some of the children he took came from had made him an expert at not only swallowing his anger back but hiding it as well; while he had seen worse then what Harry said, to hear such things happening to someone considered such a hero was unthinkable.

Keeping his voice even Jareth asked, "Was it your Aunt and Uncle that told you and your cousin the story of the Labyrinth?"

Harry shook his head, "No I was never told or allowed to listen to any stories." He shrugged his shoulders "I guess they may have told it to Dudley, but I don't think so as they hate anything to do with magic and fairy stories."

Jareth was confused, "Then how did you know the story of the Greek Goddess little one?"

Harry gave a small smile, "Oh I heard the one of the woman and the fruit at school from a teacher; I love story time at school."

Jareth couldn't help the small smile at the sight of the young boys enthusiasm for stories, "You like stories?"

Harry nodded his head several times with a large smile, "Yes it's great because I can close my eyes and pretend that I am in the story too"

"Very well then, I will tell you a story, but I need you to keep your eyes open and concentrate and remember little one this is all true, everything I am about to tell you is the truth, though it will seem unbelievable it will be the truth."

Harry looked a bit unsure but still nodded his head in understanding before pushing himself back into the chair a little more, making himself a little more comfortable to sit and hear a story.

"Many, many years ago four people, two men and two women came together in great friendship and together they founded a school. They named their school Hogwarts, but it was not an ordinary school as you have attended, this was a school for special people that had a gift as they did; it was a school of magic.

For a long time they ran the school and all was good and safe for them and their students, but as is the way of nature, bad things began to happen. The non-magical people of the land began to fear those with magic, and in their fear they would fight and hurt the magical people.

This caused a lot of arguments between the four friends, two wanted to try and talk to the non-magical people, try to get them to understand that there was nothing for them to fear, one wanted to hide the whole magical world and having nothing more to do with any of the non-magical people, including the magical children born to the non-magical, they wanted to just leave them to themselves and allow only those that were magical and already knew of the school to continue having this knowledge, but one wanted to combine the two ideas, to hide the magical world, ensuring it is protected from the non-magical people that wished them harm but to continue to allow the children born to non-magical people to attend, to talk to them and their parents and show them that they have nothing to fear."

Jareth stood and picked up the goblet of water from is desk and taking a few sips returned to his seat before continuing, "Soon the first two friends realised that the idea to hide was necessary as people were not just being hurt now but had started to be killed for being magical, but they could not face leaving the magical children born to non-magical parents to face the chance of being harmed, and so they created a book that when a child with magic is born their name would show in it so that they could find them and help them and their parents by bringing them into the secret of the magical world. But still it was not enough for their final friend.

He still argued that they should go even further into hiding, eventually seeing that they others would not listen, he decided to leave. Though it pained them all greatly because though they argued they were still friends, they respected his decision and soon he was gone. They did not know this but eventually their friend made his way here to one of the Underground Kingdoms, but I shall tell you that story another time."

Harry's eyes were wide with fascination as he listened intently to what he was being told; Jareth took the moment to once again take a few sips of water, "For a long time peace settled on the magical world. There were times when one magical person would try to take over and tell everyone else what to do and this would often lead to battles where a great many people died. Again this is the way of nature, for you to know how happy and peaceful things are there must be times of storms that disrupt and disturb everything.

It was in the 1940's that a new wizard entered the school that would end up causing yet more battles in years to come. His mother died when he was born, and the father did not want him and so he was placed in an orphanage, do you know what an orphanage is Harry?"

Jareth paused and Harry quickly nodded "Yes Jareth, my aunt and uncle told me they nearly put me in one and that I could still go to one if I was really bad. They told me what one was so I would know just how lucky I am that they let me stay with them."

Jareth frowned, "that is not something you need think ever again little one, but we will discuss that later. Now this little boy grew up in an orphanage before going to Hogwarts. He learned all about magic but he did not use it for the nicest reasons, he liked to use it to make people do what he wanted, often he would use his magic to hurt people.

When he left school he was soon using nastier and nastier spells and rituals, they were distorting not just his magic but his soul as well. He began to talking about how the wizarding world should rule over the non-magical people, that those without magic, as well as any magical creature that was not human were lower than witches and wizards and should be made into slaves.

There were people that thought as he did, and they began to follow him. He changed his name from Tom Riddle to Lord Voldemort. Because of this he made the people who thought the same, the ones who called themselves 'pure-bloods' that he was the same as them, but he wasn't.

His mother was a witch, but his father was a non-magical person, this means that to the 'pure-blood' followers he had he would have only been a 'half-blood' and as such should be classed as one of the lower class of people. But he hid this from them and so they followed him.

Soon they began to have fights and battles with people who believed differently, people who thought that everyone was equal."

Harry sat up a little straighter and said, "It's like with the four friends again isn't it?"

Jareth smiled at the young man, "Yes Harry that is exactly right, it is similar to what the four friends did but on a much bigger scale as now it included all of the people from the magical world.

Now this is where your parents come into the story." Harry's eyes grew even wider and an eager look came over him to hear this, his relatives had never spoken about his parents unless it was to say how bad they were for getting themselves killed as they did.

"Your father was from a fully magical back ground and would have been considered a pure-blood but he did not follow the Evil wizard, he was one of the people that believed everyone should be equal. Your mother was considered to be a non-magical born witch, In the magical world the term used is 'Muggle-born' but this is not a nice way to call a non-magical person and we do not use the word Underground.

As your mother had no magical parents she was considered to be of the lowest class a human magical person could be to Voldemort and his followers.

Because your father is a pure-blood and your mother is a non-magical born, when you were born you are considered to be a half-blood magical."

Jareth let that sink in to the child's mind while he had some more water. Harry blinked his eyes in astonishment a few times before quietly asking, "I have magic but I'm like Voldemort, does this mean I will be bad like him?"

Jareth shook his head, "No little one. Your blood does not define who you are, only your thoughts and actions can do that. Now your parents stood against Voldemort and for this they were targeted by him. It was during this time that a prophecy was made."

Harry suddenly looked unsure and confused at this, guessing what had confused him Jareth explained, "This is when a person can see the future but most of the time when they try to describe it out loud it comes out in a riddle that can be hard to understand."

The confusion cleared on Harry's face so carried on, "Now as I say a prophecy was made and some believe it relates to Voldemort. It told that a person would be born that could stop him; Voldemort thought that this meant you."

Again the confusion was back on Harry's face, "But why would he think it means me?" He asked.

Jareth decided that it was highly unlikely that Harry would understand the Prophecy if he told it to him now, and he was already going to be told a lot of information during the course of the day, "It relates to how the prophecy can be translated and understood, however we have a lot to go over today so I think it best that we leave that topic for another day ok?"

Harry looked like he wanted to ask about but nodded his head, "OK."

A part of Jareth was pleased at how obedient Harry was, however he also knew that it was possibly due not to him being a ruler but to how his relatives had treated him that had stopped Harry from asking any more questions.

Pushing these feeling away, Jareth returned to the story, "Because he thought the Prophecy was about you, Voldemort decided that he needed to get rid of you and so he attacked your home on Halloween."

A look of understanding and horror started to appear in Harry's eyes, "Yes little one," Jareth said softly, "It was in this attack that both of your parents died, they died fighting Voldemort to protect you."

Tears had now filled Harry's eyes and started to fall, he was again looking at his lap and the tears were falling onto his knees, leaving little spots of dampness. Jareth placed a hand on the shoulder closest to him and gave him a few moments of silence before saying in the same soft voice, "Your parents loved you very much little one."

Harry nodded his head to show he had heard but still he kept his head down as the tears still fell. After a few minutes of silence had passed, and Jareth had taken the time to drain the last of the water in his goblet, Jareth broke the silence, "Harry, there is much we still have to go over but for now I think it best of you take a break, go for a walk outside or have something to eat. I will send a goblin to you in a couple of hours and we can continue our talk then ok?"

Harry still hadn't looked up but nodded his head and stood, he was about to leave the room when he stopped and quietly sad, "Thank you for telling me about my parents." With that he quickly ducked out of the room.

Jareth gave a sigh before moving back behind his desk and carrying on with some of his paperwork, including dealing with the matter of Albus Dumbledore.

He had another look through the file on the wizard before drafting a letter to him and then adding it to the tray that would take the letter to the Director of the Bank and the only one who dealt with all correspondence Aboveground on behalf of the King.

xxxx

It was actually two and a half hours later when Harry found himself being led once more back into Jareth's office, this time instead of the two chairs in front of his desk, there was now a two seater sofa with a small coffee table holding two goblets and a pitcher of water, as well as a small plate of cakes just off to the side.

Jareth stood from behind his desk and with a small smile greeted Harry with what was now a set term of endearment for him, "Hello little one, I thought we might be more comfortable like this while we finish our talk." He moved over to the sofa, indicating Harry to join him.

He sat and Harry sat next to him, "If at any time you feel hungry or thirsty help yourself ok?" he said indicating now to the water and cakes.

Harry nodded his head, "Yes Jareth."

Jareth poured them both a goblet of water before sitting back, "Now, you know some of the history of the magical world Aboveground and why your parents were killed which resulted in you being incorrectly placed with your non-magical relatives."

Seeing the look of surprise of Harry's face Jareth answered the unasked question, "Yes little one you were never meant to go to them should anything have happened to your parents. Unfortunately another wizard, who I suspect has his own plans interfered and placed you there."

Anger started to show in Harry's eyes, "however now that you are here, things are going to change, and that is what I wish to talk to you about this afternoon. As I mentioned this morning the law states that if a wisher does not run the Labyrinth then the one wished away is to be turned into a goblin or a creature of the Labyrinth, but you are special Harry, a child of a prophecy that has been deemed one of the rare ones that must be upheld which is why once I knew who you were I went to the Council of the Underground to seek their advice."

Curiosity had now replaced the anger in Harry's eyes and he was once again entranced by what he was being told.

"I told you the history of the magical world Aboveground this morning, so I think it only fitting that I start our talk this afternoon with a little history of where you now are."

Jareth conjured a Crystal and after flicking it through his fingers a few times, handed it to Harry, "Look into the Crystal little one."

Harry took the small globe and looking into it found an image at its centre that seemed to change and rotate between different lands, some beautiful but some harsh and almost desolate looking.

"Long ago, many more years than both the magical and non-magical people can remember in either written or spoken history there was once a strong bridge between the world Aboveground and the Kingdoms of the Underground. Passage between the two was simple and regular for all both magical and non-magical people, much like going to visit a family member or going shopping.

Overtime the two worlds drifted apart and the bridge between them decayed and disappeared, as such only those with any magic can now travel between the two worlds.

The Underground itself is split up into different Kingdoms, some are ruled over by a member of the species that the Kingdom is of, but most are like this one and are ruled by a member of the Fae.

It is the King or Queen of each Kingdom that makes up the Council of the Underground. It is the council that makes all of the laws and helps resolve any problems that occur between the Kingdoms."

Harry nodded his head in understanding, "A bit like the government, I've heard Uncle Vernon go on about the government, he would say that they were making all the wrong laws because they were the wrong government and that he if he ran it all, he would make the right laws to help the people that deserved to be helped and not all the ones that are useless and don't know how to do an honest day's work."

Jareth gave a brief nod, "A good example considering you have spent the first five years of your life in Aboveground. Now I am the ruler of this Kingdom and as such a member of the council I can, if necessary call for emergency meetings of the council to seek their advice which I needed to do for your special case.

You see little one, if I turned you into a goblin or a creature of the Labyrinth, you would lose you magic as a wizard, and this would mean that the prophecy could not be completed. I went to the council to see if there was a way that we could work around the law so that I did not have to change you. The only way we could think off would be for me to adopt you as my Heir and son."

Harry's eyes went wide with shock, he swallowed a few times before managing to get out, "You want to adopt me?"

Jareth gave Harry a full smile, "If you are not disagreeable to the idea yes little one I would like to adopt you."

Harry couldn't believe he was hearing this, for the last couple of years he had spent many nights wishing that some long lost relative would turn up and take him away from his Aunt and Uncle or that some kind stranger would be lonely and want a little boy around to help and now he was being offered just that.

He nodded his head so fast Jareth was worried he would make himself dizzy, "Of course I would love to be your son."

"Well I am happy to hear this little one but unlike Aboveground this is not an easy process, it is not simply signing a few pieces of paper that then state you are my son, it is a little bit more complicated down here Underground."

Harry gave a shrug, unable to lose the smile that now stretched across his face, "I don't mind, if you tell me what I have to do then I will do it."

Jareth couldn't help be amused at the enthusiastic attitude Harry had to do whatever he needed to, "Calm yourself little one, the matter is complicated but the ritual itself is not. First you must understand and then I will teach you the ritual. Now if there is anything that you do not understand or are unsure about at any time do not hesitate to ask me"

Harry just nodded his head again; "Yes Jareth" before sitting up straighter in what he obviously thought was a pose that showed he was trying to be more attentive.

"The first thing is that I need you to remember is that not only am I member of the Fae but I am also the King of the Goblins, this mean that there are three types of magic involved; your human magic, my Fae magic and the Magic of the Kingdom, Goblin magic." Jareth began explaining; "Now the Fae and Goblin magic are both in my blood and so will not cause a problem. The problem will be making sure that you do not lose your human magic. For you to not only become my son but my Heir you have to become a member of my species."

Harry couldn't stop himself blurting out, "I have to become a fairy?"

Jareth immediately frowned, not at the fact he had been interrupted but at what Harry had said and couldn't stop himself from growling, "I am not a bloody Fairy." He hated the way many mortals had lost the true stories and merged the myths that likened the Fae with Fairies, normally any human that tried to call him such were dumped straight into the centre of the Bog of Eternal Stench and made to swim their way out. He had to force back the urge to do this to Harry.

"The Fae are not Fairies. We are beings with powerful magic and do not rely on mortals believing in us to exist. We are also not six inches high with sparkly wings on our backs, at least not by choice." He began explaining in voice that was not a neutral as he had hoped as it still held some of his irritation.

"The Fae are a graceful people that are thought to be cousins to the Elves. And before you ask, the Elves are not like the ones you may have heard about in stories at school either. They are neither small nor mischievous and they are defiantly not cute with little red hats, they are an ancient and incredibly powerful race; to insult an Elf is most likely the last thing you will ever do.

A long time ago for reasons unknown to those outside of their race, the Elves decided to leave the plane of existence for both Above- and Underground, very few remained to 'keep an eye' on things. Those that did stay reside within the Kingdom of the Dragons and travel throughout all of the other Kingdoms periodically.

The High Lord, the one who is the head of and in charge of the council is an Elf, as well as the one in charge of both the other Elves; it is the High Lord that will be coming here to conduct the ritual that will make us father and son."

Harry's eyes were still wide as he heard all of this before asking "I'm going to be a cousin to an Elf?"

Jareth couldn't stop the small laugh that escaped, erasing the irritation he had been feeling, "No little one, at least not as far as I am aware."

The wonder in Harry's eyes deflated a little at this but not by much, "Now," Jareth continued, "The ritual we will be completing in two days' time would under normal conditions make you a full member of the Fae; however changes have been made to ensure that you will only become half-Fae.

This will be enough to make you my son and Heir but will also make sure that your human magic remains intact as you will also be half-human.

Once you are my Son and Heir, I will train you as best as I can to help you learn and control your Fae and Goblin magic, but your human magic I will not be able to help with, that is something we will need to look at when you are older.

Now you have learned a lot of information and we will need to go over the ritual together so that you know what you must do, but for now I think we both need a change of scenery, come I will show you some of the castle that is to be your home."

They both rose and Jareth led the young boy out of his office and gave him a proper tour of the castle which finished with the dining room they would use on a daily basis where the evening meal for them was just being served.

Once they were done Jareth showed Harry to a suite that was just down the hall from his own, "Now little one if you are to be my son and Heir then you need to have a room that reflects your new status, a guest room will not do. As such I have had the goblins preparing this one for you but if you do not like it we can always find one that is better for you?"

He opened the door and Harry was again wide eyed with awe, the first room was as big as the Dursley's living room and had a comfortable looking sofa with a matching armchair next to it set before a fire that was burning merrily. Underneath the window that looked out onto the gardens at the back of the castle was a desk with a solid oak bookcase next to it, there were already some books on it but plenty of room for many more.

To the left there were two doors, one led to a modest sized bathroom, and the other was to the bedroom, which was as big as the living room. It held a big four poster bed with deep blue drapes; on either side were bedside tables that held small but what would be bright lamps. On the left wall was a door that lead into the bathroom as well, while against the wall opposite another large window that looked out onto the same back gardens stood a large wardrobe with a matching set of drawers next to it, both stood empty but Jareth had plans to call in a tailor and have them filled with a new wardrobe for Harry.

Harry was once again wide eyed in wonder, "Th…this is for me?"

Outwardly Jareth smiled at him, inwardly he was cursing the Dursley's, "You are to be a prince of this Kingdom, as such you should have rooms to match that status. The wardrobe and drawers are empty but tomorrow I will have a tailor come and make sure they are filled for you."

Harry looked at the man that was soon to be his new father and launched himself at him, throwing his arms around Jareth's waist and burying his head into him, "Thank you, thank you, thank you so much" Jareth folded his arms around the small boy and returned the hug he was being given.

After staying like this for a few moments Jareth finally pulled Harry back a little, "Now I think that after the late night last night and tomorrow is going to be very busy I think that it best you have an early night."

Harry just nodded his head before picking up the same pyjamas Jareth had made for him the previous night and disappearing into the bathroom. While he was in there Jareth summoned a Goblin and gave it orders to summon a tailor for first thing in the morning.

Harry returned just as it was hurrying out and Jareth spent the next ten minutes putting him to bed before heading back to his office to finish his own work and begin preparations for the next two days.


	5. A new prince

The day of the ritual had arrived and Goblins lined the throne room, dressed in what for them could only be considered their best clothes because they were their cleanest. Jareth stood in front of the throne itself, dressed in tight black leather trousers, with soft leather knee high boots a white button down shirt with large sleeves under a deep purple waistcoat that had an intricate pattern sown into it in diamonds.

Next to him stood Harry in a matching outfit, the only difference being that his waistcoat a deep blue and the intricate pattern was in black thread instead of diamonds.

At exactly noon the High Lord appeared in the centre of the room, all of the goblins immediately fell silent in his presence, Jareth bowed deeply to him with Harry copying him as best as he could after two days tutoring.

"Greetings Jareth Király, King of the Goblins." The King of the Dragons intoned in his deep voice, making Harry's skin prickle with goosebumps at the sound of the power evident there.

"Greetings my Lord, welcome to my Kingdom." Jareth replied formally, before stepping to one side and indicating his own throne and continuing, "I invite you to sit and take enjoyment of the food and drink we have prepared."

The High Lord waved his hand, "There is no time for such pleasantries I am here to perform the ritual nothing more."

Inclining his head Jareth responded, "As you wish my Lord. May I present the mortal child, Harry Potter." He stepped closer to Harry and put his hand on his shoulder and moved him forward one step closer to the Elf before them.

Under Jareth's hand Harry was shaking slightly but he forced himself to push the feeling of fear aside, and make the formal bow that Jareth had taught him again, remaining silent at the same time as he had been told.

The High Lord stared at Harry for several long minuets, "Welcome Harry Potter. I am the King of the Dragons and the High Lord of the Underground council. Do you know why I am here today?"

Harry nodded his head a couple of times before forcing his words past the huge lump of fear lodged in his throat, "Yes your Majesty. You're going to make me Jareth's son." His eyes went wide with fear as he realised he had forgotten to say that was an honour to meet him first in response to the introduction before answering the question and he began to stutter, "Erm…I mean it's an honour to meet you my Lord."

Beside him Jareth closed his eyes, not sure what would happen and so was surprised by the deep throated laughter from the High Lord.

"Do not worry young one, or you Goblin King, at only five mortal years of age and you only being in our world for three days, I do not expect you to be perfect, however I am certainly impressed at how well you have pushed aside your fear today. I have known a great deal of adult mortals who were unable to do so."

He spared a glance at the goblins surrounding the throne rooms before looking back at Jareth, "Now I would suggest we begin the ritual but before I do, tell me Jareth are you aware that there is already an anchor for young Harry's human magic present within his blood?"

Jareth's surprised showed on his face, "No my Lord I was not."

The High Lord stepped forward, "Do not be alarmed Harry I wish merely to examine this blood magic that has been cast on you." With that he placed the fingertips of his right hand to the centre of Harry's forehead.

As soon as he touched him, Harry felt a tingle spread out from the gentle pressure of the fingertips, it was in less than a second that it had spread to encompass his entire body.

It was only about ten seconds later that the High Lord removed his fingertips and the feeling disappeared. "Hmmm old mortal magic, I did not think such magic was practiced Aboveground anymore. Well as I have said it will aid in the anchoring of your human magic." He gave a soft smile to Harry before turning back to Jareth, "Tell me Jareth what alterations have you made to the ritual?"

Jareth moved back to stand beside Harry as he replied, "As you know my Lord the ritual requires I spill some of my blood into a goblet and that Harry drinks it, before cuts are made in our palms and pressed together. However we believe that if Harry was to place some of his own blood with mine in the goblet it will provide the anchor necessary to ensure that he becomes only half-Fae."

The High Lord nodded, "That would be acceptable, the blood magic I sense currently residing upon the boy will aid in strengthening that anchor. Very well lets us begin."

With a wave of his hand a short Stone dagger appeared in his right hand while a stone Goblet appeared in his left.

"Jareth Király King of the Goblins you wish to accept the mortal child known as Harry Potter, son of James and Lily Potter as your own Son and Heir. Is there any being present here who wishes to oppose this from happening?"

Silence filled the room for several minutes before the High Lord continued, "Then by the blood of your ancestors that runs through your veins," As he said this Jareth held out his left palm and the High Lord opened a deep cut on it before holding the goblet out and Jareth held his palm over it allowing a steady stream of blood to flow into it. "Which you do willing shed I, Lenwë Telrúnya, King of the Dragons and High Lord of the Underground council do deem you acceptable to be the child's father."

Jareth removed his palm from above the goblet and turned it face up so that no blood dropped onto the floor, but didn't heal it over just yet.

The High Lord then turned to Harry and said, "Harry Potter, son of James and Lily potter, do you wish to be the Son and Heir of Jareth Király the Goblin King?"

Harry took a deep breath before saying the words that would seal his fate, "Yes my Lord I do."

"And do you wish to continue going by the name of Harry Potter?"

Jareth had explained to Harry the previous night that this was important because in magic both Above- and Underground names held a great deal of power, it was why their full names were being used in the ritual, not even the High Lord could avoid using his for the magic to recognise the ritual and succeed.

Harry had wanted to get rid of his name, a decision that had pleased Jareth, but he had been forced to play devil's advocate and remind the small boy that one day he would have to return to the world Aboveground and that a lot of mortals would be placing a lot of emphasis on the fact that he be called Harry Potter, after discussing it thoroughly they had finally come to a decision.

"No my Lord I wish my full name to be known as Jared Harry Potter Király"

The High Lord smiled but didn't comment, "Very well then I ask is there any being here who is opposed to Harry Potter becoming Jared Harry Potter Király the legal son and Heir of Jareth Király the King of the Goblins?"

Again the question was met by nothing but silence, "Then Jared Harry Potter Király by the blood of your ancestors that runs through your veins" here Harry held his hand up as he had been told to do, the High Lord then made a similar cut as the one he had done to Jareth on Harry's left palm before leaning down slightly to hold the goblet under his palm so that the blood could flow into it, "Which you do willingly shed I, Lenwë Telrúnya King of the Dragons and High Lord of the Underground council deem you acceptable to become the Son and Heir of Jareth Király King of the Goblins."

When he pulled the stone goblet away from under the boy's hand, he straitened back to his full height and continued, "Press the cuts together and repeat after me." Jareth and Harry clasped their hands together, at the same time Jareth managed to give Harry a small smile of reassurance before he returned his attention to the High Lord.

"I, Jareth Király, King of the Goblins do accept you Jared Harry Potter Király as my Son and Heir, may you grow strong and bring honour to our family."

Jareth repeated the words and then with his free right hand accepted the stone goblet that the High Lord passed to him and took a mouthful of the mixed bloods, swallowing quickly before passing the goblet back.

The High Lord now looked at Harry, "I, Jared Harry Potter Király do accept." Here the High Lord paused, after all Harry was only five and it was a bit much to ask him to remember all of the words in one go.

Harry repeated slowly, "do accept to be." Another pause with slow repeating, "Jareth Király, King of the Goblins Son and Heir." Again pause and repeat, "And give my word to always attempt." By now Harry's face was screwed tightly in concentration as he steadily repeated the words, "to be strong and bring honour." Jareth watched Harry determinedly repeated the words carefully not getting a single one wrong, "to my father and our family."

With the final words said and repeated The High Lord, instead of handing the heavy stone goblet to the young boy held it to his mouth and slowly tipped it back so that Harry could drink of the mixed bloods.

After taking a mouthful Harry immediately began to feel an intense tingle spreading throughout his body but he had been told to expect it and so he pushed it to the back of his mind forcing his concentration onto the powerful being in front of him and his final words even as the tingle kept growing in intensity.

"As you accept the sharing of blood I decree by the ancient laws of both blood and magic that you are now father and son and nothing can break this bond."

Silence filled the throne for a few minutes, then slowly a cheer amongst the goblins began it was when they saw it would not be stopped but either Kings that it continued to grow in volume sparking the start for the celebrations throughout the whole Kingdom.

The stone knife and goblet disappeared back to where the High Lord had summoned them from as he stepped forward to wave a hand over the palm of Jareth and Jared to heal the cuts before shaking Jareth's in congratulations and with a smile said, "An interesting choice in names for your son."

Jareth shrugged, "He wanted to get rid of his old mortal name completely and go by Jareth but I decided it would be too confusing and so managed to persuade him to accept the version given to princes assuring him that should I ever retire he can assume the Kingly name of Jareth then, as well as how important his old name would be when he returns Aboveground."

The High Lord laughed, "I'm sure that is exactly how it went." He knew the Goblin King better to be aware that when it came to the name Jared, it was more likely that it had been the other way around.

When he turned to offer his congratulations to Jared, he could easily see the sweat beginning to form on the small boy's brow and he couldn't help raising an eyebrow.

Truthfully as soon as the ritual had ended he had expected the young boy to pass out due to the sudden transformation that was happening within his small body, certainly he had seen it before in those much older mortals then Jared.

He glanced at the new father, "Impressive, your son will grow to be a very strong young man if this moment is any indication." He stepped over and rested his hands on the five-year-olds shoulder, "I thank you for this effort to show me respect but it is not necessary."

As soon as he said this Jared smiled at the tall King and managed to choke out, "Thank you my Lord." before promptly passing out.

There was a brief pause from the surrounding goblins as they showed concern for their new prince but seeing the child in the capable hands of their King and the High Lord they soon returned to their celebrations.

The High Lord easily stopped the small body from falling to the ground; he turned with him in his arms and passed Jared to his new father, "Ensure he is comfortable and gets plenty of rest Jareth, the next few hours will greatly tax his body as it undergoes the changes."

Jareth inclined his head, "I will my Lord. You are welcome to stay and partake in the celebrations marking the arrival of my new son."

The High Lord merely smiled, "Thank you for your hospitality Goblin King but as I said I am merely here for the ritual. However after his impressive actions today I intend to keep my eye on him, perhaps I may even teach him the way of the Dragons when he is old enough. Be well Jareth King of the Goblins."

Jareth bowed with the small boy still in his arms shocked but more than pleased and honoured at the opportunity that had just been offered his new son, it had easily been two or three centuries since the last time the High Lord himself had taught anyone. "Be well my Lord."

The High Lord faded from view and Jareth left the throne room to ensure that his son was comfortably settled before going to join the celebrations.

He only stayed to celebrate for a few hours before retiring to his study, the sounds of partying in the Labyrinth heard clearly from his study window. There he conjured several crystals and sent them off Aboveground with the message to all of the goblin Directors in the banks around the world that they had a new Prince and that the Lockdown on the Kingdom was now removed.

It was at the same time that the goblin director of the London branch was following his Kings ordered to send out a letter at that exact moment, a letter that he had received a couple of days prior to one Albus Dumbledore.


	6. The search ends

It was the morning of the fourth day since the search for Harry Potter began; sitting behind his desk with his head in his hands Albus Dumbledore heard an owl flutter into his office.

Reaching for the piece of parchment tied to its legs he couldn't help the slight flicker of hope that maybe it was from one of the people he had out looking for the precious child.

Opening it he found himself reading a short letter written in elegant writing.

_Albus Dumbledore,_

_Headmaster of Hogwarts School of witchcraft and wizardry, Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorcerer, Chief Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, International Confederation of Wizards._

_Greetings to you,_

_I understand you have recently been seeking information from the goblins of the London branch of Gringotts bank in regards to a crystal you retrieved from a non-magical child who goes by the name of Dudley Dursley._

_I believe I should inform you that the crystal was a gift from me to the child mentioned above and your removal of it from his possession is not something I am happy with._

_I have been informed that you also seek information in regards to the child Harry Potter._

_Unfortunately the information on this matter cannot be contained within a letter as such I invite you to summon me with the below words but be warned Albus Dumbledore, this summons will work only once._

' _I request and summon the presence of the Goblin King'_

_Signed,_

_King of the Goblins, Lord of the Labyrinth, Duke of Deceit, Member of the Underworld Council, Owner and Chief Executive Officer of Gringotts Bank._

Dumbledore blinked in surprise, and re-read the letter before slowly putting it down on his desk. Of course he had heard the rumours that the Goblins had a king and that they all obeyed him no matter what his orders were, and then there was the famous bedtime story that all children with a member of family in the magical world got told, but that was just a story surely there was no truth in it.

But could he risk it, could he risk the only clue he had in discovering the location of Harry Potter being nothing more than a joke. He sat for an hour debating what to do before finally making his decision.

Taking a deep breath he recited the words on the letter, "I request and summon the presence of the Goblin King"

The sky outside the window darkened as thick black clouds covered the sky. A crash of thunder and a strong wind blew through the office window, causing Dumbledore's long white beard to fly up into his face.

As quickly as the bad weather had arrived it disappeared, leaving a clear blue sky, but now the King of the Goblins stood just in front of the window, as soon as he saw the Headmaster he found himself fighting the urge to snicker cruelly at the sight of the old man pushing his beard out of his face and attempting to return it to some sort of order.

With his beard back under control Dumbledore stared wide eyed at the man standing before him, "Are you the Goblin King?" He asked causing Jareth to smirk and step further into the room.

"I am." He answered, but before he sank into the chair before the desk, Jareth gave a nod of respect to the Phoenix on the gold perch off to the side of the desk, "Greetings to you youngling Fawkes, Her Majesty Arwen has asked that I send her greetings and well wishes to you."

Fawkes bowed its head to Jareth and gave several trills at this; some short and some long, as he watched this Dumbledore managed to get himself back under control and then promptly asked, "What happened to Harry Potter? How did his cousin come into the possession of one of your crystals?"

Jareth frowned at him, "Is that how you address a King? Such disrespect"

Dumbledore tried to project his grandfatherly aura at the man, "My apologies Sire, I am merely concerned for the welfare of young Harry."

Jareth's smirk returned as he quite happily said, "Now, Dudley Dursley made a wish, a wish I answered and granted, in return I gave him a gift, a gift that you stole."

Dumbledore frowned slightly at this, "I assure you sire, young Mr Dursley gave me the crystal willingly."

Jareth's eyes narrowed, "Albus, you should not lie to me, I see through them all, you used magic to force the child to give you the crystal so that it appeared he was willing."

"It was necessary, Harry Potter is extremely important to us and I gave my word that I would watch over him."

A spike of anger began to creep its way into Jareth's eyes, "If that is so then why did you never check on the child?"

Dumbledore smiled and his full grandfatherly visage was on full blast, "I left Harry with his Aunt, I am sure they are raising him as their own."

The temperature in the office dropped to an icy cold, a cold fury emanating from Jareth, "do you consider being made to sleep in a cupboard under the stairs as treating him as one of their own? Do you consider being made to do all the chores with the promise of food as a reward but then being denied the food on the flimsiest of excuses as treating him as one of their own? Do you consider being made to dress in rags as treating him as one of their own?"

Dumbledore's faced paled, not at what he was hearing, he had known life at the Dursley's would be hard on the boy, it was why he had placed Harry there so that he would grow up humbled and view his re-entry to the wizarding world as a miracle and that it was a haven giving him all the more reason to become his ultimate weapon for destroying Voldemort, no he paled at the fact he had been discovered. He decided he had no choice but to try and bluff that he had thought it would be different and would of course remove the child.

"I assure you I had no idea he was being treated so, if you will tell me where Harry is, I will ensure he is placed somewhere that will be much better for him." He continued to smile benignly, sure that the goblin King would do as he asked, after all he was Albus Dumbledore, the Leader of the Light.

Jareth could tell what the old man was thinking, he forced himself calm, knowing that such people who thought that only they could see what was best for everyone and so had to be in control could never be persuaded otherwise.

Keeping his voice calm Jareth said, "What you ask for cannot be done, Harry Potter, Son of James and Lily Potter is no more."

Dumbledore could not believe what he was hearing, it was impossible Harry was the child of the prophecy he couldn't be dead only Voldemort could kill the child just as only Harry could kill Voldemort he was sure of this.

"Impossible, Harry Potter is still alive." He stood up behind his desk and made an effort to release the aura of his magic, something that always intimidated people into doing what he wanted; the office was flooded with the sense of his power, "I demand you return him to me immediately."

Jareth raised an eyebrow, clearly unimpressed, "Sit down, and remember that you are speaking to a King, demand something from me again and I will leave and any chance you have of obtaining any information regarding the child that was once Harry Potter will be gone."

Dumbledore glared at the young man in front of him, "You will tell me where Harry Potter is?"

Jareth stood gracefully, "You were warned, good day Albus Dumbledore." He turned and walked to the window, seeing he was about to leave Dumbledore deflated.

"No, wait." He said in a voice that had a hint if pleading to it, "It is very important to the whole wizarding world that he be found."

Jareth sneered at him, "and yet the moment you are given a chance to obtain any information, you throw it away all because you cannot accept that there are ones you have no power or authority over."

Dumbledore sat back down behind his desk, "You are correct and I apologise." Jareth could see clearly that he neither meant his apology or believed that he could possibly have no power over anyone but he knew that it was important for his son to one day attend a human magic school and as this was the one his parents attended he thought it would be the best way to honour their memory by having Jared go here too.

He returned to the seat in front of the desk, "Very well, however should I feel at any time that you are not showing me the proper respect I will leave." After Dumbledore had nodded his head in acknowledgment of this Jareth continued, "Four days ago, before you stole my gift from Dudley Dursley he made a wish to have Harry Potter taken by the King of the Goblins, as is my duty I answered and granted that wish. When asked if he would like to run my Labyrinth to re-claim his cousin Dudley refused choosing the gift of the crystal instead."

Dumbledore jumped at this chance almost desperately saying, "Then I ask that I be allowed to run your Labyrinth in hopes of reclaiming the child."

Jareth shook his head smirking, "I am afraid that the law's state that no substitute can run in place of the wisher, they and they alone can run the Labyrinth. As soon as Dudley refused to run my Labyrinth Harry Potter became mine to do with as I pleased."

Again Dumbledore's face was white and there was more of a pleading tone to his voice as he said, "Please, the child must be returned he is extremely important to the wizarding world, please let me run the Labyrinth for him."

Jareth lost the smirk on his face, "That is impossible the law is the law and what was said was said. It would be unwise for you to attempt to force the issue.

Now I have allowed you this audience not only to ensure that you do not continue annoying the Goblins of the bank, but to also inform you that as a result of a meeting of the Underground council, the child Harry Potter was recognised as being a child of a prophecy that has been deemed as one that must be allowed to come about."

Hope and a certain amount of smug satisfaction appeared in Dumbledore's eyes when he heard this, Jareth ignored it and continued, "As such they decreed that the child was not to be turned into a creature of the Labyrinth, but the law is the law and so the child had to be changed in line with the Kingdom that the wish had been a part of. Therefore yesterday Harry Potter, son of James and Lily Potter underwent a ritual that would change him forever."

A look of horror began to show on Dumbledore's face and he asked, "What ritual? What have you done to him?"

The smirk re-appeared on Jareth's face, "Harry Potter is no more, his place has been taken by Prince Jared, my Son and Heir."

Dumbledore sat there in silence, too shocked by this to do anything as it slowly sank in, finally he managed to say, "Then the wizarding world is doomed, he was our last hope for peace and now he is a goblin."

Jareth sneered at him, "Do I look like a goblin to you or have you gotten so old in your mortal years that your eyes have begun to fail you? My son is now Half-human and Half-….well that would be telling.

We of the Underground have an understanding of things that you mortals never could, and we live by rules and laws that you know nothing about, by ensuring that Jared is half human, his human magic is untouched by the ritual that makes him my Son and Heir as well as appeasing the Law that he be changed."

Dumbledore sagged in relief, "Thank Merlin." He muttered to himself before looking at the Goblin King again, "Then he can still be returned, I will see that he placed somewhere that is safe for him to grow up before he comes to Hogwarts"

Jareth lost all appearances of amusement and practically snarled at the headmaster, "Prince Jared is my son and he will be raised in the Kingdom of the Goblins Underground, any attempt to remove him will be a declaration of war."

Dumbledore once more began to allow the feeling of his aura and power to fill the office, thinking that the young man before him would not be too hard to overcome, "I cannot allow you to keep Harry Potter from me."

Jareth made a sharp gesture and Dumbledore suddenly found himself pulled back against his chair, a force holding him in place. "Hear me and hear me well," Jareth's voice was cold and clear, "you are nothing to me, and if it was not for the fact that Prince Jared's mother and father attended here I would not even be considering allowing him to attend your school when the time to train his human magic comes.

Upon his eleventh birthday you may send your opening letter to the England branch of Gringotts in London, they will ensure that it is received. Send any other correspondence or bother the Goblins in any matter that is not related to your own vault or the one belonging to the school and I will consider your actions as an act of war on the Goblins."

Jareth stood and once again looked at Fawkes, "I strongly suggest you consider carefully if this wizard is still worthy of your friendship youngling, I will pass your message on to Her Majesty for you." Fawkes once again bowed its head to Jareth before the tall man walked to the window.

"Should you tell anyone of this conversation, the location of my son or his connection to the goblins and regardless of if James and Lily Potter attended this school, I will place him elsewhere."

With that the storm clouds formed outside to darken the sky again and the wild wind screamed through causing Dumbledore's beard to fly into his face once more missing just how it was that the Goblin King got around the extremely powerful wards of Hogwarts to travel.

Finding himself alone Dumbledore sighed and after a few moments moved to recall all of the search parties he had in place wondering just what he was going to say to cover this all of this up.


	7. A new Queen

A year passed Underground and the fateful run by Sarah through the Labyrinth occurred.

The Labyrinth rebuilt itself in a matter of moments after Sarah and Toby returned Aboveground, but it was now two months later and Jareth still sulked, not only at the fact that he was defeated but at being rejected by Sarah, for the first time in centuries he had found himself truly attracted to someone, he had fallen in love with Sarah, for her strength, stubbornness and innocence with all his heart.

Finally Prince Jared decided he had had enough and so standing outside his father's private study he took a deep breath and braced himself before knocking and pushing the door open.

Jareth looked up as he walked in and moved to stand in front of his father's desk, scowling Jareth said, "Jared I am very busy, if it's not important I will see you for training in an hour."

Jared just stood there in front of the desk and determined to do this no matter what, "It is important father. Your miserable and its being reflected in the Labyrinth, not just the creatures in it but the Labyrinth itself is miserable. Go see Sarah and ask her to come back."

The frown on Jareth's face deepened and he snapped, "You are six years old and now nothing about the matter. Even if you did it is no business of yours. Now leave."

But Jared stayed exactly where he was, willing to face even his father's anger, "No. Your miserable and its horrible to live with you like this, and the Labyrinth agrees."

Jareth glared at his son, he stood and moved around his desk but before he could do or say anything further the ground gave a lurch and the whole castle shook, they both became unsteady on their feet.

Instinctively Jareth reached out and grabbed Jared to help and protect him as well as grabbing the desk at the same time to secure them both from falling.

The ground continued to shake as the Labyrinth itself made to support the young prince in his argument against the King. It soon settled knowing that its point will have been made and Jareth was able to relax his tight grip on his son's shoulders but he didn't let go, instead he pulled him into a hug.

"You and the Labyrinth are a pair of meddlesome pests, but I suppose that is what I must live with." A faint trace of amusement coloured his voice only to disappear moments later with his next comment, "But no matter what any of us wants I cannot simply 'go and get Sarah'. She refused my offer, defeated the Labyrinth and me before returning Aboveground. The law is clear in this matter, the wish was fulfilled, the run completed with Sarah as the winner.

Even if I could go to her, which I cannot unless she summons me, her actions made it clear, she would more than likely reject me as opposed to return and be my Queen and your mother."

Jared stepped back out of the embrace to look at Jareth, "I know I'm still too young to be in the Labyrinth while there is a wisher making a run, but I do watch what happens and I liked Sarah. You need to find a way and ask her if she wants to return. It's the only way you will ever know if she was really rejecting you or just doing what was right and protecting her little brother." With that he turned and left the study.

Jareth watched him walk out before he returned to his chair behind his desk; leaning his head back he closed his eyes and took a deep breath, releasing it slowly. He did this several times, working to calm himself after the storm of emotions that his brief conversation with Jared had stirred up.

When he opened his eyes again he conjured a crystal and whispered, "Show me Sarah." The centre of the crystal flickered with light before the image of the beautiful but young woman took its place.

He loved Sarah, he knew this in his very heart and soul, but she was fifteen years old, how could he ask her to make such a commitment to him at such a young age. No even if he could find a way to reach her he could never ask her to give up her life like that, no matter what his son or the Labyrinth said or did.

He gave a sigh and was about to destroy the crystal when he felt the jerk of being summoned, along with her voice echoing both in his ears and from the crystal.

"I summon the king of the goblins to answer my questions."

After the familiar feeling of travelling Aboveground passed Jareth blinked and found himself standing at the bedroom window belonging to Sarah, the very same one he had watched her through having a party with his subjects as he sat on the branch of the tree outside in his owl form.

"Hello Sarah." He greeted her quietly, barely able to believe that he was standing there so soon after being confronted by his son about her.

Sarah had been facing the mirror of her dressing table when she had spoken the words, not sure if they would work, turning at the sound of Jareth's voice she replied in an equally quiet voice, "Hello Jareth. I didn't think you would come."

He arched an eyebrow, "Why because you thought you had destroyed me and my Labyrinth or because you thought us nothing but a dream?"

Sarah gave a small shrug but stared at him defiantly, "A little of both I guess, but if you're here I guess I was wrong and it was all real."

He gave her one of his rare genuine smiles and for the first time she saw him smile without any cruelty or malic within in it.

As he moved to take a seat on the side of her bed across from her position at the dressing table, he stretched his long legs out and crossed them at the ankles saying, "Well you summoned me to answer some questions so please ask away."

She frowned at him, "How do I know I can trust that you'll tell me the truth?"

"Sarah," Jareth locked eyes with her, "I have never lied to you Sarah, not once when you were in my Kingdom did I lie to you, and would not do so now. You have my word I will speak only the truth."

Sarah let the silence between them stretch for a few moments, before asking, "What did you mean just now when you said about how I thought I had destroyed the Labyrinth? I did I saw it in pieces."

Jareth replied, "It is true you managed to make your way to the core of the Labyrinth and as such destroyed it, but what is not known to mortals is that when a wisher runs the Labyrinth and makes the final decision, the Labyrinth re-makes itself. When it did so after your run it took me two days to completely map the new areas that appeared, as a safety precaution I had to forbid Jared from entering it during that time, there are times when his curiosity can make him a mischievous pest."

Sarah frowned in confusion, "Who's Jared?"

Jareth couldn't stop the smile from spreading across his face, "My meddlesome son who by strange coincidence had just finished telling me how horrible I have been to live with since you won and insisted, with the help of the Labyrinth itself that I come and see you just before you summoned me."

A look of shock passed across Sarah's face at the news of Jareth having a son and blurted out, "You have a son?"

Jareth nodded, "Yes I have a son, he is six, his birth parents died when he was not much older than one, the relatives he went to were…unpleasant. His cousin made a wish but unlike you refused to run the Labyrinth. Due to some special circumstances I decided to adopt him and so last year through a special blood ritual he became my son and Heir."

Sarah was filled with pity for the poor boy, that his cousin would not run the Labyrinth and with the hesitation Jareth had made when describing them, Sarah could not help feeling both pity for what had been and at the same time happy that Jareth had taken him, she had a feeling that when he was not tormenting a wisher in the Labyrinth he was a decent man and King with a good heart. She could never forget the look he had in his eyes when they had danced in the ballroom.

Sarah gave a small smile, "What is he like?"

Jareth couldn't stop the small snort of laughter, "He is scamp who loves to run through the Labyrinth causing mischief when he should be studying."

The silence stretched between them again, this time there was no tension though; eventually Sarah gave a small sigh and asked, "What would have happened if I had given into you? When we were at the centre of the Labyrinth, if I had accepted your offer what would have happened?"

The smile disappeared from his face and he grew serious, "I would have turned Toby into a creature of the Labyrinth or a goblin, most likely a goblin in his case, as is the Law. I would have taken you for my Queen but you would never have forgiven yourself for Toby being changed and your heart would have hardened until you were barely even a shadow of who you are now. Finally I would have grown tired of you and dissolved our marriage and cast you back Aboveground without a second thought."

Sarah's eyes had gone wide and filled with horror at what he told her, "You never did love me?" she whispered when he had finished, tears starting to build in her eyes.

He stood and went straight to her, kneeling in front of where she sat he softly cupped her face with his hand, "Sarah, listen to me Sarah, I love you with all my heart, what I described that is only what would have happened had you lost and given into me that day. You won and that cannot happen now, now I am free to give you my heart with no consequences to fear save having it broken by you."

She stared into his eyes, unable to look away as he spoke, the tears that had built up starting to fall, "I love you Jareth." She whispered back at him, they stayed like that for several long moments before Jareth made himself stand and return to his place on the edge of the bed.

Sarah grabbed a tissue from her dressing table and wiped at the dampness on her cheeks, "So what now?" she asked him.

Jareth gave a small sigh and scrubbed a hand across his face, "Now I return to the Kingdom Underground and you continue on with your life and forget about me."

Sarah shook her head, "How can say that? If we love each other why can't you remain here or I could come back to the Labyrinth and stay with you?"

"Sarah, my love there was a time long ago, before the one known as Merlin and King Arthur created the golden age of Albion or even before the Romans ruled the world that my people lived here Aboveground. But then things changed and we no longer belonged here, the Underground is where we belong now. I could not remain here and there is nothing more that I want than to take you back with me but you are too young, you are only fifteen."

Sarah shook her head at him now, "I don't care, all I think about every minute is how I am not with you, Toby is safe and while things are a little better with my dad and step-mom I'm not happy here. The only time I was happy was when I was running the Labyrinth, and since I got back thinking about it and my friends there are all that helps me get through my days.

Please Jareth, I want to be with you, I want to see my friends and look out my window and see the Labyrinth spread out beneath it. I want to meet your son and help him cause mischief." She had slowly started to cry again, but had also stood up and taken a step towards him during her speech.

Jareth stood and pulled her into his arms, a hint of amusement in his tone as he sad, "I have no doubt that is exactly what would happen if you two became friends, he has never even met you and yet already his actions say that he likes you."

He pushed her back slightly so he could look down into her eyes, "Sarah are you sure this is what you want? There will be no turning back this time?"

She gazed into his eyes and slowly cupped his face as he had done earlier, "I love you and I don't want to lose you again." She raised herself up on tiptoe and placed a gentle kiss on his lips which he eagerly returned.

They stood there for several minutes kissing before Jareth stopped and pushing her back again said, "Gather quickly that which you want to take with you"

She smiled and rushed around her room, grabbing a bag from her wardrobe she quickly threw in the few items she could not part with, a few pictures of her parents and half-brother, as well as few pieces of jewellery and some knick-knacks along with her favourite items of clothing. Once she was done Jareth again pulled her close and said, "Come my Queen let us return to our Kingdom."

He had intended to send them back to the throne room and summon Jared to introduce them both, but felt as they travelled back something grab them and alter the destination and there was only one person that he knew would do that, one race alone had the knowledge and the power to do it; the Elves.

They arrived in the council chambers where to Sarah's confusion, the council members amusement and Jareth's embarrassment there hung a large globe over the centre of the table, much like his own crystals, depicting both Sarah and himself.

It currently showed them standing in the council room but Jareth was sure that it had been there much longer, most likely not long after Sarah had summoned him to her room. The High Lord gave a wave of his hand and the globe disappeared.

Jareth gave the customary bow required to the High Lord and indicated to Sarah that she should copy him, which she did but with a look of uncertainty on her face and she kept throwing questioning glances at Jareth.

The High Lord with a huge grin on his face stepped towards them waving off their bows, "Greetings Jareth Király King of the Goblins, greetings Sarah Williams; May I be the first to congratulate you both on your upcoming union."

Jareth flushed bright red as he gave a polite incline of his head, "I thank you my Lord." He turned and with a smile said to Sarah, "Sarah may I introduce you to the King of the Dragons and High Lord of the Underground council."

Sarah went wide eyed at this before dropping into another curtsey towards to the High Lord, "Your Majesty, I…I thank you for your kind words."

The High Lord smiled at her, "I thank you Sarah Williams, please stand you do not need to bow here at this time."

Sarah stood back up and Jareth slipped one hand into hers, before he could enquire as to why they had been brought there a beautiful woman stepped forward and approached them, "Congratulations to you both, although perhaps I should give my commiserations to you Sarah, after all you will have to put up with Jareth here."

Jareth immediately scowled at the woman while Sarah couldn't help giggling at her comment, soon enough they were surrounded by everyone there offering their congratulations.

Once that was done the High Lord indicated that they all return to their places around the table, Jareth guided Sarah over to stand where his seat stood only to finally realise that all the chairs were absent from around the table.

"As you may have noticed Jareth we decide to do without the chairs as we thought it best to stand while the ritual was being conducted."

Jareth frowned, "Ritual my Lord?" he asked to which the High Lord merely nodded his head.

"Of course, the ritual to change Sarah here to a member of the Fae race, or do you wish your union to last for only the length of a human lifetime?" Turning away from the shocked couple he asked the other members of the council, "Valentia Queen of Unicorns I believe you expressed an interest in aiding in the ritual for Sarah Williams?"

The same beautiful woman from before stepped forward and spoke, "Indeed my Lord, I would be happy to accept Sarah Williams into my family if she will accept me." She gave a smile to Sarah as she said this.

The High Lord turned to Sarah, "Well Sarah Williams will you accept Queen Valentia's offer."

Sarah could not believe the sudden change that everything was taking; swallowing her fear back she looked at Jareth and asked herself, did she want to spend eternity with this man? Was she willing to change so much just for him? Was she willing to stop being Human for him?

As soon as she asked herself these questions she knew the answer.

Yes.

She loved Jareth and thought of someday losing him even to old age was unbearable. Turning back to the High Lord she smiled and said, "Yes my Lord, I accept her Majesty's offer." She hadn't realised how tense Jareth had become beside her while they waited for her answer until she felt him relax.

Ten minutes later and Sarah was now the blood sister to the Queen of the Unicorns. She tried to push away the feelings of tingling that she had begun to feel as soon as she had drunk from the Stone Goblet but was quickly feeling herself getting weaker and weaker in the struggle.

"Once again I find myself impressed with the humans that you bring into your life Jareth," The High Lord said, seeing the effort Sarah was making to stay awake much as Harry had done the year before, "Take your Queen home and see she gets the rest she needs. Inform us when you intend for the union to take place and we will be happy to help you celebrate." The High Lord said gently to the Goblin King who with a bow of his head and a thanks to not only him but the rest of the council gathered Sarah up in his arms and returned to his castle, where he placed her gently onto his own bed letting her sleep.

Over the course of the next two weeks the marriage of the Goblin King and Sarah was held, it was also during this time, much to the annoyance of Jareth, that his Queen and the Prince found out they got on very well, often ganging up on Jareth in regards to such things as working too hard on matters of the Kingdom or Jared's training.

Soon enough things settled down, and the Kingdom ran smoothly. It was several months later and Sarah gave Jareth the happy news that he was to be a father again and Jared was going to have a little brother or sister.

As soon as they heard this, they both made it their new mission to ensure Sarah was safe and happy during the pregnancy; a pregnancy which nine months later resulted in the new Princess of the Goblin Kingdom.

And so time passed Underground. By the time young Jared turned elven he was not only helping his father and stepmother with any wishers who ran the Labyrinth but was also the lead prankster amongst his younger sisters and brother.

xxxx

A/N In case anyone was wondering the difference between Harry/Jared's adoption ritual and Sarah's to become the sister of Queen Valentia is that only Valentia put blood in the stone cup not Sarah, I had Harry/Jared put some in during his ritual so that there would be human blood in the mix to ensure he becomes Half-Human and Half-Fae but that is not needed or wanted for Sarah who becomes Full Fae. Also the human blood would have no effect on Jareth as the ritual was aimed at Harry/Jared, it would have only effected him if it had been aimed the other way around, the intent being the important thing with the magic and all that :)


	8. The return begins

The letter arrived with all of the other mail from Gringotts early in the morning. Jareth received three deliveries of mail a day from all of the banks and so would often wait until the second delivery before beginning to start looking through them.

Since adopting Jared, Jareth had stated taking more of an interest in the business of the banks, after all if this was to be the world his Son and Heir was to walk into he wanted to know more about it and what better way than to know not only how well the economy was doing but also who the richest and as is generally the case the most influential members of it were.

On the day of Jared's birthday though, as with all his children Jareth took the day off and spent it with them, therefore it was not until the day after that the letter was found.

Breakfast had finished half an hour ago and Jared had been about to do some weapons training when he had been summoned to his father's office. Now he stood before the door to it and was trying to remember what the last prank had been that could have been tied back to him or the last time he had been in the Labyrinth, anything that could explain why he had been summoned to the one place the young Princes and Princesses were not allowed to go.

Shaking his head not being able to come up with anything, he knocked and receiving permission to enter pushed the door open to see his father sitting behind what appeared to be a suspiciously clear desk and Sarah standing behind him with one hand resting on his shoulder.

"Come in Jared there is something that we must talk about." Jareth said waving him closer. As he moved to stand in front of the desk, Jared saw the single unopened letter sitting on it.

"Have I done something wrong father?" he asked worried the letter was from one of the other rulers complaining about him, or Gods forbid the High Lord saying he had done something wrong especially as his father looked way too serious for this to be about some prank being discovered.

Jareth couldn't stop the small smirk he gave his son at the assumption that he had been summoned for doing some kind of mischief "No Jared, you have done nothing wrong this time." The smirk disappeared as he resumed a serious look, "As you know when it is the birthday for anyone in this family I take the day off from work, it is for this reason that I did not receive this letter until I returned to my office this morning. It is a letter for you." With that he picked the letter up off his desk and leaning forward slightly handed it to Jared.

Jared looked at it in dread, he had hoped after how good a day they had had yesterday that this had all been forgotten the same dread could be heard in his voice, "For me, then I guess this means it's the letter to the human magic school you've told me about during training?", he looked at the yellowed envelope addressed not to Prince Jared but to:

_Mr Harry Potter_

_C/O Gringotts Bank_

_Goblin Kingdom_

_Underground_

Turning it over he saw the crest of the school for Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry adorned the back in purple wax.

Looking back at his father and Stepmother he frowned and asked, "They didn't address it correctly, it's to Harry Potter not Prince Jared, does this mean I can refuse it and stay here? You could teach me how to use my human magic can't you father?"

Jareth looked at him sadly, "I'm sorry Jared but this is something I cannot help you with, you have to go to a mortal school, and as Hogwarts is the one your birth parents attended I thought it a fitting way to honour them if you went there as well."

Jared gave a nod at that, he had been told about his parents and the sacrifice they had made, not only on the first full day he had been here but several times over the years of training he had received. He knew about them, the wizarding world and the war with Voldemort, he even knew about Voldemort's real name and some of his history.

Looking back at the letter in his hands he broke the seal, opened the envelope and pulled out the piece of yellowed parchment inside, unfolding it he read the letter written in emerald green ink out loud.

He read it through fully before looking to his father and asking, "Why does it keep saying Mr Potter? Do they not know Aboveground that it is only my middle name and I am now known as Prince Jared? Will I have to be called Harry Potter instead while I'm at this school?"

Jareth shook his head, "No you don't. It would seem that while I informed the Headmaster of the school about the change in your name and status, the mortals Aboveground are ignoring it in an effort to force you to be only Harry Potter. Do you remember your lessons on how important names are and our discussions on why I had you keep it as your middle names?"

He waited for Jared's nod before continuing, "When you meet anyone or reach the school simply introduce yourself with the name you wish to be called by. If they do not accept this or your status as a Prince then let us know and we will deal with them."

Jared grinned at this, one of the most important lessons that his father had stressed early in his training had been the importance of names and how they held a power that people rarely thought about, it was why even though all of the inhabitants of the Kingdom knew their full names, they would only ever use the royal families first names and never reveal their surname to an outsider.

To have someone's full name was just too dangerous, especially for the ruling family of one of the Underground Kingdoms. Jared couldn't even remember the surname of the High Lord and yet he knew he had heard it when they did the ritual for him to become Prince Jared, even Sarah couldn't remember it from her own ritual to become sister to his aunt Queen Valentia.

Sarah entered the conversation, "Now, I am sure there are some things on your list that cannot be obtained Underground and so the day after tomorrow your father and I intend to escort you after breakfast Aboveground to the Wizarding area known as Diagon Alley in London. Do you have any further questions?"

Harry couldn't help the grin on his face, he got to go Aboveground, his brother and sisters were going to be so jealous as they were still considered too young to go Aboveground, not even to the inside of any of the banks let alone to one of the wizarding world areas. "Can I tell the others about this?"

Both Jareth and Sarah could see how much he wanted to tease his siblings with this knowledge and caused them both to roll their eyes at him, "Yes Jared you can tell them." Sarah said for them both, amusement clear in her voice.

Jared's smile got even wider, "Thank you, can I go?"

Jareth smirked at his son's enthusiasm to go and cause trouble, "Yes pest you can go, try not to cause too much trouble and try to work on some of your training today."

Jared just laughed and gave a bow of obedience to his parents before making his exit from the study. Once he was gone and Sarah had left to attend to her own duties, Jareth returned to his work, making sure to include a reply of acceptance in with the mail for the Director of the England branch to send out to Hogwarts.

xxxx

The next day at about 10 o'clock, Jared was standing in between Jareth and Sarah in the throne room, his brother and sisters watching enviously from the doorway to the room as Jareth conjured a crystal and let it drop in front of them.

The world in front of his eyes blurred for a few moments before clearing to reveal a large white walled room with a single door made of a dark wood.

"Welcome Aboveground." Jareth said with amusement lacing his tone and a wave of his hand to the sterile environment, Jared looked around at the room in disappointment.

Jareth couldn't help laughing a little at the look on Jared's face before explaining, "This is merely a room I created that would allow travel between the two realms without any of the usual bad weather effects." He turned serious now as he warned, "However before we give you your real welcome to Aboveground there are a few simple rules that we need to tell you Jared."

Jared rolled his eyes "Father" he said with a whine, "do I really need to hear this?"

Sarah gave him a sharp tap on his head, "Don't be cheeky or a spoiled brat to your father Jared, this is important."

"Yes mother," Jared answered meekly, he always gave into her so easily, looking at his father he said, "My apologies father."

Jareth gave a single nod of acceptance, not showing his own amusement at the little scene, "While you are here you will do exactly as we say with no argument, you may ask questions but only if it is clear that we are not in a compromising place, remember no one here knows that you have been living with goblins let alone that you have been doing so in the Underground Kingdom and I would prefer it if we continued that."

Jared gave a single nod of understanding, as Heir to the throne he had begun learning politics and how they related to not only his title as Prince but also certain situations two years ago as a part of his training.

Jareth continued, "No one here will know that your mother and I are the rulers of the Goblins and members of the Fae or that you are half-Fae and as a prince of the Goblins have the power of both the Fae and Goblins, as such you cannot use your magic to look after yourself, and I mean that Jared, no magic at all."

Again Jared gave a single nod of understanding and acceptance, when his father used that tone of voice he knew there was no arguing.

"Should we meet any children of your age, I have no problem of you introducing yourself and starting to make friends, or you Sarah with any fellow mothers of the children, but you are not to tell them our surname, I feel I do not need remind you the power names have."

Both Sarah and Jared nodded their agreement on that one.

"I'm sure if we all abide by these simple rules everything will be fine, so if you are ready?" With that he stepped over to the door and grasped the handle; looking at them both he received a smile from Sarah and an eager nod from Jared as he pulled the door open.

They stepped out to find two goblins in armour stationed there, both of which bowed upon seeing the King and his family appear. Jareth merely nodded his head at them acknowledging the bows, he indicated the one on the left, "Go on ahead and inform every goblin you see no one is to bow to us, we are to be treated the same as a wizarding family."

The goblin gave a brief bow of acknowledgment before hurrying off spreading the word of the order from the King. Jareth held them all back a few moments to ensure that the order would have spread enough ahead of them before leading his wife and son out.

When they reached the top steps to the bank Harry's eyes were wide and he was constantly turning his head every which way trying to see everything there was to see. Seeing his reaction caused both Jareth and Sarah to smile, taking his wife's hand Jareth couldn't help asking her, "Does his reaction remind you of someone else's?"

To her credit Sarah managed to keep her face straight as she replied, "I have no idea who you could be talking about."

Jareth just smiled at her, "Of course not. Come we should get his wand first."

With that they led Jared over to the old looking shop that held nothing but a dusty cushion in the window holding a single wand, over the door hung the sign declaring the place to be Ollivanders.

Stepping into the shop Jareth immediately turned casually to regard the silver haired man standing in a dark corner near the door, "Good day Mr Ollivander." He greeted politely, Sarah and Jared now both looking in that direction too.

Ollivander stepped forward confused for a few moments, never before had anyone seen through the concealing spell he used to observe his customers before greeting them, suddenly he saw and recognised just who his customers were and immediately bowed, "Your Majesty's it is an honour to have you in my humble shop."

Jared frowned, "Hang on Ollivander, isn't that the same name as the family living in Uncle Lugh's Kingdom."

Ollivander gave a smile and answered the young prince before him "You have a very good memory your highness, indeed I do have family residing in the Underground."

"I trust they are well?" Sarah asked politely to which Ollivander's smile now turned to one of sadness.

"Unfortunately due to the war against the one known as Voldemort and considered a Dark Lord by the Wizarding world, my means of communicating with my family was destroyed. The only way I can discover how they are would be to return Underground, but that would require leaving my shop and at this moment in time I feel that I am needed more here."

"Of course, you must do as you feel is best. Now we are here as my son Jared is Half-Human and about to begin attending one of the schools Aboveground, as such he is in need of one of your wands." Jareth said, feeling sorry for the man and already thinking that he will have to send a letter off to his brother about the situations the man was in.

"Of course, of course. If his highness would step this way." He indicated that Jared should approach the counter and he removed the tape measure from around his neck and asked, "Now your highness which is your wand arm?"

Jared shrugged, "I tend to be stronger with my right hand when training so I guess I better make it my wand arm."

"A wise decision as most wizards find using the same arm to be more comfortable, however with training you can learn to use both. Perhaps in the future when you are comfortable with your right arm and if the wand that chooses you today is not suitable you can return and we will find a wand that will be best on your left hand." He began to measure Jared's right arm before moving to scurry amongst the boxes, but unlike with most customers as soon as he left the measuring tape politely moved to coil up on the counter in front of Jared.

It took them half an hour before they found the correct wand, holly with a phoenix tail feather and the interesting history to be told to them all regarding it. When they came to pay, Jared pulled a thin sliver chain from around his neck, the Heir of House Potter ring hanging from it. He used this to pay for the wand from the trust vault set up by his birth parents, once done they stepped back out into the fresh air of Diagon Alley.

As they began making their way to the bookshop Sarah asked, "Do you intend to contact your brother and let him know that one of his subjects is no longer in contact with his family?"

Jareth nodded, "I will write to him when we return, there is a chance he may be able to do something. If not then as the man said, he still has the ability to make one final trip home should he need to."

The rest of their day was spent as what appeared to be a normal wizarding family conducting some shopping for a child about to head off to school. They skipped going to Madam Malkin's robes intending to have the necessary robes made back Underground by the family tailor, but they did stop at Magical Menagerie and Jared found himself attracted to the beautiful Snowy Owl, soon enough he had paid for her, along with all of the necessary items required for her care.

Finally with all of their purchases made and Jareth had shrunk them down to make it easier to carry, although Jared's new owl was allowed to ride on his shoulder, they decided to take a break and get some ice-cream from the popular parlour that claimed it had every flavour a witch or wizard could think off.

Upon seeing the sign Jareth had smirked and promptly asked for a flavour that had never been head of Aboveground but was quite popular Underground. This had confused the lady behind the counter and she had stuttered her apologies, when Florean Fortescue himself, the owner of the shop heard this he proceeded to give them their entire order for free.

Sarah had glared at him and given Jareth a quiet lecture on confusing the poor mortals while they ate the ice-creams, when she was finished Jareth pointed out that as the Duke of Deceit it was practically his job to do what he had done and then gave her a kiss before she could retaliate.

This of course had led to gagging noises from Jared along with the comment, "Can't you wait till we're back home and then I don't have to see any of that?" which resulted in both adults glaring at him now.

Eventually they returned to Gringotts and travelled back Underground where Jared got to show all of his cool new stuff to his siblings while having a fitting with the family tailor for his new school robes along with several formal dress robes as well.


	9. The journey

All too soon the first of September arrived.

Unfortunately only Jareth could accompany Jared Aboveground this time, they were being visited by Sarah's blood sister, Valentia and so she was unable to leave.

They went to the train station and as soon as they reached platforms 9 and 10, they could both see the bright light being emitted by the barrier thanks to all the different spells that were on it to keep it from being noticed by the non-magical people on the platforms.

It wasn't hard for them to pass through unnoticed through the crowds; not even needing to use glamour's to cover their presence or approach to the barrier.

Stepping through and onto the platform they made their way to the train, stopping at the first empty compartment they came to which was about three down from the front. It was still early so not many others destined for the school had turned up yet.

They made sure that Jared's luggage was stored safely and that he was comfortable in the carriage, Jared's owl, now named Hedwig perched herself on top of the luggage rack and stuck her head under her wing clearly intending to ignore the growing hustle and bustle.

Jareth and Jared stood at the door to the compartment watching all the other's arriving, Jared in particular took interest in the young boy that had arrived with an older lady; he was clearly the same age as Jared but seemed very timid, almost afraid of being on the platform, and yet something about him called to Jared and made him decide to help him out.

He moved in their direction, seeing that they were starting to look down the train for a compartment, he stopped close to them and with a smile in place called to them, "Excuse me," he waited until they were both looking at him before giving a short bow of his head, "I couldn't help noticing that you look to be the same age as me so I thought you must be a first year like myself and wondered if you might like to share a compartment with me?"" he indicated back where he father stood watching him with amusement in his eyes, though his face remained neutral.

The old lady regarded him and then his father for a few moments before saying, "I think that would be a good idea, come along Neville." She began heading in the direction of his father, Jared looked at Neville and asked, "Do you want a hand?" before nodding his head at the trunk Neville was pulling.

He got a small shy smile in return, "Thank you" he quietly said so Jared moved behind and picked up the other end and between them they carted it over to the carriage getting it there in time to hear the old woman introducing herself.

"…Longbottom, regent of the Noble and Most Ancient House of Longbottom until my grandson, Neville Longbottom here comes of age."

Jareth gave a small regal nod of his head in recognition, "Greetings to you Madam Longbottom, I am King Jareth, Prince Jared is my son and Heir to the Kingdom I rule, he is here to begin his first year of schooling."

Both Madam Longbottom and Neville looked shocked at hearing this, Neville going wide eyed and looking with awe at Jared. Jared rolled his eyes, "Father," he said exasperated, "How am I ever going to make any friends if you act all snooty and formal?" The awe in Neville's eyes grew to hear Jared speak to his father, a King in that manner.

"Jared" His father said in a warning tone.

Again Jared rolled his eyes, "My apologies Sire, I, your son and loyal prince of the realm, who is only eleven and seeking nothing but friendship from another shy eleven year old in the same situation as I am, am your humble and loyal servant and sought to cause no offence to your magnificent self." He finished off giving a flourishing bow, bending in half at the waist all the while still managing to hold onto his end of Neville's trunk, his tone of voice overly sincere.

Jareth eyed him warily before shaking his head at his son and his antics, "Madam Longbottom," he said even though he never took his eyes off Jared, "I find myself in need to apologise for the cheeky brat that stands before you. I assure you he has been taught proper manners but as is the case with young children seems inclined to make it appear as though he has none." By the time he was finished both his tone and eyes were filled with amusement and a smile was tugging at the corners of his mouth.

To Neville's surprise he saw that his grandmother was also trying to suppress a smile, clearly amused herself. "Not at all sire, I completely understand." She said amusement also heard in her voice.

"Come on, Neville was it?" when he got a nod from the young boy Jared carried on, "Let's get your trunk stowed." The two boys headed into the compartment and got Neville's trunk sorted out leaving the two adults to talk.

Soon they were saying their final goodbye and the King was forced to step back and watch as the train carried his son away to a world that was filled with dangers that he was unable to protect him from. With an internal sigh of resignation he turned and went straight back to Gringotts to return Underground.

It was five minutes into the journey as they were both getting to know each other when the door to the compartment opened and they saw a young girl stood there shyly looking at them. She gave a weak smile, "Excuse me would you mind if I joined you?"

Jared stood up, closely followed by Neville, "Of course not, please come in." Jared said with a friendly smile, "Looking at you I guess this is your first year too?" he asked her.

She gave a nod as she came in and closed the door behind her and her trunk, the two boys immediately sprang to action helping her get the trunk sorted on the luggage rack and once done they all took a seat as she said, "Thank you and yes I am a first year, my name is Hermione Granger and I'm a muggle-born. We were ever so surprised when we got my letter but mum and dad are so proud." She gave them both a large smile as she said this, only to have it falter when she saw the frown on Jared's face and tentatively asked, "Erm…did I say something wrong?"

"You said you were _muggle_ -born." He practically spat the word muggle out. Neville looked surprised, from what he had seen of his new friend so far he had not expected him to be a blood-purest.

"Erm…Jared," he began, "I didn't think you believed the blood-purest stuff?"

Hermione had gotten a mixed look of both hurt and outrage on her face, Jared ignored it and answered Neville, "I don't as being a half-blood myself I know that blood status doesn't mean anything. It was the word itself I object to, where I'm from the word muggle is disgusting and considered offensive. We prefer to call people magical and non-magical."

A look of understanding now filled the eyes and voices of both the children, Neville speaking first, "I guess it's something I've never thought about, it's a word that everyone in the wizarding world uses."

"Then maybe it's time an example was set of people not using it." Jared said firmly.

"If enough people stop using it and make others see how demeaning it is then it should become as bad as calling a black person some of the nasty terms that were used before they got equal rights." Hermione added.

Jared gave an eager nod, "Exactly, that's what I was hoping to do over time." The three of them shared a smile of understanding and co-operation as the other two made the decision to help him with it.

Things settled down in the compartment after that, Neville brought his pet toad out from his pocket, introducing it to his two new friends only to have Trevor suddenly jump from his hands and head for the door which was opened at that time by a pair of red headed twins. They both stepped back in surprise at the sudden load croak that greeted them giving Trevor the chance to jump past them, Neville's cry of "Trevor!" following it.

Neville stood and made to dash after his pet but stopped at the hand on his arm, looking at Jared who had now stood as well he was about to ask what he was doing when Jared held up his hand and closing his eyes muttered some words in a language he had never heard before.

To the surprise of Neville, Hermione and the twins, Trevor was flying backwards into the compartment and landed on the seat next to where Neville had been sitting. When the toad made to jump off again, Neville quickly grabbed it and held it there before he looked at Jared with awe, "Thank you, I don't know what you did but thank you."

"Wow," Hermione gushed, "That was amazing Jared."

The two twins came in and closed the door behind them, "Never seen a firstie do that." One began and the other finished, "Very impressive I think we will have to keep an eye on this one."

They both stuck their hands out at Jared, "I'm George Weasley and this is…"

"Fred Weasley, also known as Gred and …"

"Forge." They bounced back and forth to the amusement of the three young eleven year olds.

"Prince Jared, this is Hermione Granger and Neville Longbottom." Jared introduced them all with a nod of his head to the other two as they said their names.

Fed and George shared a look before with identical smiles gave flourishing bows that went deep to the floor, "Your highness. It is indeed a great pleasure and honour, and greetings to his most worthy friends the Lord Neville and Lady Hermione."

The three of them all laughed at their antics, Jared returned their bow with one as equally ridiculous, "Master's Gred and Forge it is indeed a great honour."

When he straightened, they all shared smiles, "Well as fun as this was…" George began.

"We were looking for a friend of ours so if you will excuse us." Fred finished before they hurried out, making sure not to give Trevor a chance to escape again.

Once they had left, Jared and Hermione helped Neville make a little nest out of their coats for Trevor before setting back down, talking with amusement about the two twins, Neville telling them that he had heard tales of them from his grandmother when some of their pranks were mentioned during school board meetings.

With that talk soon turned to school and this led to them discussing the four houses. Jared couldn't help playing devil's advocate when the other two mentioned their preference for Gryffindor and talked about how Slytherin was just as good.

When Hermione mentioned that she had read about the dreadful reputation it had Jared went on to explain how the virtues of cunning and ambition were not bad things and it was only the actions of a few that had soured the reputation, again pointing out that the views of a few were not always representative of the views of the majority.

A couple of hours had passed when the door to the compartment opened to reveal a young blonde boy, flanked by two bigger but still young boys.

He gave his best superior look at the occupants of the compartment before saying, "I've heard there is a Prince in this compartment, I'm Draco Malfoy Heir to the House of Malfoy." Again he looked at the occupants, clearly dismissing Hermione as she was a girl and then with contempt dismissing Neville because he didn't seem to have what he considered a princely air to him, his eyes finally settled on Jared and haughty asked, "So it's you is it?"

Jared regarded the young boy in front of him, what Draco didn't know was that he had faced several people who acted just like this across the all of the different courts of the Underground Kingdoms and therefore had quite a lot of practice at speaking to them.

He turned to Neville and said, "Tell me Neville as the Heir to one of the Noble and Most Ancient Houses of the wizarding world, is it considered good manners to barge into a room, or in this case a train compartment and act in such an insulting and haughty manner?"

Neville was looking uncertain and shy again as he quietly replied, "No, we get taught that we should give a polite greeting introducing ourselves and then find a quiet place to sit until we get spoken to, well that's what we are supposed to do if we enter a room with adults in it anyway."

Draco sneered at him, "We of the Malfoy House are taught not to be such simpering weaklings."

Jared raised an eyebrow at him before saying in a bland tone, "There is a difference between showing strength and showing insult. Right now you are showing nothing but insult to us and we are from houses that are both Nobel and Most Ancient which are of a higher statues than yours which is still just a House, the head of your family cannot even claim the title Lord for at least another three generations, unlike Neville and myself who will become such when we reach the age of majority, as such I think you should leave until you remember your manners and the proper way to behave."

Draco now sneered at him, "And do you think you can make me leave?"

Jared stood and took a step towards him, "I have had extensive training in how to protect myself from several weapons and hand-to-hand combat masters, so in answer to your question yes I do think I can, the question remains do you want to turn up to the opening feast of your first year of school with bruises?"

He held Draco's gaze with a firm and confident one of his own, the blonde boy eventually looking away and with a snarled order at his two companions left the compartment.

Once they had left the rest of the journey was pretty boring, soon the train began to slow and an announcement was made that they would reach their destination in the next fifteen minutes so the trio quickly changed into their school robes, Jared and Neville politely leaving the compartment for a few minutes so Hermione would have some privacy while she changed.

It was in the corridor that they met a young red headed boy, clearly a relation to the twins, he introduced himself as Ron and then before giving them a chance to introduce themselves he promptly asked if they had seen Harry Potter as he was to be his best friend but couldn't find him and he had been to every compartment looking for him, he hadn't even had a chance to sit down for any of the train journey which was unfair as he was really tired and hungry now.

Jared had frowned at the young boy; he didn't like the way he seemed to claim friendship with him before even meeting him and the way he whined at having had to do a little leg work was rather irritating. He stayed silent as Neville, finally having a chance to speak as Ron's whining seemed to begin winding down politely said that he was Neville Longbottom and his friend was Prince Jared and that they were sharing a compartment with a girl called Hermione Granger, as such Harry Potter was not with them. Jared didn't feel like correcting Neville, especially at the sudden gleam in Ron's eye at hearing that Jared was a Prince.

Behind them they heard the door slide open again and Hermione's quite voice saying that she was finished changing, this gave them the opportunity to quickly make excuses and leave the red head alone in the corridor. The saw him walk away heading for the next compartment only to suddenly run back past and further down the train as the driver gave his final announcement that they would be arriving in the next five minutes, clearly Ron hadn't realised they were so close and was rushing to get his school robes from wherever he had left his trunk.

With a final whistle from the engine the train pulled into Hogsmeade station and the students began to disembark.


	10. Arrival at Hogwarts

When the train stopped the three friends stepped down onto the platform, all three of them couldn't help but notice the lamp being waved around the very large man and Jared immediately thought that there had to be giant ancestry in his blood to be that big.

The large man's voice boomed above the noise being created by all the other students, "Firs'-years! Firs'-years over here!"

Unlike the other first years that slipped and stumbled after the large man, Jared walked gracefully across the dark and rain-slicked ground thanks to his Fae blood, although seeing Hermione start to slip he quickly grabbed her elbow earning him a smile of thanks before offering her his arm as the gentleman he was raised to be and helping her the rest of the way.

At the bottom of the steep narrow path that they followed the large man called over his shoulder, "Yeh'll get yer firs' sight o'Hogwarts in a sec." And as they turned a corner there it sat.

At the top of a high mountain on the other side of the vast black lake before them, where a group of small boats bobbed, many windows glinted with light like starts in a clear sky, the many turrets and towers visible as only dark outlines in the night.

The group of first years began to ohhh and ahhh at the sight of it while Jared merely raised an eyebrow. He could understand how the young mortal children were impressed, but really not only did he live in a castle himself but had seen the castles of all the other rulers of the Underground not to mention a pure Elvish castle whenever he visited the High Lord in the Kingdom of Dragons, and compared to the High Lord's castle well this was cheap and tacky.

"No more'n four to a boat!" The loud voice boomed after sufficient time to admire the view had passed. Jared took a seat in one of them along with Hermione and Neville; they were soon joined by a young boy who introduced himself as Dean Thomas. As they made the way across the lake, Jared leaned over the side slightly and began trailing his fingers in the water to see if he could sense any interesting life living under its deceptively calm surface.

To his delight he was able to sense an entire colony of mer-people down there. He made a mental note to find a way to get in touch and open at the very least communications, at best he could even find one or two friends down there.

Soon they were passing under the cliff and into a well-lit but damp cave, climbing out the large man checked that they were all there before knocking three times on the large doors.

The doors swung open to reveal a stern witch in emerald-green robes. The large man formally handed the first years over to her, revealing his name as Hagrid in the process and the witches name to be Professor McGonagall, who proceeded to lead them into a small chamber where they were instructed to smarten themselves up before disappearing to see if everything was ready for their arrival.

Unlike the other first years Jared didn't bother to smooth his clothing or hair, he knew he looked fine. As the others fussed over their appearance, Jared saw the red headed boy, Ron and Draco Malfoy have an argument, it appeared there was a long standing feud between the two families if their words were anything to go by.

Before it could become anything more than a verbal disagreement, Professor McGonagall returned, "We're ready for you now. Follow me."

She then proceeded to lead the group into the Great Hall.

As soon as Jared stepped inside he experienced a severe case of dizziness as thanks to his Fae magic, he saw not only the enchanted ceiling but the real ceiling at the same time after a few moments he managed to supress his Fae magic so that he saw just the enchanted ceiling and not both. Just ahead of him he could hear Hermione mentioning that she had read about the enchantment in a book before coming, he smirked thinking that she would most likely end up in Ravenclaw if she was that studious.

They arrived at the front of the hall where they could all see the stool with the tatty looking hat sitting on it, a faint glow surrounding it told Jared that the magic on it was old and so he wasn't too surprised when it began to sing its song.

Soon it was finished and the sorting began. He was surprised to hear Hermione be placed in Gryffindor and not Ravenclaw as he had expected, and not at all surprised when the arrogant Malfoy heir got his wish and was placed in Slytherin. He was pleased to see Neville go to Gryffindor as his new friend had mentioned on the train that he had been worried he wouldn't be sorted there and wanted it in a way to honour his parents.

Finally they came to the letter P.

"Potter, Harry!" McGonagall called out, as soon as she did whispers broke out at the sound of the name; Jared stood there and frowned slightly but remained silent.

McGonagall frowned and repeated her call, sounding impatient as she did so, "Potter, Harry!"

Again Jared refused to answer to the name that he had stopped using six years ago. His father may have told him how much emphasis the people of the wizarding world had placed on his middle name, but he made his choice, he would not dance to their tune but his own and as far as he was concerned his name was Jared and that is what he would answer to.

Finally the adults seemed to realise that no one was going to answer, it was then that the old man at the centre of the head table stood and silence fell all around. A few moments of searching the faces of the small group of first years resulted in his eyes landing on Jared and didn't leave him.

With a grandfatherly twinkle in his eyes and a benign smile on his face Dumbledore said, "Mr Potter will you please step forward and be sorted."

Jared stared back at the old man, easily deflecting the gentle attempts to enter his mind, keeping his expression neutral he said clear enough for everyone to hear, "My name is not Harry Potter, it is Prince Jared and I will only answer to that."

Naturally this sparked the whispers to begin again but stopped when Dumbledore, the twinkle in his eyes fading slightly but not disappearing, waved a hand for silence, in a voice that made it clear to the adults at least that he was humouring the child he said, "Very well, Jared Potter will you please step forward and be sorted."

Jared stayed in place and crossed his arms over his chest, a scowl now appearing as he retorted, "I did not say my surname was Potter, as such I will not answer to that. I am to be known as Prince Jared and will be addressed as either Prince Jared or your highness in a first instance followed by sir thereafter as my status dictates, unless I give permission to be addressed in any other way. If the members of staff and students of this school cannot understand this then I will leave. I have no wish to attend a school that is filled with imbeciles"

The smile completely disappeared from Dumbledore's face at that and silence ruled the hall for a few moments. Then to the shock of everyone there Dumbledore, not wanting to lose his chance to bring the child back under his control, conceded to the eleven year old and said, "Very well Prince Jared please step forward and be sorted."

With a bland look in place as though he was bored by all of this, Jared inclined his head and made his way to the stool, where McGonagall, a disapproving look on her own face, placed the sorting hat on his head.

Everything went black and there was silence for a brief moment and then Jared heard a voice next to his ear, _"my my, your highness such strong shields for one so young, I must ask that you lower them so I may conduct your sorting."_

His face hidden by the hat, Jared raised an eyebrow at the voice before replying with his mind, _"Before I do so I must have your word of honour and on the magic holding you together that you will tell no one, be they living or dead what you see."_

The voice replied in a tone that was both amused and sincere, _"I would never do so anyway sir, the magic that was used to create me would not allow it, however I also give you my word that I will keep all I see to myself."_

Jareth gave a smirk of satisfaction before lowering his outer defences.

As soon as the sorting hat saw into his mind the first thing it said was, " _Oh my, this is an honour indeed. Never before have I sat on the head of an individual with so much Fae blood running through their veins. I see this is where your title comes from as well."_

" _Does my blood affect what house I am placed into"_ Jared asked the hat curiously with his thoughts.

_"Hmmm no not really your Highness. Now I see plenty of cunning here, no doubt your fathers influence, although I seem to recall there being a great deal of cunning in the mind of James Potter as well. And there is certainly a thirst for knowledge, from your mother Lily perhaps; I was tempted to place her in Ravenclaw, although I see from your memories that your stepmother is quite intelligent too."_

Jared just gave a mental sigh at the Hat's rambling.

_"Plenty of courage too I see, a result of being raised in the Labyrinth no doubt, so far all qualities necessary for an heir to a Kingdom, especially one such as the Goblin Kingdom."_

" _Tell me"_ Jared asked the Hat in a mental voice filled with sarcasm, _"is there any chance of you making a decision tonight or would you like a few days to decide? "_

" _No patience I see more evidence of the influence from your father"_ came the hat's tart reply.

Jared was beginning to get annoyed and so snapped at it " _Insult my lord and father again you tatty piece of cloth and I will show you what even a half-blood member of the Fae is capable of!"_

The voice of the Hat immediately changed to one of apology " _My apologies your Highness I meant no insult. However your loyalty to your father, family and the Underground are clearly dominant in you and so I see it would seem that I shall have to sort you into_ HUFFLEPUFF."

This last was shouted to the now restless occupants of the Great Hall due to how long the sorting was taking, never before had anyone seen a sorting take so long, including Dumbledore who had begun to get worried.

As soon as the verdict was made the Hufflepuff table erupted into shouts and screams at getting the legendary Boy-Who-Lived in their house. Up at the staff table Dumbledore made sure to hide his own annoyance with a benign smile, he had given the hat strict orders to place the boy in Gryffindor, he was going to have to have a talk with it to see why he, the headmaster had been defied as well as learn what it had seen in the boy's head.

Soon all of the other first years had been sorted, and the headmaster stood to make his customary opening speech, beaming at them all, as though he was delighted to see each and every one of them there he spread his arms wide and said, "Welcome! Welcome to the beginning of a new year at Hogwarts! Before we begin our banquet, I would like to say a few words. And here they are: Nitwit! Blubber! Oddment! Tweak! Thank you!"

He sat back down and everyone but Jared clapped and cheered their eccentric headmaster. Jared just gave a slight frown at it all; he could see that the man was not eccentric, merely playing one so as to set all the new students at ease, to give them the pre-conceived notion that he was just an old man losing his marbles slightly.

He knew the gentle attempts to penetrate his mind earlier had come from the headmaster, not that he was in a position at the moment to say anything about it, but if his lessons from his father hadn't already warned him the actions tonight were enough to tell Jared that he was not a man to be trusted or fooled with easily.

This was reinforced by the fact that around him some of the older students were now making comments about how mad he was and yet still the best wizard in the world, the greatest sorcerer alive. Jared had to suppress the snort of laughter and disdain at that, no one in the wizarding world had seen a true sorcerer since the days of Merlin and Morgana, in fact the last person to show a glimmer of potential to be a true sorcerer was Mordred and that was only because he was Morgana's son.

Food had appeared on the platters in front of them and so Jared began helping himself, it was around mouthfuls of food all the first years began introducing themselves to each other, of course they all showed interest in Jared, as did the older students but they were a bit more subtle about it.

By the time the food for the main course had disappeared Jared knew the names of all the other first year Hufflepuffs as well as several of the older years. It was while eating his dessert Jared finally found a chance to cast his eye over the head table.

He was surprised to find that a teacher sat there with a thick layer of evil about his entire being, he couldn't believe he had missed it when he had first entered the hall, it was so clear to him now that he was looking up at the teachers. He couldn't completely identify what it was that caused it; he only knew it was there and made the decision he would need to inform his father about it.

He debated on trying to try and use his senses to see if he could identify what it was, but decided against it considering how public a setting this was. It was at that moment that his scar flared briefly with a stab of pain. He gave a small wince, more out of surprise then pain, it was also at that moment that he noticed that the man next to the one layered in evil, was glaring at him, a look of hate burning in his eyes.

Jared frowned not understanding how a man he had never met could look at him with such hate. He shook his head and turned away from the burning black eyes that spelled misery for his future.

With all of the food gone Dumbledore stood and gave out the start of term notices, as soon as the notice about the third floor was made whispers began circulating immediately.

Jared once again had to supress his emotions from showing, this time ones of disdain and contempt, after all why mention such a painful punishment if you want no one near there, doing so would only encourage the more curious and adventurous students to go looking, whilst the threat of something more mundane like a year of detentions would have worked much better.

But with the way the old man flicked his eyes at him as he told them this, he could tell he meant for Jared to go there anyway. He gave an internal snort of laughter as he thought _the old man is going to be disappointed if he thinks I'm going near it._

"And now, before we go to bed, let us sing the school song!" Dumbledore cried, Jared noticed that the other teacher's smiles had become rather fixed.

Dumbledore gave his wand a little flick as if he was trying to get a fly off the end and a long golden ribbon flew out of it, which lifted high above the tables and twisted itself snake-like into words, "Everyone pick their favourite tune," said Dumbledore, "and off we go!"

The hall erupted in a blast of mixed tunes and off-key students as they attempted what could be a tune of some sort. Jared gave a sigh and while he took after his father in singing couldn't bear the thought of forcing a tune to commit suicide with the words hanging in the air and so decided to simply read them out as a poem in a quiet voice that easily got drowned out by everyone else.

He was amused to see that the red headed twins from the train drew the experience out with their funeral dirge. Soon though it was done and Dumbledore sent them all off to bed.

xxxx

A/N and there we are Harry/Jared is now sorted and in Hufflpuff I hope you all agree with his sorting, I just didn't think someone that had been raised to always think situations through so as to be sure that they place the Kingdom before their own desires would end up in Gryffindor where the students are known for always rushing in without thinking. I did nearly put him in Slytherin because of the same thought but then realised that it wasn't due to cunning that Harry/Jared thought that way but loyalty to his father, the man that took him away from his horrible relatives and adopted him and a kingdom that accepted him as he was, so Hufflepuff seemed to fit more.

Keep writing and have fun

V.


	11. First or last day?

The hustle and bustle then was tremendous as everyone tried to leave the Great Hall at the same time, the prefects of each house gathering the first years together.

They made their way through the corridors, Jared only half listening to the warnings being given about moving staircases and that any passing ghost or portrait would help if they got lost, instead he was too busy wondering when he would be able to escape the castle and explore the lake or even the forest.

Before he realised it they had arrived at the section of the castle where the Hufflepuff dorms resided, close to the dungeons and thus the Slytherin dorms but not as far down into them.

The prefect stood before a wide wall that had a large wooden door that fit perfectly into the wall. It bore no design but its own grain, and there was no door handle only a door knocker in the shape of a sleeping badger. "Minoris aestimo" The badger suddenly stretched and stood, his head turning to look at the students stood there before the door swung open without a sound "That is the password do not forget it or you will be stuck until someone helps you." the prefect informed them, he then stepped inside and they all followed him.

Inside they found themselves standing in a large room, decorated with thick tapestries that helped keep the chill back and hold in the warmth being generated by the merrily burning fire in the large fire place that took up most of one wall, the crest for Hufflepuff house above it. Comfortable chairs with tables for studying were well spaced around the edges, with more comfortable chairs and sofas closer to the fire for socialising.

The primary colours of décor were a mixture of yellow and black, but there was an undercurrent of warmer oranges, browns and reds with tints of gold helped to mute them so that they were not hard on the student's eyes.

"The male dorms are through the doorway on the right and then the last door on the left for the first years, girls the left door and then again the last door of that corridor, I will warn you now to avoid any embarrassment there are methods in place to ensure that only male or female students can go down the correct corridors. Get some sleep you'll need it tomorrow." He finished with a welcome smile.

The prefect turned to leave but stopped and looked back at them his smile dimmed as he warned them, "Oh and one last thing, the Slytherin dorms are further into the dungeons but they are still closer to us than the others so be careful, they like to pick on us more than the other house's because we are believed to be the weaker house." With that final warning he left them to find their dorms on their own.

Upon entering their dorm room, the boys each found a four poster bed, yellow hangings with black hems framed each one and black bed sheets with yellow hems made them soft and welcoming to young men that had had an exhausting trip followed by a large meal to make them sleepy. At the base of each rested their trunks.

Ten minutes later Jared had changed and slid into his own bed when he became aware of someone watching him from somewhere. He took a deep breath and stretched out his senses, it was less than 10 seconds later that he felt something brush against them softly, a loving gesture.

He smiled, he knew that touch, had felt it many times when he or his father had stayed with one of the other rulers at their castles. Jared concentrated and sent back the same brush of the senses, hoping that his father felt it. Underground he knew he would have, but being Aboveground he wasn't so sure he was strong enough to be felt like that just yet.

A few minutes later and the feeling left him and he fell to sleep, there to dream of his family, both mortal and Fae.

He stood wrapped in the arms of his birth mother and Jareth, both giving him a tight embrace that showed how much they loved him, beside them stood James Potter and Sarah, James gave him a smile that showed Jared how proud he was of him as well as his love too, Sarah the same. Around them he could hear the laughter of his brother and sisters. He felt the gentle brush of his cheek by of all his friends Underground, including the High Lord.

And then it all changed, they melted away to leave him standing there on his own in the darkness, a terrible high pitched laughter arose around him, it was filled with cruelty and he saw a blinding flash of sickly green light.

It faded from his sight to reveal a red stone, a strange light glowing at its core and intricate strands of what looked to be white light surrounded it but Jared could see a pale grey tint to it. The strands of power grew until they were all he could see, then with a sound of breaking glass it disappeared, and yet he could smell something, something burning.

He awoke and looked at the watch he had placed on his bedside table to see it was six o'clock. Knowing he wasn't going to get back to sleep he decided to get up, slipping from his bed he found his dorm-mates to still be sleeping, grabbing some clothes he headed into the bathroom to take a long shower and think about his dream.

The part with his family was new but he guessed that was due to it being is first night Aboveground and he had fallen asleep thinking about them. The section with the cruel laugh and the green light was something he had dreamed several times and had spoken with his father about.

After the third time of having that dream so many years ago Jareth had gone to the ruler of the Underground Kingdom of Dreams and spoken to him about it, together they had determined that it was Jared's buried memory of the night his parents died, concerned for his son Jareth had then sent Jared to stay in the Kingdom of Dreams for a short time where he had then had lessons on how to handle such things so that they did not cause him any trouble psychologically. It had been at least three years since he had had that particular dream but again he attributed it to being and staying Aboveground for the first time.

The section of dream about the red stone however was also new and left him quite worried, he was sure that he had never come across such an artefact before Underground so it couldn't have been a memory, also after his time in the Dream Kingdom he had learned about the different types of dreams and from that he thought his sounded a lot like some of the prophetic dreams he had read about. Perhaps a letter to his old Dream teacher might be a good idea, with that decided he got out of the shower, dried off and headed out of the bathroom to get dressed.

When he emerged he found his new friends just waking. "You're up early." The boy called Justin sleepily said when he saw Jared already getting dressed.

Shrugging he replied, "I'm just used to getting up early I guess. Do you want me to wait for you guys?" he asked, if they were to be his companions for next seven years he supposed he should try to make friends with them.

Justin and a couple of the other boys smiled, "If you want, at least we wouldn't all be getting lost on our own and risk running into any Slytherin's."

Jared frowned slightly not liking the attitude they all seemed to have towards the Slytherin's and that he would get lost but decided to hold his tongue, after all they can't help being brought up in a world where such a heavy prejudice had been laid down by previous generations as well as the fact that they were not to know he grew up in a Labyrinth a thousand times harder to navigate then this castle. Instead he grabbed some parchment, a quill and some ink and using one of his textbooks to lean on, quickly wrote his letter describing his dream while the other boys got ready.

Half an hour later and they were finally making their way to the Great Hall for breakfast. They had just reached the doors to it when they were scattered from being pushed apart from behind by the two hulks of Crabbe and Goyle, followed by Malfoy a sneer of superiority on his face.

"Pathetic badgers, you need to lean your place." He said as he passed them.

Jared narrowed his eyes at the eleven year old as he snapped at the back of the blonde, "I am a Prince and Heir to a throne and the Heir to a Noble and Most Ancient House, you are nothing more than an Heir to a Magical House, my place is so far above yours you would get a sore neck craning to look at me."

Malfoy stopped and turned to look at him, sneer in place, "If you think I will listen to your lies and delusions Potter then your obviously stupid as well."

Jared pulled himself up straight, ignoring the fact that both the Headmaster and the wizard that had sat glaring with hatred at Jared the previous night were heading in their direction. In a voice that was clear and heard by all of the few early bird students in the hall said, "You have insulted me, my honour and the house of Hufflepuff as such I, Prince Jared do challenge you to a duel."

Malfoy stood there wide eyed in shock at him but before he could sneer a reply the professor arrived and snapped, "10 points from Hufflepuff"

Jared raised an eyebrow at him, "I do not know you sir or what authority you have to take points from, nor do I see any valid reason as to why these points have been taken from my house when it was a member of the Slytherin house that has provoked this situation, a member of the house that has yet to confirm if he accepts my challenge or will apologise for his insults."

Snape ignored what he said and sneered "Another 10 points for cheek to a professor." At this point Dumbledore got to them but before either Slytherin or the headmaster could say anything Jared addressed him.

"Headmaster, my fellow Hufflepuff students and I have been insulted by a member of Slytherin house; he then proceeded to insult me directly. All of these actions are more than enough as a legitimate reason for me to issue a formal duel, which I have done. At that point this man," He indicated to Snape, "who has not identified himself or what his authority is here, then docked points for no valid reason from Hufflepuff house, when I enquired as to his reason for doing so he took more points claiming I was being cheeky.

Tell me Headmaster what type of school are you running here that students feel they can insult others with no consequences and strange men can approach the students and speak to them as though they are nothing but dirt?"

He didn't give the old man a chance to reply, something he knew that he would not like if he did considering the grandfatherly look Dumbledore had on his face and the twinkle in his eyes, that again suggested he was going to do nothing more than humour him,

"If this is how you run your school then I am surprised it is still open as the school board must have been receiving numerous complaints from the parents and students as is their right should they feel that those in authority within the school itself will ignore them, enough to make them either suspend or close the school,"

He saw quite a few students become rather thoughtful looking at his words out of the corner of his eye but ignored it. He stood staring at Dumbledore waiting for his answers and as he suspected he didn't like what he heard.

"This man is one of your professors Harry, he is Professor Snape and I am sure he took the points in response to you issuing a duel as such a thing is not permitted at school."

Jared glared at the headmaster, "I told you last night my name is not Harry; I am to be addressed as Prince Jared unless I give permission otherwise. I will only accept the points taken from Hufflepuff if the same amount, 20 points, are taken from Slytherin for Mr Malfoy's insults and attitude towards his fellow students as well as an apology from Mr Malfoy."

Snape sneered, "Arrogant brat you will show respect to the Headmaster."

Jared turned and faced him, "On what grounds has he earned my respect? Has he called me by my title and name? Has he punished the student that gave insult to my house and companions as well as me that if left unchecked are clear signs of a bully developing? Has he reprimanded a member of his own staff for acting again in the manner of a bully to a student?"

Snape was about to say something when the Headmaster beat him to it, "Come now Harry…" but got no further.

Jared narrowed his eyes and snapped, "As you are incapable of even remembering my name or title you are clearly unfit to be a headmaster, as such I will not remain in this school any longer then it takes me to gather my belongs. Good day." With that he turned and walked out of the hall.

He heard the sneered snap of Snape "Potter you will stay where you are" at the same time as the headmaster called out, "Mr Potter you will stay here." But he ignored them both as he continued heading to Hufflepuff house.

He reached his dorm room with no problem, but before he began to pack his belongings he stopped next to his bed and closed his eyes in concentration. Taking a deep breath he gave a flick of his fingers and a crystal sphere appeared. He opened his eyes and grinned, being only half-Fae he sometimes had problems conjuring the perfect crystals needed for travel or communication.

He held the crystal in his hand and brought it to his lips, "I wish to speak to the King of the Goblins" the words had barely left his lips when the image of his father appeared in it.

Jareth frowned at his son, "Jared I told you to use a crystal only if there was an emergency. Has something happened?"

Jared gave him a brief smile, "I was insulted by another student and challenged him to formal duel, instead of allowing it to occur, the Headmaster and another professor either treated me like dirt or insisted on calling me Harry and Potter. As such I have advised them that as the Headmaster is clearly incapable of even remembering my name I do not find this to be a suitable school for me and so intend to leave."

Jareth's frowned had deepened, "What name did you tell them you wanted to be addressed as?"

Jared gave a shrug, "By my name and title, I told them I wanted to be known as Prince Jared unless I gave permissions otherwise."

"And still the Headmaster insisted on calling you Harry Potter and did nothing about the insults you had received?" Jareth asked him wanting to have a clear idea of what had angered his son.

"Yes father."

Jareth gave a single nod, "A headmaster that cannot accept a student changing his name or that student's status is indeed poor judgement, but to allow a student and then a member of staff to insult another student is intolerable. Pack your things I will arrive there shortly."

The image in Jared's crystal disappeared, with a flick of his hand so too did the crystal and Jared began packing his things back into his trunk. As he was doing this Professor Sprout came into the dorm, he saw her out if the corner of his eye but carried on with what he was doing while she watched him for a moment or two.

Finally she spoke, "Good morning, I am Professor Sprout, the head of Hufflepuff house and the Herbology Professor. I see that you truly intend to leave us then Prince Jared?"

He paused in what he was doing and faced her giving a short bow as he did. "Good morning Professor, it is with some regret that I must inform you that my father will be arriving soon and I will be leaving with him."

Sprout moved further into the room and sat herself down on one of the beds, raising an eyebrow at him, "With regret your highness? After hearing your words in the Great Hall, and apart from the challenge to a duel I would like to add I agree with what you said, you do not seem to have any regret about leaving."

Jared regarded her, "Honestly Professor a part of me did not want to come; I was happy with my family and did not want to leave them, especially to a world that is filled with such bigotry as the wizarding world." He perched himself on the side of his own bed as he spoke, facing her. "But at the same time I am half-Human and I cannot deny that half of myself, I know I need to learn how to control and use my human magic, also…" he went quiet and looked at his hands in his lap.

"Also…?" Sprout prompted him.

He took a deep breath and looked up at her, an honest but slightly sad look in his eyes, "I know that my birth parents attend this school when they were young and I was looking forward to trying to see if I could find out more about them as well as honour their memory by attending here as well."

She nodded her head a few times at that, standing she moved over to him and placed a hand on his shoulder, "I can understand those feelings, but you must do what you feel to be right. I know from seeing your actions this morning that I will be losing what I am sure would be an excellent member of Hufflepuff house. I must be honest with you your highness, the Headmaster ordered me to come up here and make you change your mind to stay, even now he is in the common room waiting for me to go tell him that you will do as he wants."

Jared frowned at her but before he could say anything she carried on, "But, in light if what you said this morning I see that we would be wrong to force you to stay in a place where you will be insulted and treated in the manner that you have been. I also intend to forward my own complaints to the school board, you are right too long have students and even some teachers have been allowed to get away with things they should not."

Jared have her a smile, "Professor, you begin to restore my hope that this may be a good school to go to after all."

She returned his smile with one of her own, "I hope you do not allow the acts of a few to mar the image and reputations of the majority here at Hogwarts?"

Jared shook his head, "My father taught me to always keep an open mind."

She gave him a single nod of the head before walking back to the door, "Then if you will excuse me Prince Jared I need to go have a few words with our Headmaster."

She left and he continued packing the last of his belongs. Once they were all in his trunk, he waved his hand over it and with Fae magic shrank it small enough to fit in his pocket.

When he reached the common room he found the Headmaster stood there waiting for him, Professor Sprout was off to the one side looking very unhappy, behind the Headmaster stood Professor's McGonagall and Snape.

He gave barely a nod in the Headmasters direction before heading for the door to the castle. "Mr Potter I must ask that you stop immediately."

Jared ignored him and continued towards the door, he heard a sigh from the Headmaster before this time saying, "Prince Jared you will stop immediately and return your belongings to your dorm room."

Jared stopped and without looking at him said in a firm voice, "You have insulted me, your member of staff has insulted me and another student has insulted me," He cocked his head to the side clearly looking at the Headmaster out of the corner of his eye, "So why would I listen to you?"

Before the Headmaster could respond Snape sneered, "He is your Headmaster and you will do as he tells you arrogant child."

Jared sneered back in an equally disdainful and insulting tone, "I did not speak to you, you have no place here so be silent."

Snape stepped forward looking furious, but Dumbledore raised a hand that stopped him, "Prince Jared, Professor Snape is a head of house and has my complete trust."

This time the sneering response still dripping disdain was directed at the Headmaster, "I am not a member of Slytherin house, if such a matter as to a student leaving was to be a cause for the head of houses to be present then where is the head of Ravenclaw? As they are not present I can only assume you are trying to use force by having only members of staff that will help you fight and belittle a student, yet another reason to add to my list to leave this place."

It was Professor McGonagall that beat Dumbledore or Snape to replying this time asking in a calm and measured voice, despite the anger and disapproval at his behaviour that was clear in her eyes and rigid posture, "May I ask how you intend to leave Prince Jared?"

Jared forced his tone to one of civility as he addressed her, "My father, the King is on his way here now to collect me."

Dumbledore paled when he heard this, Snape however sneered, "Your father is dead, and he was as arrogant as you; he paid for it with his life ten years ago."

Sprout stood at this, radiating the fury and outrage that showed on her face, "Severus Snape if you wish for me to continue harvesting plants for you to use in potions, as well as wish to continue to have the ability to even brew potions you will remove yourself from my house this instant."

Snape looked at her and sneered but it was Dumbledore that responded, "Now Pomona I don't think arguing between ourselves will help the situation."

Sprout looked at the headmaster in a way she had never thought she would, with a look of pure disdain, contempt and anger, "You defend what he has just said to an eleven year old child! Then you as much as said those words yourself Albus and if you allow him to speak like that to one student that I think it's time I started to review the complaints I have been hearing from my badgers with a new perspective; that regardless of all your platitudes they are in fact telling the truth and this… _man_ " she sneered the word indicating Snape, "is not only not fit to teach but not even fit to be near children."

McGonagall herself was now directing her rage at the two men, "I agree Albus what Severus has just said should never even be said in the presence of adults let alone to the very child whose parent he was referring to. He has gone too far and it is time something was done."

Jared had had enough and left them to it, walking out of Hufflepuff house and began to make his way to the main entrance, he ignored the stares and whispers he got from the students he passed on the way. He had just reached the entrance hall when he heard footsteps behind him hurrying to catch up.

"Prince Jared, your highness, I ask that you wait a moment?" he heard Professor Sprout call from behind him and, as he had no quarrel with her, in fact after the short meeting they had in the dorm room he had quite liked the woman that should be his head of house, Jared stopped and faced her to see Professor McGonagall walking beside her in haste.

He waited for them to catch up, "Your highness," Professor McGonagall said with a slight bow of her head, "before you leave with your father I would ask that both you and he join me and Professor Sprout in my office to discuss the matter of you leaving."

Before Jared could answer her another much smoother voice spoke up from the open door, "As you have asked so nicely dear lady, I see no reason why we should refuse." Jareth stepped into the main entrance and Jared couldn't help the large grin at the sight of him.


	12. Decisions made

"Father" Jared said happily wanting to rush to him and give him a hug, but at the same time knowing that in the current situation he couldn't and so had to settle for a respectful bow bending a little at the waist.

Jareth returned his smile and gave a slight bow of his head in return, "Hello Jared, I trust you are well?"

"Of course sire." He gave a glance at the two women, "Are you sure you're ok with this meeting?"

Jareth raised an eyebrow at him, "you need training little one."

Jared ducked his head at the look and hearing his old nickname, "I know sire." After a moment he pulled himself up straight and half turned towards to the two professors, "My Lord may I introduce Deputy Headmistress McGonagall and Professor Sprout, the head of my house Hufflepuff. Ladies may I introduce my lord and father King Jareth."

McGonagall and Sprout both bobbed short curtseys respectively to Jareth, "Welcome to Hogwarts Sire," McGonagall said swallowing her sudden nerves and kept a look of calm professionalism on her face, "If you and your son would please follow me I will take us all to my office where we can talk."

"Then please lead on." Jareth replied, at the same time he stepped up next to Jared and placed a hand on his shoulder with a gentle squeeze.

The four of them moved off in the direction of McGonagall's office, only Jareth was aware of the eyes that watched from the stairs that led to the dungeons where the Headmaster and another man stood, one glaring in hatred the other with worry and fear, remembering the last time he had seen Jareth. Knowing they were watching he couldn't resist turning his head and meeting the eyes of the old man giving him a smirk, revealing some if his sharper pointed Fae teeth.

xx

Once they reached the office McGonagall let them in and as soon as they were all inside she closed the door and stepping forward indicated her own chair, "My lord please take my chair it is much more comfortable than the others, I keep an enchantment on them to make them uncomfortable to students that have misbehaved."

Jareth smirked, "interesting, I may have to steal your idea, it would enhance the Oubliettes quite nicely."

Jared snorted at what he said as he made his way to one of the chairs, Jareth moved to the one behind the desk and McGonagall and Sprout both took a seat in front of the desk with Jared after summoning some extra ones from the corner of the office.

Jareth began their meeting by politely asking, "I trust no lessons are being disrupted while you are here?"

McGonagall calmly replied, "We informed the Headmaster that we intended to try and talk to Prince Jared to at least make an attempt to clean up the mess he had made and that therefore as the Headmaster he could deal with ensuring our classes are covered."

Jareth gave a small laugh, "Deputy Headmistress should you ever find yourself bored with your current vocation I am sure I can find you a place in my Labyrinth."

She gave him a brief smile, "I thank you sire and please you may call me Minerva, and I am sure my colleague would be happy for you to call her Pomona."

Sprout gave a confirming nod of assent, "I would sire."

Jareth gave a nod of acknowledgement and thanks, "Very well ladies, now perhaps you would be kind enough to tell me why my son was insulted and treated in a manner that is not fit for a student under your care let alone a Prince and Heir to a throne?"

Both women squirmed at that, but Sprout answered him, "It is with great regret that for too long we have allowed ourselves to be persuaded that certain attitudes of both staff and students are acceptable as well as listened to platitudes from the Headmaster that there would be changes when none were in fact done. This morning was an example of that and has opened the eyes for some of us."

"Indeed" McGonagall added, "I no longer intend to restrict my duties as Deputy Headmistress to administration work alone, I have every intention of starting to pay more attention to the active hands-on side of my role."

"And how can I be certain that my son will not only be able to walk around this school without being insulted but will not have to be in contact with members of staff that treat him as though he is worthless?" Jareth asked them with a dangerous edge to his voice.

McGonagall frowned, "Unfortunately only the Headmaster or the school board has the authority to remove a member of staff, however to ensure that there is minimum contact between your son and Professor Snape I was hoping to offer the services of tutor in his place."

"A tutor?" Jareth asked.

Professor Sprout said, " Sire, I am not just a teacher of the subject Herbology, I am also considered a master of it, as such I supply a great deal of people that consider me a trust worthy and reputable source. There is a young woman I know, she does not have a master's in the art of Potions as Professor Snape does, but she does have the qualifications to teach the subject to the required standard. I am more than happy to contact her and request her services for Prince Jared."

"I will also talk to all of the students and members of staff in the Great Hall at this evening's meal in regards to acceptable behaviour within the school, and remind everyone of the punishments for acting in an unacceptable manner, punishments that were set down long ago but have been neglected for too long as well" McGonagall added.

"Jared?" his father looked at him questioningly to see if this would be enough to make him stay.

Jared sat in silence as he considered what had been said, "What of the Headmaster? And the challenge I made to Mr Malfoy?" he asked them.

McGonagall frowned, "Mr Malfoy will be made to apologise and if he does not then I will use my authority as the Deputy Headmistress to override the Headmaster and allow the challenge to a duel that Prince Jared issued this morning to stand. The Headmaster himself is slightly more difficult, in his position he can request you to his office at any time should he wish, however that does not mean that you have to go alone." She looked directly at Jared now.

"If you feel threatened or intimidated to be near a member of staff that is in any position at the school, you have the right to a witness being present. As you are in Hufflepuff house I would suggest that anytime the Headmaster asks you to report to his office you advise this to Professor Sprout and she will accompany you, if she is not free as the Deputy Headmistress you may request my presence instead." She gave a grimace as she finished, "I will also inform the Headmaster that this is a condition you have agreed to if you are to remain at the school and that only myself and Professor Sprout can be present no other teachers can act in our place, would this be acceptable your highness?"

Jared gave a nod of his head and a small smile to her, "It would be for me, what do you think my lord?"

Jareth gave a nod of his, "I find all that you have mentioned to be acceptable, it is a shame that such things are required to be put in place though for a place of learning."

McGonagall's grimace deepened to a look of distaste, "And it is something I intend to rectify as soon as I can, unfortunately it will not be easy to make many changes straight away, but I will make a start on them."

Jareth gave her a calculating look before saying, "I may be able to help you there, but I must ask for an oath from you ladies, to not reveal what I will now reveal to you."

Sprout and McGonagall shared a look of equal curiosity and silent agreement, "You have my word and oath on my magic sire I will not reveal what you now tell me." McGonagall said, quickly followed by Sprout.

Jareth gave a smile filled with mischief, "I am the King of the Goblins."

Both sat there in shock, Jared couldn't help laughing at the look on both their faces, "Brilliant Father, absolutely brilliant, that has just brightened what was becoming a really horrible day."

"As Master of Mischief do you expect anything less? Now ladies, as the King of the Goblins I can authorise them to give you all possible assistance that is available by Gringotts."

McGonagall said, "Thank you my lord that is a very generous offer. But I do not see what help the bank can do to help make changes within the school?"

A smirk appeared on Jareth's face, "A conversation that I do not think my son needs to a part of, after all he is meant to be here learning and I am sure he should be in class right now."

Jared sat up, "What wait, no father you can't send me away, I want to stay."

"You are a student of this school again now Jared, as such there is no reason for you to be present and hear discussions that you have business to be a part of. Off to classes' young man, or would you like me to tell your Stepmother that you are trying to avoid your training?"

Jared went silent for a moment, and his eyes widened with a touch of horror in them before turning to Professor Sprout and quickly saying, "Professor it would appear that I do not yet have my class schedule, would you happen to know what class I should be attending at this moment?"

Sprout tried to hide her smile, "I have your schedule here." She pulled the copy she was due to give him along with all the other first years at breakfast out of a pocket in her robe, handed it to him; he gave it a quick glance before standing and with a respectful bow to them all hastily left the room.

Once he was gone she turned back to the King and said with amusement, "I shall have to remember that if I ever have a problem with him doing his homework."

Jareth laughed, "It never fails." Both of the Professors joined him in his laughter before returning to their conversation on how the Goblins could help them make changes.

xxxx

During the rest of the day the prefects for all four houses received a message from their heads of houses that they were to ensure all members of their house were to be in the Great Hall by six thirty as there was an important announcement to be made before the evening meal was to be served.

Prince Jared sent his letter about the dream he had had off with Hedwig and also received a message from Professor Sprout asking him to go to the anti-room off the Great Hall at six o'clock. When he arrived he found not only Professor McGonagall and Sprout but Professor Snape and Draco Malfoy waiting there.

"Please come in Prince Jared" McGonagall said. He stepped further in, moving to stand near to his head of House. Snape was stood with his arms crossed across his chest a sour bitter look on his face, his eyes also had an intense anger burning in them as he glared at the Jared.

Malfoy stood looking sulky and sullen next to the tall dark man, anger burning in his own eyes as he glared at Jared as well.

"Now Prince Jared, this morning you were insulted by Mr Malfoy and issued a formal duel, I have spoken to Mr Malfoy and explained to him not only why his behaviour was wrong but that it is not behaviour that is tolerated here at Hogwarts, as such he will apologise to you here and now. Will this be sufficient for you to retract your challenge of a duel?" McGonagall asked him.

Jared gave her a short bow of his head, "Deputy Headmistress McGonagall I thank you for explaining to Mr Malfoy what I believe any gentleman should have been raised to know and if he apologises and I feel it to be a sincere apology I will retract my challenge." He then turned to regard Malfoy, burying the intense dislike he had begun to have for the boy behind a neutral mask he had developed during the many formal visits and parties he had been dragged to by his father.

Snape sneered at him and began to spit out, "I find…" but was immediately interrupted by McGonagall who's voice was filled with tightly controlled anger.

"Enough Severus we have spoken on this, you have made your feelings clear and perhaps one day if you are the deputy head of this school the students can acts as bullies but not while I am in the position."

Snape was now glaring at her with the same intense hatred he had been showing Jared but did not say another word while Malfoy looked up at him with a pleading look of is own but seeing he was not going to get any help from him turned back to glaring at Jared.

"Mr Malfoy," McGonagall snapped, "we do not have all night, now I suggest you apologise or accept Prince Jared's challenge."

Malfoy actually managed to keep the anger and shame he was feeling at having to do this from being heard in his voice as he said, "Prince Jared, I would like to apologies for the insults I gave to you, your friends and Hufflepuff house this morning, my words were ill thought and should not have been said."

Jared held his gaze for a few moments, letting the silence between them stretch out before finally saying in a formal cool voice, "I accept your apology Mr Malfoy and retract my challenge to a formal duel."

McGonagall gave him a single nod, "Thank you the points removed from Hufflepuff house this morning will also be restored, now I suggest you both head out to the Great Hall."

Jared gave her a second short bow, this time bending slightly at the waist instead of just his head and as he turned to head out of the anti-room Sprout briefly put a hand on his shoulder and gave it a small squeeze and smiled at him to show that she was happy with his conduct there. He returned her smile and then went to wait for his friends to arrive at the Hufflepuff table and when they did he told them what had happened in a quiet voice while they all waited for any last minuets students to arrive.

It was just after half six when the Head Boy and Girl advised the staff table that the prefects for all houses had confirmed to them that all the students were now there. All of the staff were present as well, including Trelawney and Binns, both had been told to make sure to be there by McGonagall earlier in the day.

In the case of Binns it had taken McGonagall ten minutes to get him to agree to attend as he kept saying that it was irregular and not his normal routine, he even kept trying to leave the room on her as he was usually heading for the staff room at that time after a class. Finally McGonagall had snapped that he was only a professor and so would do as the Deputy Headmistress told him or she would see him fired and exercised from the school. It was this that had finally gotten through to him and so there he was hovering at the end of the table.

After hearing that an announcement was going to be made the students were expecting Dumbledore to be the one to stand and speak to them, therefore apart from Jared they were surprised to see McGonagall get up and move around the table to stand before them all. Behind her Dumbledore sat in his own slightly raised seat, smiling gently and observing them all with his usual twinkling eyes, looking like a benevolent king watching over them all and in harmony with his staff and their actions.

Inside Dumbledore was fuming, that McGonagall was daring to give this lecture to the students, that she was effectively taking the first big step to running all the work he had done on creating the tensions between the houses. Didn't she know that if they stopped the students from acting as they did they would start to co-operate with each other and then this would lead to them thinking that they could decide their own paths in life and ignore him.

After all if they insulted and fought each other then he could make sure he stepped in with those that were the worst and make them thankful for his attention and look up to him as he gave them a far easier punishment then they deserved, which would lead to them listening to him because he had shown that he was the one who understood them and was willing to help them and give them a second chance. This would lead to him then be able to make sure they are on the correct path that he decided they need to be on for the greater good.

If they stopped the insults and fighting then this would be impossible, but he also needed to keep Harry Potter in the school and this he had been told was a part of the conditions the man claiming to care of the boy had insisted on to allow him to remain. Well it was a small concession and one he could work around, after all his deputy couldn't be everywhere so he was sure he would still be able to work something out to show and work with those that needed his favour and guidance.

It also still galled him that he could no longer go near the boy either, not if he wanted to keep him in the school still again that was what proxies were for and so another problem he could soon get around. He sat and watched the students feeling sure he knew what the reaction would be for most of them to this little lecture.

"Good evening," McGonagall began looking out over the four house tables, "I am sure you are all wondering why we have called you all together tonight, in relation to events that occurred this morning it has become clear to the staff that certain behaviours being exhibited by some students and even members of staff have come to be thought of as not only normal but acceptable. This ends now." Her voice became hard and firm at this last bit and she continued to speak in the same hard tone of voice for the rest of her speech.

"We are here to give you an education, you are here to learn not only the necessary skills that will aid you in your life after Hogwarts but to find friends that will be with you as you go through life.

Insulting and fighting has never been considered acceptable for within these walls but this seems to be have been forgotten so tonight I am reminding everyone any action taken by anyone be they student or staff that insults, belittles or looks to be to the detriment, either mental or physical of anyone will be dealt with.

If you are heard to call a fellow resident of the school a nasty and racist name or insult their heritage then 30 points will be taken from your house and you will serve three detentions with the head of house for the student you have insulted.

Insults of a personal nature to a fellow resident of the school will results in 30 points and three detentions with the head of house of the one insulted.

Any physical acts seen to occur will be met with 50 points from your house and a week of detention with the head of house for the victim.

Prefects, should you be found to be involved in any acts such as these will mean the immediately loss of your prefect badge.

These are only the main ways we have seen bullying starting to occur within the school but we know they are not all that goes on, however anything outside the three ways I have mentioned will be dealt with on an individual basis, and if the act is not directly witnessed by a professor then the matter will be heard by the heads of houses for the students involved and all wands involved will also be examined.

If the one causing insults or any other act of bullying is found to be a member of staff then they will be dealt with by myself and the Headmaster together.

We are warning you now; we consider this school to now have an attitude of intolerance to any who do not want to treat their fellow residents with the respect we all deserve."

She gave them all one last firm hard look before returning to her seat at the staff table, the silence stretched for another minute before the food for the evening meal began appearing, at this the silence was broken as people began eating but a subdued air remained as they all talked about what had been said and what effect it would have on life in the school.


	13. Lessons begin

The first week passed, and after what had happened on the first day, it had resulted in whispers and stares following Jared everywhere he went. The tentative friendship he had started with his fellow dorm mates faltered slightly but after a day or two they began to relax again.

Malfoy kept his distance from Jared, clearly avoiding the young prince and trying to keep his head down, if rumours were to be believed the large eagle owl that was seen delivering a letter to Malfoy two days after the first day held a very scathing letter from his father on the correct behaviour of an heir to the Malfoy house, especially when speaking and dealing with someone with as much potential political power as Jared had. According to rumours this had resulted in Malfoy keeping his head down in his own house as well as around the rest of the school.

The friendships he had begun with Neville and Hermione had also continued, they would often meet in the library and study together for at least an hour before heading out for a walk either around the castle or on the grounds to talk about anything other than class work.

Hermione had been very reluctant the first time Jared suggested it until he made the point that studying all the time was not only boring but useless because after a certain amount of time the brain would reach a limit on how attentive it would be and that this affected the rate at which it could take in knowledge, it was best to take a break and recharge. After the first couple of days of doing this even Hermione had to admit that she was finding it easier to study, remember and understand the work.

It was during classes that he was given a reprieve from all the stares and whispers, as they all concentrated on what they were being taught.

He found astronomy interesting, he had loved learning all of the different constellations of the Underground, and now he had a whole new set to look at and learn.

History of magic not only bored him but eventually began to anger him after only an hour, the teacher, a ghost of a professor, taught them about the Goblin wars and even then it was to only make it sound as though they were nothing but creatures that fought and squabbled like children. He taught nothing of the reasons behind the fights, or of the intricate politics that existed between the different goblin clans, something Jared had been obliged to learn due to his position as their prince.

What was worse was the subject was called history of magic and yet after flicking ahead in his text book and speaking to some older students he found out that they never seemed to study the history of human magic or that of any other magical creature's origins. Never once did they speak of the elves, it was as though they had either been forgotten or shockingly ignored.

Herbology again he found to be interesting, he knew of all the different plants and such that grew in the Labyrinth and several that didn't and so it was similar to astrology, an old area with new information.

Charms and Transfiguration presented him with a lovely challenge. The magic was new and interesting, he soaked up every word, every wand movement determined to triumph in these new subjects.

He hated Defence Against the Dark Arts. This was another area he had trained in heavily as he grew up, having several masters of weapons and hand-to-hand training as well as masters of battle magic in both Fae and Goblin magic, he had hoped to start beginning something similar with his human magic.

Instead he just couldn't concentrate with the thick layer of evil smothering Professor Quirrell, reaching out to him every time he was anywhere near the Professor. It made his skin crawl, he didn't even need to open his Fae senses to be able to sense it, it was so strong, he couldn't understand how the Headmaster didn't feel it f he was so great a wizard as everybody said he was.

And as for the stuttering the man did when speaking, Jared could see it was as fake as the false alarms scattered throughout the Labyrinth. He had no doubt that this was the teacher that needed watching the most after the Headmaster and his glaring, sneering puppet, Jared decided he would also mention it to his father in one of his next letters home.

Finally he had Potions.

They had heard the horror stories from the older students and from the other first years that had already had Potions lessons with Snape during the week and as Jared broke off from the rest of the Hufflepuff student's, they all looked at him with envy.

Unlike the others that headed further into the dungeons, Jared stopped not that far past Hufflepuff house, it was still enough to give a chill to the air that was not felt until you had moved several feet past Hufflepuff house and entered the dungeons properly. It was at the top of the stairs that descended even further in that Jared turned and headed for a class room that was about three feet in from the corridor and stairs.

Knocking on the door he heard 'Enter' and pushing it open found himself in what appeared to be a dis-used class room that had obviously been quickly cleaned so as to be put back into use for his lessons.

At the front stood a young woman with short brown hair pulled back into a ponytail, warm blue eyes and dressed in a pair of black trousers, a comfortable fitting white top and an open fronted black over robe that looked more like a lab coat than a traditional wizarding robe. She gave a smile and said, "Prince Jared, please come in and take a seat."

Jared moved to the front of the class room and took a seat at the desk set up in front of her. "My name is Susan Whitehorn, I don't have a formal qualification to be a professor, and as such I am unable to claim that for a title so I thought we could keep things a little more informal and let you call me either Sue or Susan."

Jared gave a smile, "That sounds fine with me, and if we are going to be informal then I guess I should let you call me Jared."

"Excellent, now to begin with have you read any of your potions text book?" She asked him taking a seat opposite him but at the same desk.

Jared gave a nod, "I read through the first three chapters, all the ones to do with preparation of ingredients, I didn't go further because then it starts to deal with the actual brewing of potions and I didn't think I would need that yet."

He got a smile at that, "Excellent and you are spot on thinking that, only an idiot would start you brewing potions without making sure you have a thorough knowledge of how to prepare your ingredients, including what tools are best to use on different things as well as how the ingredients interact with each other in the potion being brewed.

With that in mind the first two full lessons we have together we are going to cover all the different tools that can be used in potions and how the different materials to make those tools can have different effects as well as the different methods for preparing ingredients finishing with an overview of all the most common ingredients used in potions today and how they can interact with each other. After that we will spend the first half hour of each lesson on the different ingredients that will be used in the potion we will be brewing before we actually brew it in what remains of that day's lesson."

Jared gave a nod and pulled parchment, a quill and ink out of his bag, "Ok so may I ask what we are going to begin with?"

Sue stood up and walked over to the teachers desk where she picked up a silver case and walking back over she put it down and opening up the top which folded out into two sections, Jared could now see that it was set up like the old fashioned doctors bags but looked much more modern, inside there were all sorts of tools neatly put away in the best place for them. "First of all we are going to go over the different tools that are available, this is my own personal kit, now some of these tools you won't need until you're in at least your third or fourth year level potions but it won't hurt for you to learn about them now."

They then spent the rest of the lesson going through each of the tools, Sue would pull one out, describe it and how it would help with the potion or preparation of ingredients and if it came in any other type of materials and if so what they were and how they affected a potion. By the end of the lesson they had gone through the whole kit with Jared taking lots of notes.

As Jared packed up his things Sue said, "Now next lesson as I said we are going to go over ingredients, this year I think we'll stick the most common ingredients you would find in simple potions as they are what will be used on all of your first year potions. Before your next lesson I want an essay listing all of the tools we have gone over today, with a short paragraph about five or six lines long describing what the tool does."

Jared noted this down in a separate notebook he kept that listed all of his homework assignments, that way he could keep a track of what he had to do and for when, as well as what he had already done.

"Thanks for a great lesson Sue, from what I hear about the normal potions teacher Mr Snape I don't think he even tells the students what the tools are we use or even the best way to prepare things."

Sue grimaced, "I know he doesn't, I came here for my schooling and had to sit through my last two years with him as my teacher, I was lucky that I seem to have a natural talent with potions otherwise I would have struggled to get the O I did in my NEWTS. I know a lot of students that should have gotten the same grade as me didn't because of him."

Jared shook his head, "I really don't know how they get away with having someone that is clearly wrong for a teaching position remain in it for as long as he has."

Sue gave a sigh, "I know what you mean, but I do know that Professors Sprout and McGonagall are working on it, and I wouldn't be too surprised if Professor Flitwick is enlisted in that soon"

"He's the head of Ravenclaw isn't he?" Jared asked, when she gave him a nod in reply he said, "I like him, we had Charms on Tuesday, I really enjoyed the lesson and can't wait to learn more."

Sue gave a huge smile as she walked him out of the class room and back to the main entrance hall, "He was my Head of house, I was a Ravenclaw when I was here, and he was always fair but don't ever cross him, he is part goblin and if you get him angry he can get very ferocious. It's possibly what made him such a good duelling champion."

Jared raised his eyebrows at being told the little wizard was part goblin, he had thought he felt some kind of pull to the little man but had thought it was just to do with his general demeanour, and to hear he was a duelling champion made him reconsider his opinion of Flitwick being a push over as he had thought he would be considering how cheerful he always seemed to be.

He gave her a smile of thanks, "I'll keep that in mind." They reached the main entrance and said there goodbyes, Jared decided to head into the Great Hall to wait for his fellow Hufflepuff students as lunch would be starting soon.

While he waited he pulled out his quill, ink and some parchment deciding to write to his father, he had been told not to tell anyone what kingdom he was a prince off, but considering Professor Flitwick's heritage he wanted to see if he could get permission to at least tell him.

He had just finished it and folded it up, shoving it in bag as the rest of his year mates turned up. "Hey guys, how was your potions lesson?"

The others all sat down around him with several groans, "It was dreadful" Justin answered for them all, "he never stopped insulting us, and he didn't give any kind of instruction either. He put the recipe for the potion on the board and told us to make it."

Susan Bones's voice was filled with disgust as she said, "My aunt is the head of the DMLE," She saw a couple of confused looks from a some of the others so quickly said as explanation, "Magical law enforcement, and she has told me that before you can learn how to do or use something you have to understand how it works first. Personally even after brewing the potion I still have no idea about the basics of it."

Justin looked at him with envy as he asked, "What about your lesson? How did it go?"

Jared gave a smile, "It was actually quite good, my tutor Susan Whitehorn, went over all the types of tools that can be used for brewing and next week we are going over all the common ingredients that we'll be using in the potions for first year."

"Man Prince Jared, you are so lucky. I don't suppose there is any way of getting us into your tutor's class is there instead of Snape's?" Justin asked him hopefully.

Jared gave him an apologetic smile, "Sorry guys I don't think it would work, but you know you could all submit complaints about him to Professor Sprout, if she can't do anything then submit them directly to the school board."

He got a snort of laughter from several of the students, not just from some of the first years but some older ones too that had been listening in subtly. Before he could insist on it being one of their rights it was Susan one of the few that hadn't laughed that said, "Actually Prince Jared is right, we are allowed to go over the heads of the members of staff at the school if we feel like they won't listen to us. Of course if any complaints sent to the board are found to be invalid it can back fire fairly badly on the student making the complaint."

This sparked a discussion up and down the table that carried on for the rest of lunch as well as later in the evening over dinner. By that point the discussion had also spread to both Gryffindor and Ravenclaw tables along with some possible ideas on how to submit complaints not just of individual students but groups of them working together.

It was after dinner that Jared made his way to the owlery, he spent some time with Hedwig before sending her off with his letter, before heading back to Hufflepuff house for the evening.


	14. Healthy swim and connections made.

Jared got up early the next morning; he had decided to wait until after the first week before carrying on with some of his usual exercise routine so as to give him time to find the best areas for what he needed. After getting changed into some workout clothes he headed out to the lake.

As the lake was only half a mile in diameter, but he had sensed an entire colony of mer-people below its surface on the trip across it on the first night, not to mention the giant squid that they saw made regular appearances, Jared figured it had be extremely deep possible even branching out further in a direction under the surrounding grounds that they could not see to form an underground lake somewhere.

Instead of walking to the lake Jared jogged down, using it as a part of his warm up. Once he reached the edge of the lake he spent the next twenty minutes going through several different stretches before stripping off his loose trousers to reveal a pair of swimming shorts. He folded the trousers and placed them on the ground before drawing a circle around them in the dirt, along with a few Fae symbols that would ensure no one could touch them until he either removed the symbols or broke the circle himself.

He walked into the lake until it was up to his thighs; standing there he closed his eyes and concentrated, allowing his Fae magic to fill him up and change him just enough to be able to breath under water, as well as not feel how cold the water was or be affected by changes in pressure the deeper he swam. As long as he didn't come into contact with anything made from iron in the lake his changes would hold for as long as he needed them to.

Diving in under the water he began heading in the direction of the colony of mer-people he had sensed, taking his time to explore a little and find some of the other magical species that lived in the waters. He found the Giant Squid and played with it for nearly half an hour before carrying on.

Finally he heard the sound of music and singing, following it he came upon three mer-people, one playing an instrument while the other two sang together in a duet. Jared hung back slightly listening to them, only when they were coming to the end of the song did he swim a little closer allowing them to see him.

All three stopped and swam away from him several feet, Jared raised his hands above his head calmly calling out in mermish, "I mean no harm, my name is Prince Jared I come seeking friendship with the clan can you take me to one I can speak to?"

The male member of the trio swam a little closer and considered him before replying, "I serve in the guards for the clan, I can take you to my captain. He will decided if you are a threat or not."

He passed the instrument he had been playing to one of the females before indicating Jared to follow him, with a nod of acceptance Jared swam after him.

After following his guide for about five minutes Jared saw a structure made from coral and seaweed, it matched ones that he could see a short distance away on either side and had no doubt that they lined the perimeter of the area that the clan had settled in.

As they approached another mer-man swam out, he was much bulkier than the one he followed and wore a metal breast plate and vanbraces. He also had a sword hanging from a belt, all of which Jared hoped contained no iron as they were now very deep into the lake and just one touch form any of them and it would undo the Fae magic he had cast on himself and he wasn't sure he would make it back to the surface before drowning.

"Earvin what are you doing here, it's your day off. I don't have you scheduled for duty today." He said to the young mer-man.

"I know captain; I went out with Ara and Brenna. We were practicing for the concert when we were approached by this boy. He called himself Prince Jared and tells us that he comes seeking friendship with the clan. I thought it best to bring him to you."

He swam to the side a little, revealing Jared behind him. The captain regarded him for a moment, "you did correct Earvin. Come young human wizard, join me inside and we will talk." He turned went back into the structure that was obviously a guard post clearly expecting Jared to follow him which he did giving a nod of thanks to his guide.

Inside the captain gestured to what was a chair but to Jared looked more like a stool with a top that slanted more than normal, perching on the end he politely said, "I give you my word Captain, I come only seeking peace and friendship. You are correct to identify me as a human wizard, but I am also half-Fae and Son and Heir to the throne of the Goblins."

The captain seemed slightly surprised at this, "We heard rumours several years ago from our brethren Underground that the goblin King suddenly had an Heir that was only half-Fae, but then when we heard of his marriage and birth of his children we considered the rumours to be untrue. We did not think the King would allow someone who is not fully of his blood to be his Heir."

Jared gave a small smile at this, "The story of how I can to be my father's Son and Heir is a long one, perhaps best for another time. I recently came to Hogwarts to begin training my human magic, on the night we arrived and I passed over the lake I sensed your clan and hoped that we could be friends. I sometimes visited some of the clans in the Underground and made several friends amongst them."

The captain listen to him and again considered him for several moments before saying, "If the decision was mine to make I would say you are welcome, we have only a little contact with our Underground cousins and I for one would be more than happy to hear the news from there. Unfortunately though it is for our King and Queen to decide if we have contact with you; I can pass your request for friendship to them but I do not think they would see you or make a decision today. It would be best if you returned to the surface and waited for us to contact you."

Jared rose, "I understand and I am happy to wait for your King and Queen's decision but I must ask that you not inform Dumbledore that I have been here."

The curious and suddenly wary look he received from the captain had him explaining, "He has tried to manipulate my life in ways that angered my father when he found out, as well as insist on not calling me by my name and title since I arrived at the castle which is highly insulting. All of this has led to a lot of mistrust for him by both me and my father."

The guard captain nodded in understanding, "The clan greatly distrust all Witches and Wizards, and Dumbledore has proven rather slippery in his dealing with the clan, however he is the Headmaster of the school and as such has complete say in if we can remain in the Lake so the King and Queen have had to be cautious in their dealing with him. I will pass your request for anonymity on to them as well."

Jared gave a true smile at the captain now, "Thank you, before you allow me to leave may I ask the name of your clan?"

The Captain indicated that Jared should join him back outside as he replied, "We are known as the Black Lake Clan."

Jared followed him and gave a small laugh, "I should have guessed given this is called the Black Lake."

The captain returned his smile, "Indeed, now if you continue in that direction for about ten minutes, it will place you about ten minutes' walk from the castle but will also avoid the nest of Grindylows that live in the seaweed not far from here."

Jared gave a short bow to him, "Thank you Captain." He then concentrated hard and managed to create a small crystal, holding it out to the captain he said, "If you or anyone who wants to contact me holds this and think of my name, I'll know and try to get to the lake as soon as I can."

The captain took it cautiously as he said, "You give your word as a Prince this will hurt no one should I hand it to them?" clearly he was thinking of the safety of his King and Queen, something Jared could understand as he would have asked the same if their positions were reversed.

Placing his hand over his heart he said, "I give you my word of honour on my blood and magic that this will harm no one be they living or dead should you hand it to them and is for communication only."

This seemed to satisfy the guard captain and with his own short bow bid him goodbye before returning back to the guard post.

Jared swam back to the surface in the direction the captain had pointed in, when he did surface he concentrated his Fae magic and retuned himself back to being able to breath on land and then after orientating himself with the position the castle was compared to where he had entered the lake, swam back to where he had left his trousers. Getting out he put them back on and then went for a jog around the lake before returning back to the castle to grab a shower and change.

By the time this was all done it was now 10 o'clock in the morning, knowing that he had missed breakfast Jared decided the time had come for him to make friends with a certain pair of prankster hoping that if they knew the castle so well to set up some of the pranks he had been hearing about from older Hufflepuff's that they might know the way to the kitchens where he would then be able to get a late breakfast, depending on how long it took him to locate them.

He made his way to an old abandoned class room that was about a five minute walk away from Hufflepuff house and pushed back some of the desks to create a space large enough for him to settle into a comfortable position for meditation, he had been intending to find somewhere to do this anyway, it was just a little earlier than planned.

Of course he was going to have to give the place a proper clean up, all done without the use of magic to ensure he didn't contaminate the area, maybe even use a few crystals to give a full cleansing to help enhance a calm and peaceful place that would help him when meditating but that can wait.

He settled down on the floor and quickly fell into his meditative state; it was there that he was able to perfectly use his Fae magic. He began to open his Fae senses fully to the environment, he had been keeping them pulled in as much as possible since he had arrived, not being sure how much it would overwhelm him to look at somewhere like Hogwarts with them.

Unlike his brother and sisters who were full Fae and as such could handle having there magical senses open all the time, it had taken Jared the last six years to get used to having his senses fully open to his surroundings Underground, although when there was a wisher in the Labyrinth he had to close them down to half as the magic in it always increased at that time, not that it stopped him from helping in any way it just made it more of a challenge for him.

This was his first opportunity to sit for as long as he needed to slowly open his senses and observe the magic around him and compare it to what he lived with Underground.

At first he was surrounded by white light, it was a jumbled sense of determination, happiness, embarrassment, sadness, anger, relaxation, frustration, amusement, impressed, disappointment, approval but most of all there was sense of great power that all seemed to be emanating from the stones of the whole castle. Considering it was a school filled with pre- and current teens the mixture of emotions was hardly surprising.

Slowly Jared filtered out each emotion until all he could feel was the sense of power, he reached out to it. He was hoping that after all the magic that had been cast within and around the castle for so many years it had now become a little like the Labyrinth and had some sentience.

He finally felt it, a slight shift in the power in response to his own reaching out. He waited patiently for it, finally it seemed to recognise that he was there and it reached back to him. A sudden sense of steady calm, patience and comfort surrounded him. He sent back a sense of welcome and friendship, and after a few moments this same sense was reflected back at him but slightly different, it had a sense of an older personality, and yet still younger than the Labyrinth's own personality.

He spent several minutes practicing sending messages back and forth with the castle, thankful when he figured out that the castle was sentient enough to understand mental images. He sent an image of a map with an x marking a spot along with a picture of the twins. He got the response he hoped, an image showing the twins in an old dusty class room with their heads bent over a bubbling cauldron. He had a suspicion that they were not practicing a potion from one of their lessons, a suspicion confirmed by the sense of amusement the castle gave him at their actions clearly the twins were brewing up something for a prank. The castle then pulled him along several corridors showing him the best path to get to them.

His next question for the castle was for a secure place for him to meet the twins and talk to them. This time he was shown the seventh floor corridor, a tapestry of a man and three trolls dressed in tutus. The wall opposite was a wall of white light with several runes etched into it that glowed with a sapphire blue light, the image of a door in between them surrounded by blue flames.

The image suddenly disappeared and was replaced with an image of the kitchens filled with house-elves dashing about, it pulled back to reveal a picture of a bowl of fruit, the pear had a glowing rune on top of it. He also felt a gentle nudge from the castle; it wanted him to go there, Jared realised the castle must have known he hadn't attended breakfast and was trying to help him get something now.

He sent back a feeling of thanks for showing him the kitchens before he came out of his meditative state happy with what he had learned and of the new friend he had made. He stood and stretched out the mild cramps that had started to form after sitting in the same position for so long. He quickly followed the path the castle had shown him to reach the kitchens, altgough it took him a few moments of pushing and prodding at the pear before he tried stroking it, at which it gave a giggle and the picture swung open to reveal the way in.

He spent five minutes in the kitchens; the house-elves were more than happy to get him some food he could eat as he went to find the twins. Once he left them he followed the path the castle had shown him to reach the twins and when he was one or two corridors away he began whistling a cheerful tune as loud as he could not wanting to surprise them by just walking into the room, after all who knew what precautions they had taken against being disturbed.

Ten seconds after he began whistling he was confronted by the twins, "Greetings your highness…" Fred began.

"What brings you to these distant parts of the castle?" George finished both grinning at him but he could see a look of wary caution in both their eyes.

He grinned back at them both, "I had hoped to have a cosy little chat with you both. I asked the castle where you might be and she pointed me in this direction."

They looked curious at this, "The castle told you?" George asked him.

Jared's smile widened, "I'll tell you if you'll follow me to a room I know is private. Assuming the potion you're working on can be left right now?"

Fred and George looked at each other and had a silent conversation, turning back to him Fred said, "We need ten minutes and then we can meet you."

Jared nodded his head in understanding, "Ok meet me on the seventh floor, across from a tapestry with a guy and three trolls in tutus in ten minutes." The twins agreed before heading back to their prank potion.

Jared made his way to the seventh floor and easily found the tapestry, the small brass plaque at the edge of it identifying it as Barnabas the Barmy. He turned and faced the blank wall opposite it, stepping up to it he ran his hand over as much of the wall as he could, feeling the power running through it, so much more than any other wall in the castle he had touched or brushed against so far.

He closed his eyes and reached out with his senses, looking for a way to unlock and open the door. He felt the presence of Hogwarts surround him and in his mind's eye he saw Hogwarts cause the runes to flash in a certain sequence, taking the hint he placed his hand over each rune in the same sequence and with a brief flash of blue light the door appeared.

Pushing it open revealed a comfortable and large office, book shelves lined one wall, all filled with some even overflowing. Opposite them was a large fire place, the Ravenclaw crest carved above it. No fire burned but there was a bucket of fire wood beside it so Jared could easily start one if it got cold.

Under the window sat a large desk with a comfortable leather chair behind it, behind and off to the right was a matching bench, clearly meant for any experiments to be carried out on. The wall the door had opened onto was the side of the room that held a large leather sofa, made of the same comfortable looking leather as the desk chair, it had an arm chair on its far side, clearly enough seating for at least four people to sit and talk. The coffee table in front of them the perfect place for any drinks being had.

He thought it would be a much better room for him to use for his meditation instead of the old classroom he had used earlier, except it was further from the dorm rooms and he was unsure if the magic on the room would be hard for him to block out so decided to stick with the idea to clean out the old classroom for now.

He moved over to the book shelves and began looking through them while he waited for the twins to turn up. When they did arrive and stepped into the office they both went wide eyed, staring in awe, "The last time we came in here it was just a…" Fred began and George finished, "really roomy broom cupboard."

Jared gave a shrug and moved over to the sofa with the twins following him, "When I got here the castle showed me how to open the door with a set sequence of the runes etched in the wall. Looking at them though they had some kind of desire spell tied in with them so I guess unless you touch the runes in a set pattern to get into the office the room changes to what you need at the time."

"Interesting," George said before sitting down, "So your highness…"

"What did you want to…"

"Talk about?" they bounced back and forth.

Jared gave a smile at their twin speak but wanted to see if they could talk without it, "Ok guys if we are going to talk I'm going to need you to knock off the twin speak. As fun as it is to see you use it to confuse others, it doesn't work on me and it takes you guys longer to say a sentence together than if you say them separately and I don't want to be here all day."

George gave a shrug, "I guess we can do that, but would you mind telling us what you meant by the castle telling you where we were and showing you how to get in here?"

Jared gave a nod of his head, "Sure, I talked to her and she told me. When magic is used in a place enough times it begins to seep into the area, this castle has been used as a magical school since 900AD, that's nearly a thousand years of magic seeping into the stones of the school, naturally it's going to have an effect and has resulted in the castle becoming sentient. Not to the degree of some of the places where I live but enough for me to be able to communicate with her."

Fred looked around at the room as he said, "We have heard stories of that happening but never actually been somewhere that it had occurred."

"Yeah, but I'm guessing you didn't want to talk to us about the school being alive." George said looking at Jared curiously.

"I'd heard that you too are rather good at pranks, and as one of my titles is the Rogue Jester of the court I thought we could team up."

Both of the twins sat up straighter, their eyes gleaming in mischief with a tint of curiosity, "Rouge Jester of the court?" Fred asked him.

Jared shrugged, "I am a prince so it makes sense I'm part of a royal court and there are many titles for people in different courts depending on the kingdom. My father's court has many titles which deal with deceit and mis-direction."

"Any chance we could join the court and get the title Rogue Jester too?" George asked with a smile.

Jared laughed, "Sorry guys, I'm not allowed to say what Kingdom my family rule, so I don't think my father will let you join its court, I shouldn't really have told you my Rogue title but I thought as fellow pranksters that you can be trusted."

"Don't worry your highness, our lips are sealed" George said.

"Thanks guys and please call me Jared, if we're going to work a prank together I think it only fair you call me by my name."

"Thanks Jared, although we may still use your title sometimes if the comic timing calls for it." Fred answered with a huge smile.

Jared laughed again at this, "I can get that, now what I have planned is…" he began to explain his idea to the twins

 

xxxx

A/N Hi I would like to quickly say that unfortunately I won't be including the pranks pulled by the twins and Harry/Jared (there will be more than one) in the main story, once I have completed the first year I might do a couple of one-off stories showing them but otherwise you will just have to use your imaginations for now.

 

Keep writing and have fun

 

V.


	15. A new ally

The next day was bright and warm for early September; as a result most of the students were sitting at the house tables eating breakfast when the post arrived. Hedwig flew down and landed next to Jared, she received several admiring glances from some of the other students, especially the first years.

Jared took the letter and fed her some of the bacon off his plate; she happily nibbled at it while he read his letter.

_Prince Jared, Crown Prince and Heir to the Throne, Rogue Jester of the Court._

_Greeting my son from your family Underground._

_We all miss you greatly, although I must confess to enjoying the peace and quiet that has resulted in your absence and thus a decline in the number of pranks played within the castle, although your brother and sisters do a remarkable job of attempting to keep things lively._

_It is in that vein that I am delighted to inform you of your sister's, Luigsech, accomplishment on receiving the title of Dame of Deception recently. We are all proud of her and a full day of celebration was held in her honour._

_The Labyrinth misses you as well, many times I have taken a walk within it as duty calls me too and see signs of it wishing you were running around enjoying its challenges once more._

_There has been only one addition since your journey Aboveground, I cannot report a running of the Labyrinth though as there was no desire to do so much to my usual disgust that as you have so charmingly put in the past results in my 'being a grump' for the rest of the day._

_Sarah is well and has asked that I remind you to make sure to eat, study and keep up with your training as well as to behave. She asked that I allow her to include a note from her but as this is meant to be to an answer to an official request made to your King I advised her to wait until our next letter to you._

_In regards to your request, I have looked into the person you mentioned and I can confirm that you were correctly informed; Filius Flitwick does have goblin blood within him. It would appear his grandmother on his father's side was a Goblin that married into the family._

_I have also found records of him winning several Goblin Tournaments AboveGround along with quite a few Wizard Duels back when he was younger._

_With this in mind I am happy for you to tell him who you are, perhaps he could even assist you with your weapons training. I would also advise that you inform Deputy Headmistress McGonagall and Professor Sprout of your intentions to speak to Professor Flitwick as he would be another option for you have should the Headmaster request your presence._

_We await your next letter._

_With Love_

_Your Father_

_King Jareth, Lord of the Labyrinth, Duke of Deceit, Member of the Underworld Council, Owner and Chief Executive Officer of Gringotts Bank._

Jared couldn't stop grinning as he read the letter, the news of his sister's new title made him long to be back Underground, instead he made a promise to himself to sneak out sometime and get her a present from the forest, or maybe the mer-people and send it to her.

He was also pleased that he had been given permission to speak to the small professor. He quickly finished his breakfast and telling Hedwig to return to the owlery told his fellow first years that he would see them in the library in a couple of hours.

They all planned on meeting up and having a study session with a few others from some of the other houses, that way, even though it was still only the end of the first week, if any one was struggling with their homework in a particular area they can get help from one of the others, it was something they planned to do every Sunday afternoon and had been suggested to them by one of the older Hufflepuff's, but because of Jared's friendship to Neville and Hermione they had decided to do it in the library.

He made his way the front of the hall and the staff table. He stopped in front of where the small professor sat, "Excuse me Professor Flitwick." He waited until the small man acknowledged him before continuing, "My apologies for disturbing you on a Sunday, but if you are not doing anything after breakfast I was hoping to have a word with you sir?"

Flitwick smiled at him, "Of course Prince Jared, if you meet me by the doors to the great hall in five minutes we will go to my office."

Jared gave a short bow of his head, "Thank you sir." Before moving off and heading to wait for the small man.

Soon they were both heading to Flitwick's office, they entered and Jared couldn't help having a curious glance around as Flitwick headed for his own chair. The small office was crammed with books and papers everywhere. The only clear area was the two chairs in front of the desk. "Please take a seat your highness."

"Thank you sir," Jared replied sitting down in front of him, "again my apologies for disturbing you on the weekend sir,"

Flitwick waved away his comment, "no apology is needed Prince Jared, if a student needs me then I am happy to help them in any way I can regardless of the time or day. Now what I can I do for you? Are you having a problem with your Charms homework?"

Jared shook his head, "No thank you sir, what I wanted to talk to you about is a little delicate and personal sir, please may I have your word and oath on your blood and magic that you will not reveal anything we discuss today with anyone except Professors Sprout and McGonagall?"

Flitwick looked surprised and then very serious as he said, "That is a very serious request, may I ask before agreeing, is this something that will cause harm to other students?"

Jared shook his head, "No sir, it is merely to ensure safety to myself, I have been given permission from my father the King to reveal information to you sir, but it is extremely delicate and as such the oath is required before I can go any further. You can say no sir, there is no obligation for you to have this information, it was for my own personal reasons that I even sought permission from him."

Flitwick sat in silence for several minutes thinking, finally he said, "Tuesday evening Minerva, Professor McGonagall, informed all of the teachers that if we were to see the Headmaster trying to stop and have a private word with you we were to tell her as a result of what occurred on your first day. I assume that this information is related." He paused and waited for Jared to give a shrug and a nod before finishing, "therefore I am happy to give you my word and oath on my blood and magic that I will not reveal any information you give me today unless it is to those you have designated otherwise."

He sat back in his chair remarking, "I must admit, your highness I am a little curious as to the wording you requested for my oath, most people usually settle for an oath on magic."

Jared settled into is chair a little more, "Please you may call me Jared sir, and the wording also relates to what I have to tell you, I hope you take no offence sir but I heard a rumour that you had goblin blood and I asked my father to confirm if this is correct."

Flitwick smiled at him although he was also slightly confused at what appeared to be a change in the topic, "You did not have to ask you father you could have asked me, I take no offence at such questions. I can tell you that my grandmother was a goblin and I am proud of her lineage."

Jared broke out into a wide smile as he said that, "I'm glad to hear it sir, my father told me it was your grandmother and that it was because of your grandmother that I can tell you sir, my father is the King of the Goblins and I am his Son and Heir to the throne of the Goblin Kingdom."

Silence filled the office as what he said sank in, when it did Flitwick went wide eyed before jumping off his chair and almost running around his desk and fall to one knee with his head bowed and his right hand crossed over is heart as he said, "Your highness, I am honoured. I beg your forgiveness for not recognising you sooner. When you introduced yourself at the opening feast I knew your name sounded familiar but could not place why and it has been several years since I had contact with my goblin family. I am ashamed that I did not realise sooner where I had heard your name before."

Jared immediately got off his chair and pulled at one of Flitwick's shoulders, "Please sir, this is not necessary, in fact if anyone should be bowing it should be me." At Flitwick's disbelieving expression Jared explained, "You are one of my teachers, in the Underground that means you would hold the position of trainer someone to be respected and for as long as I was under your tutelage someone that is informally above me in rank."

Flitwick stood and couldn't help smiling at him, "Your highness, you show great wisdom and humility with your words."

Jared blushed, "please sir; I am only repeating what my father told me when I had my first tutor." He sat back down on his chair and Flitwick made his way back to his own at Jared's indication, "And as I said you can call me Jared." He finished with a smile appearing again.

Flitwick returned his smile with his own, "If you insist, and I would like to reiterate with my own personal word of honour that I will not reveal this to any one you do not wish to know. I can remember the stories my grandmother would tell me of how strict the King was on witches and wizards knowing about him. Though I did often wonder if the story and threat of the bog of eternal stench was ever real?" he asked a spark of curiosity in his eyes.

Jared gave a small chuckle, "Oh it's real, and is my father's favourite threat when anyone disobeys him."

Flitwick couldn't help chuckling as well as he heard this, "Sir," Jared said, "I didn't just ask for permission to tell you this because of your goblin lineage, I wanted you to know because of the problem I have had recently with the Headmaster."

Flitwick returned to looking serious as Jared spoke, "As you said before Professor McGonagall advised the teachers that you were all to tell her if the Headmaster tries to approach me for a private talk. This is because one of the conditions both me and my father conceded to for me to remain at the school was that if he ever wants to talk to me than either Professor McGonagall or Sprout have to be present, he isn't allowed to talk to me at all unless they are there. I want to include you on that list too."

Flitwick blinked in shock, "You do me a great honour and I would never refuse such a request, even if you were not the prince of the goblins I would agree, though I find I am unable to stop myself from asking why you have felt this necessary? Is it just because of the incident in the Great Hall on your first day?"

Jared gave a small sigh, "Yes and No. As a prince and heir to a throne, something Dumbledore knows I could not just stand there and allow someone of a lower rank insult me and my school house in the manner that Mr Malfoy did and then for Mr Snape, I will not call him a professor, to behave in such a manner to a student, even if he did not know I was a prince was just completely out of order, but to then have his actions defended by the Headmaster. It told me that he supported bullies something that no teacher let alone the headmaster of the school should allow.

However there is also the further reason that both my father and I have been aware for many years of certain things the headmaster did in an attempt to manipulate and try to gain control over my life. If he had succeed it would have meant a life of abuse for me, leaving me to view the wizarding world and more importantly the headmaster as a haven and saviour, again to try and manipulate me so I would be someone that would do everything he asks without question. In short sir I would be a weapon for him for when the dark wizard Tom Riddle Jr, also known as Voldemort returns."

Flitwick was once again left looking shocked at his words and asked "You are sure he is not dead?"

Jared shook his head, "He lost his body when he attacked that Halloween night, but due to conducting a certain Dark Ritual several times that created items not only of a vile nature, but became anchors ensuring his soul could not be laid to rest but remain in this world. He is in wraith form only, but he is alive and no doubt seeking a way to regain some form of physical form."

Flitwick looked serious, "I take it there are plans being made for when this happens, and as such I offer you any and all help that I can provide. You have but to ask and my wand and axe are yours and his Majesty's to command."

Jared smiled at the small professor again, "thank you sir, I will pass that on to my father so he knows. Now that all that is done, my father also write that you were once quite the duellist, and not just in the wizarding world but on the Goblin circuit too. Now I've been here a week and seen what's available I'm starting to put my exercise routine back together, I was hoping you would be willing to help me with my weapons training?"

Flitwick was almost bouncing in his chair at the thought, privately he missed the days when he had fought in the goblin tournaments he used to attend, the wizarding duelling circuit had always been exciting and challenging for him but they never quite gave him the thrill and buzz of striding into an arena with nothing but his axe and wits, to come out with a victory he had earned through hard work that most magical people did not understand as magic was often far easier to train at using than an actual physical weapon was.

Too often he had won his wizarding duels simply because his opponent had no stamina to fight as they had spent all their time learning spells but no time on training their body to be able to hold up long enough to cast the spells.

Now though he was being offered a chance not just to train the prince of the goblins in both magic and weapons but indulge his own passion in them as well in way he had long had to forego since taking up teaching due to a lack of interest from his fellow witches and wizards.

"I would be honoured to help you train, what are you currently doing now?" he asked wanting to get an idea of what Jared was doing to see where he could fit some time in with him.

Jared happily said, "So far I'm just getting up at about 6am and jogging down to the edge of the lake, near the big beech tree. When I get there I run through a series of exercises before running around to the lake as far as the start of the forest and back. This usually takes me up to about 7 o'clock so I quickly do my warm down exercises and jog back to the castle and back to my dorm where I get ready for the rest of the day. Although now that I have made contact with the Mer-Clan in the lake and if the clans king and queen allow it I am hoping to use Saturday mornings for swimming and hopefully some underwater training with the Mer-people."

Flitwick was impressed, "The Mer-people, my goodness I don't think anyone usually even remembers that they inhabit the lake. What of your studying is there a routine you have chosen for it?"

Jared gave a nod, "Seeing as classes generally finish about four in the afternoon, I usually sit in our common room working on some of my homework until about five or five-thirty. The other first years usually do the same but not all of us. Then those of us that are there all head down to the Great Hall for the evening meal; afterwards I meet up with Hermione and Neville from Gryffindor and we head up to the library.

There the three of us work on our homework together for an hour before packing up and taking a walk. As it still light in the evening we try to go outside if we can otherwise we just walk around exploring the castle, avoiding the third floor of course. It took me and Neville a couple of days to persuade Hermione to do this until we told her that overworking can make your work suffer.

After our walk we all head back to our common rooms to make sure we're back in time for curfew. The last couple of days Ron from Gryffindor has tried to join us in the library but all he seems to do is complain about us working and tries to get us to play chess or talk about Quidditch instead, I'm thinking of asking him to stop joining us to be honest.

I take Saturday off from school work, but all of the first year Hufflepuff's along with Hermione and Neville have agreed to meet up in the library every Sunday afternoon for a big study session together, this way if someone is proving to better in one subject than the others we can help out the ones that are struggling with that subject. Personally I'm hoping we get joined by some people from the other houses too. I hate how separated the houses are after all we are attending the same school."

Flitwick stared at Jared wide eyed, "I am impressed Jared, that is a very well thought out and excellent routine. I have no doubt that I and the other professors will be seeing some excellent work from not just you but all who attend your Sunday session.

And you are correct the separation between the houses has become quite a concern to me and the other teachers, alas everything we seem to do to try and bridge the gaps always seems to fail, hopefully you will have more success.

Now with this routine in mind I would propose that we meet every Tuesday and Thursday evening after your time with Ms Granger and Mr Longbottom and on a Sunday morning. I can speak to Professors McGonagall and Sprout as both the Deputy Headmistress and your head of house to obtain a permanent permission slip for you to be out after curfew on the two week days, as long as you have returned to your house before 10:30 to ensure you are still able to get a good night sleep I do not believe they will have a problem with this. It will also give me a chance to tell them that I am aware of your situation. Would this be acceptable to you?"

Jared considered it a moment before saying, "I'm sure if I told Hermione and Neville that I was having some extra time with you sir on Thursday's and Thursday's they won't mind me skipping our time together on these days. That way you won't need to get the permission slip."

Flitwick smiled, "It is kind of you to say that Jared but I would not want to do anything that gets in the way of the time you spend with your friends, it is time that is just as important as training."

Jared smiled back at him, "Then I'm happy to meet you as you suggested sir."

Flitwick stood and moved back around his desk, "Excellent, then I will go and speak to them now and let you go to join your friends in the Library."

Jared stood and gave a small bow to the little professor, with a hand over his heart and in a formal voice said, "Trainer Flitwick I am honoured that you have agreed to teach me and I thank you for all the time you give to me and my education."

Internally Flitwick was overjoyed to see this sign of respect, he had heard of it from his grandmother long ago when she had spoken of her own times of training when she was young, outwardly he kept his expression serious as he dredged the correct formal wording from his memory while pulling himself up as straight as he could and reply with a short bow of his head, arm also over his own heart, "Prince Jared the honour is mine to pass along any knowledge I have to give to you that will aid in giving honour to you and your family name"

With the formality done Jared relaxed and followed Flitwick out of his office where after a quick goodbye he left to grab his books from his common room before heading up to the library.


	16. Do I smell conspiracy?

After saying goodbye to Jared, Flitwick made his way outside to the greenhouses; he knew that Sprout always spent her Sundays outside in the furthest Greenhouse from the castle that was permanently off limits to the students. This was her own personal greenhouse, promised to her as a part of her contract to teach and it was here she grew many of the plants she sold to potions masters, as well as some she grew for herself, not all of them being magical in nature but simply grown for the beautiful flowers they produced.

As he thought, he could hear her gentle singing from outside as he got closer. All of the glass except for the roof was frosted so prying eyes couldn't see in, he knocked on the door to the greenhouse and waited for her open it, he had heard stories of others who had barged into her organic domain only to have to spend quite a bit of time in the hospital wing, whether it was for treatment from what some of the plants had done or from some of the spells the Herbology professor herself had thrown in defence of her creations.

Pomona Sprout was, like himself, known as one of the most easy going and cheerful members of staff at the school, but as soon as anyone came close to threatening one of her plants or badgers this changed. He had never been on the receiving and of her wrath but he had heard about it to know that she could be as vicious and ferocious as any goblin warrior in a duel.

A smile broke out on her dirt smudged face when she opened the door and saw him, "Filius, this is a surprise please come in." She stepped back and opened the door wider for him. Stepping inside he couldn't help looking around curiously, he had never been inside her greenhouse before and was curious to see it. He knew if he had asked previously she would have been happy for him to see inside due to how well they both got on but he never had simply because he had not wanted to intrude on her privacy and in a school filled with teenagers privacy was a rare commodity even for the professors.

In the area at the front he saw several flowering plants in a multitude of reds, oranges and blues. To his eyes they all looked harmless, much like the plants he would see in the gardens of some of the muggleborns he would visit when they had to explain about magic to them and offer them their place at Hogwarts, but somehow he knew that thought they looked harmless this would also be the first line of defence in this private domain so kept well away from them and admired them from afar.

"Oh my Pomona these are all simply beautiful, such a shame you are restricted to only having the required plants for the curriculum on show in the other greenhouses. Or that the Headmaster is still declining you the opportunity to set up a gardening club for the students; it would be wonderful to see some of those flowers growing as well as could help bring some bright colour to the castle and the grounds."

Sprout beamed at him, a touch of sadness colouring it, "I know Filius, and I think the students would truly benefit from it as well. Learning all about the responsibility of caring for them from seedling to flower, it would do many of them some good. Now," she clapped her hands together, shaking some loose dirt of them before grabbing a damp towel from a work bench to clean them, "I doubt you are here to see my flowers, although I should mention that you are welcome to come see them any time, you should come more often."

Filius gave her a smile, "Thank you Pomona, honestly I haven't come before because I know how much you enjoy your privacy here, something we all get so rarely, but maybe I might come around a little more." His smile turned a little cheeky as he said, "Now that I know I'm welcome and won't end up in the hospital wing suffering some malady inflicted by one of your wonderful creations."

Sprout let out a loud laugh at this, joined by Flitwick. When they calmed down he carried on, "However you are correct I am not here to admire your flowers but to ask you to join me in a brief meeting with Minerva if you don't mind. I have just had an interesting meeting with one of your badgers, Prince Jared."

A look of caution paced across her face at hearing this, "I see shall I assume that he has told you something regarding his family?" Flitwick gave a serious nod of his head at this, "I must admit, knowing your own family lineage I am not surprised that he has spoken to you. Give me five minutes to pack up my tools and I will join you, feel free to have a closer look at the flowers, although stay away from the red ones, they're the ones that bite." With this she bustled away further onto the greenhouse while he remained there to wait for her.

Soon they were both heading back into the castle, heading for McGonagall's private chambers where it was known that she liked to spend her Sunday's before a cosy fire and a book, usually with a glass of wine added after the evening meal had been eaten.

They knocked and when she opened the door was surprised to see who her visitors were knowing how they both usually spent their Sunday's when they didn't have any school duties to see to. Opening the door wider though she invited them inside, "Pomona, Filius this is a surprise please come in, what can I do for you?"

"I have just had an interesting chat with Prince Jared and he suggested I let the two of you know about it." Flitwick said, McGonagall didn't look as surprised as Sprout had at his words, indicating that they take a seat in some seats in her sitting area she re-took her own seat.

"I thought he would, knowing of your family history I fully expected him to approach you. I assume this means that you would be agreeable to being an accepted person to be present with Prince Jared should the Headmaster seek him out for a meeting?"

Filius nodded as he sat down, Sprout taking the seat next to him. "Indeed I am Minerva, in fact as well as telling me for that very reason Prince Jared also sought me out for a second request."

Seeing he had spiked their curiosity he smiled and calmly said, "Perhaps we should call for some tea and I will be happy to tell you both what Prince Jared and I have agreed to."

McGonagall gave a mock scowl at her colleague while Sprout chuckled, "Filius that is quite the tease," McGonagall said, "but very well, Tizzy." A small female house-elf popped in.

"How may Tizzy be helping Deputy Mistress?" the little elf asked politely.

"Please can you bring us tea for three Tizzy." McGonagall told her, she gave a small bow before popping out.

While they waited for the tea Sprout asked, "Is that the book Aurora was talking about at breakfast a few days ago?"

McGonagall nodded, "Yes and I have to admit that it is more interesting than I had thought it would be, it has some intriguing ideas about the application of some spells I had not thought of. I would recommend it; if you want to borrow it when I am done I will be happy to lend it to you."

Sprout smiled, "I think perhaps it may be better if I buy my own copy, you know how I tend to get my books a little dirty."

McGonagall smiled in return, "Of course, Filius would you like to borrow it?"

Flitwick nodded, "Of course you know I'm always open to new ideas."

Tizzy popped back in at this point with a large tea service set for three people, some small cakes and biscuits on a little plate with it. After delivering the tea and disappearing, McGonagall quickly served them all before sitting back, "Now Filius will you tell us of your agreement with Prince Jared?"

"Of course" he began, "As you both saw this morning at breakfast, Prince Jared approached me and asked for a meeting, and naturally I thought it must be in relation to his charms work and so took him to my office. Once we were there and settled he proceeded to request an oath of secrecy from myself, an oath that allows me to talk of all this to both of you but no others.

Once I was assured that what he had to tell me would not harm any other students I quickly gave it and soon learned not only the identity of Prince Jared's father but the Kingdome that he rules."

He gave a sigh and a slight look of shame passed across his face, "I admit it was to my shame that I had not made the connection sooner. It would seem that it has been too long since I had contact with my family, more specifically my grandmother. Needless to say I was more than happy to offer him any and all help that I could give to him. It was then that he informed of his second intention for approaching me.

It would seem that now he has settled in Prince Jared has decided to re-continue his exercise regime from home as best as he can."

A look of mild surprise appeared of both of then women's faces. "Other than the Quidditch teams, I don't believe exercise is really considered by any of the students." Sprout said.

"You are correct, Pomona," McGonagall agreed, "Although between us it is something I have mentioned a few times to Albus, I am sure if we had more things that allowed the students to release their energies in some way, such as other sport activities it would greatly help them and possibly reduce the amount of trouble we have to deal with from bored students."

Sprout gave a snort of derisive laughter, "And I bet he has consistently avoided and created excuses to stop anything from being done. It is also why I keep pushing for a gardening club, again it would help teach the students more responsibility and allow them to expand some energy."

All three looked grim as they considered this for a few moments before Filius said, "I really cannot understand the way our Headmaster acts at times; he always talks of giving the students as many opportunities as possible but does not back his words up with actions. It's as though he is determined to ensure that they are ill prepared for the world they are to face."

It was in a thoughtful voice that McGonagall said, "If we can't get him to agree to any formal clubs, perhaps we could get an informal one past him. Filius you say that prince Jared has begun an exercise routine?"

"Yes, we have strayed a little from the topic but this brings us back to it nicely. He told me that he gets up at 6am and goes for a jog down to the lake; there he completes some exercises before jogging around the lake as far as the forest and returns. Once done he completes some warm down exercises before returning to his common room and preparing for the rest of the day. Then at the weekend he is including a swim in the lake, most would not do this due to the creatures in the lake however it would seem that Prince Jared has approached the Mer-people living there for friendship."

The two ladies gasped in surprise at this with McGonagall exclaiming, "The Mer-people."

Flitwick nodded, "Yes you have to remember where he has grown up and I can tell you that one of the Underground Kingdoms is of the Mer-people, as a Prince of one of the Kingdoms it would not surprise me if Prince Jared had not only made trips to it but also friends in the Mer-Kingdom and this is what led him to doing so with the clan in our lake. If he is successful then I am quite sure that there is nothing in it that will threaten him."

McGonagall frowned, "That may be true but still I am not sure I would encourage any of the other students to go swimming with him, but if we could encourage some of the other students to join him for his other exercises I think it would be good for them and the Headmaster could not really say anything as it is in their own time"

"Maybe not," Flitwick agreed, "And I will mention this to him, however I see what you mean about others joining him in the lake, and while as you say it will not be a formal club it will be a step in the right direction. Perhaps some subtle mentions in our classes about how some spells require great stamina to be able to perform them and that exercising is a good way to build it." Both of his colleagues were nodding in agreement to this and already thinking on ways to do just that. "Now exercising is not all Prince Jared is planning on continuing, but has asked me to help him in regards to his weapons training."

Once again McGonagall and Sprout found themselves gasping in surprise at his words, "Weapons?" Sprout asked, "Why would he need to learn how to use weapons?"

Flitwick was calm and matter-of-fact as he explained, "Not only is he the Heir to a Kingdom, but that Kingdom is of the Goblins, a warrior people, as such it is expected of him to be able to handle himself in combat with a variety of weapons should the Kingdom ever have need of defence. It is his duty, as it is the duty of his father and in fact all members of the royal family for any of the Kingdoms, especially the ones that belong to a warrior race."

"But he is just a child Filius." McGonagall said.

Flitwick looked at her with raised eyebrows, "I have no doubt that that child has been learning to use both daggers and a small bladed axe since he was five, it is the age all goblins begin weapons training, otherwise how can you be considered competent enough to go through warrior training when you turn thirteen which is when the instructors begin them on the far more dangerous weapons."

At the look of dismay on both faces he gave a shrug and said, "It is the way of the goblins and as their Prince is not only expected but a requirement for Prince Jared to follow these ways if he is ever to rule them and have their loyalty as he does so."

"But still" Sprout said with doubt clear in her voice, "It is not something I want the other students to think that they can do and start using weapons."

Flitwick agreed with her, "You are quite right, it would not be the right thing to teach them at this time, which is why I have suggested and Prince Jared has agreed with me that we meet every Tuesday and Thursday evening's after curfew, ensuring that he returns to his house by ten thirty and on a Sunday morning before he goes to the study group the first year Hufflepuff's along with Hermione Granger and Neville Longbottom have set up. This way we can avoid any of the other students from learning what we are doing, or if they do hear of our sessions I can simply say I am giving Prince Jared some extra tutoring."

McGonagall nodded her head in thought, "I assume you want me to write a permanent permission slip for Prince Jared to be out after curfew on the weekday evenings?"

Flitwick nodded, setting his now empty tea cup down as he did so, "If you would, it was my primary reason for seeking you out to discuss this, as well as informing you that I am now aware of the situation."

McGonagall now set her own empty tea cup down and gave a questioning glance at Sprout, she also put her cup down and gave a confirming nod back at McGonagall. "Why did you not go to the Headmaster for it? Why come to me Filius?" she asked him carefully.

Filius sat back, a grave look on his face, "I thought it best to come to you Minerva because of something Prince Jared told me. It would seem that our Headmaster has tried to meddle in Prince Jared's life and caused both him and his father to distrust Albus.

I must admit over the past few years I have begun to doubt some of the things he has been doing myself and after his actions at the start of the week, actions I find myself agreeing with Prince Jared's opinion of appearing to not only support but encourage bullying by both student and staff, not to mention his decision to store the stone here and then give that ridiculous warning at the opening feast, I did not feel that he would be the best one to approach to ask for the permission slip."

McGonagall and Sprout's lips thinned in anger at the thought of the warning about the third floor Dumbledore had given; McGonagall had had quite the heated discussion with Dumbledore after the feast about it. "I've lost count of the amount of upper year students I have had to chase away from the third floor this week. It would have been better for him to simply ward the floor so no one could enter that section under the age of eighteen, that way not even the seventh years could have approached it." She said with anger tinging her tone.

"I believe all of us have lost count of the amount of students we have chased from there, especially the Weasley twins." Sprout added also angry and frustrated with it.

They sat in silence for a few moments before McGonagall stood and moved over to her desk, "I am more than happy to write you the permission slip Filius, however I also ask that you join me and Pomona for an evening drink tonight after the evening meal," She quickly wrote out the slip and walked back to them handing it to him before sitting back down, "There are some other things that we would like to discuss with you, matters that were discussed with the King of the Goblins when he was here on Monday. I think you will find them most interesting and I would like to have your input on them."

Putting the permission slip in his pocket he nodded his agreement, "Of course Minerva, as I said to Prince Jared any way that I can be of help I will be gladly, this also extends to the both of you."

Sprout gave a firm nod of her head, "Well then lets us go on about our Sunday's as normal and we can meet again this evening." She stood up, "Thank you for the tea Minerva."

The other two also stood and they made their way back to the door, "Not at all, I will see you both later." With that Sprout and Flitwick left and the three of them continued on with their Sunday before having an in-depth discussion later that evening that had Flitwick raging at one point before being shown just how cunning and devious his colleagues were, if he hadn't known better he would have thought them both Slytherin's.


	17. Unhappy thoughts

The study group in the library was going well, not long after the Hufflepuff first years had arrived and met up with Neville and Hermione who had both been waiting for them, they were soon joined by a few of the Ravenclaw first years and a couple more of the Gryffindor first years too that had heard about what they were doing and wanted to join, they had been forced to pull two tables together to accommodate everyone.

Madame Pince had been quite annoyed when she heard one of the tables being moved and stormed over demanding to know what they were doing and ready to throw them all out. They had quickly explained that they were simply making a larger area for them all to work and study together, it had taken a few minutes of persuading but she had eventually calmed down and even waved her own wand to move the tables and chairs together for them. A final warning to make sure they kept the volume down and she left them to it.

They had quickly run around the whole group introducing themselves and saying what subject they had found the easiest so far after their first week of lessons and this had then allowed them to sit themselves accordingly so that they could help each other out as they worked through their homework assignments. Jared also included permission for them all to call him Jared and not have to keep using his title as a part of his introduction.

Unbeknown to the group for the first half an hour they had been watched, the blue eyes observing the scene had held none of their usual twinkle as Dumbledore was not happy with what he was seeing.

The boy had meant to be meek and easy to isolate with one or two friends, preferable from a family that he had great influence over namely the Weasley's, he had even managed to persuade Molly to set up a little trap at King's Cross to try and get to the boy early but that had failed when Harry hadn't used the muggle side of the station.

What he saw was a confident young man that was easily getting on with not just his housemates but those from the other houses too, although he was pleased to see there were no Slytherins in the group at the moment he didn't doubt it wouldn't be long before the boy reached out to that house too.

He was breaking all the hard work Dumbledore had done to keep the houses separate and as such making it much easier to guide the young impressionable minds of the students on to the correct paths he thought they needed to be on to be most effective in the world he was trying to shape outside of Hogwarts.

After half an hour he left the library and headed back to his office, nodding and smiling at anyone he met on the way. Once back in his office he sat behind his desk deep in thought, he needed to get Harry back into a position that gave him power over the boy, it was essential if he was going to guide him on the path to his destiny. He needed to weaken the hold the goblins had over him, then he was sure he could influence the child back under his control but how to do it.

He had tried talking to the sorting hat in his office a few times after the opening feast, demanding to know why the hat had defied him and placed Harry in Hufflepuff as well as what was in the boys head, especially about where he had been living. The hat though had simply stated that such information was protected by the magic that it was made from and as for where he had sorted Prince Jared, well that was again a part of his magic and no matter who the Headmaster was could not be interfered with. Dumbledore glanced up to where the sleeping hat sat and debated with trying to get the information he wanted from it again but chose to pass on having that fight again for now.

Minerva had been quite clear should he try to approach the lad on his own then Harry would leave and there would be no persuading him otherwise a second time, she had even intimated that he would not be the only one to leave should that happen and he needed the teachers to stay as they were. Minerva was quite good at picking up a lot of his administration work and the others had finally become perfectly moulded to how he needed them to keep the school as it was, although after Minerva's speech in regards to bullying on the evening of their first full day he thought he might need to do some subtle damage control to ensure the status quo with the staff wasn't too disrupted.

His plan to have the Weasley boy become Harry's friend and chase away all others was failing; the lad was too lazy to join their study group for long, although he still had the plan for the Weasley girl in place he was hoping to begin using next year but he needed to ensure Harry returned first.

He mused on possibly finding a way to put Harry and the Weasley boy together in some situation they would bond over, maybe allowing the ward that prevented dangerous creatures intending harm to be lowered and encouraging Quirrell to take advantage of the fact might work in having that plan work.

As for his alarm ward on the third floor keyed to Harry, so far the light on the little gadget in his office hadn't even turned amber let alone red to indicate his presence. How was he ever going to test him if he didn't even go near the corridor, perhaps the gift of his father's cloak at Christmas will change that.

If he could not approach Harry directly then he would have to use a proxy, Severus was the first choice but Minerva had been clear that if his trusted potions master went near the boy then it would have the same effect and Harry would try to leave again.

He would have to use another, Hagrid perhaps. Yes that was an excellent idea, he would get Hagrid to befriend Harry and begin feeding him stories of not just his parents but how much good he himself had done for his groundskeeper and begin to show the lad that he was the one to lead him into the light and prepare him for what he would face.

With that decided he turned his attention to the paperwork on his desk, more and more complaints were being sent regarding Severus as well as Binns. He knew the increase was due to Harry's words in the Great Hall earlier in the week, he quickly worked through them as he had for all the previous years when such complaints had been made. It happened every few years a slew of complaints were made, he would deal with them and ensure nothing changed and soon enough they would die down again.

He was unaware that this time there was a difference, not only had the students sent the complaints to the Headmaster but they were being duplicated and sent to parents with the request they be sent to the school board of governors, or in the case of some sent straight away to the governors.

Around the country concern was growing with the school governors; never before had they received such a volume of complaints, and after only the first week of the new year beginning. The fact that many of them weren't just coming from the parents but the students themselves had them all starting to consider that perhaps it was time they began investigating.

Over the years they had heard a few complaints, mainly about Potions but the Headmaster had always informed them that they were exaggerated, now with so many more they couldn't help wondering if Dumbledore was being as truthful as he should be about it.

After another week of receiving the same amount of complaints and showing no sign of diminishing they called an emergency meeting of the governors to discuss the matter.

xxxx

A/N Something I should have mentioned previously, to avoid any confusion Dumbledore still thinks of Harry as Harry Potter and not Prince Jared which is why he was referred to that way during the scene in his office. Dumbledore refuses to believe that it really is Harry's choice to be called Jared and thinks that it is only because of Jareth that Harry insist on being called Jared due to either some sense of fear or duty to the man that raised him and that if he gets him away from the King he will quickly go back to his real name.

Keep writing and have fun

V.


	18. The inevitable challenge

Things were settling into a routine that everyone seemed to be happy with, Flitwick slipped the permission slip to Jared at the next charms class he had with him and soon they started their training sessions together, which is when Jared found out just how deadly and ferocious the little man really was.

The prank Jared had planned with the twins was also pulled off, and while everyone enjoyed it and had a great laugh no one could figure out who had actually pulled it as a mystery message had appeared in the Great Hall claiming responsibility but was signed with _three_ names no one recognised, which immediately ruled out the usual suspects of the Weasley twins, it also left the staff secretly fearful that they were about to experience another era similar to the one of the infamous Marauders.

But it wasn't too long until Jared had a run in with Snape in the corridors and it caused an event that would ensure the man left him alone for good.

Jared and Justin were heading from their common room to the Great Hall to meet up with the other first years before heading to their next lesson when the dour man had come up from further in the dungeons, he saw the two of them chatting happily about flying, and even though a notice had been posted on the House notice board announcing that the expected lesson later in the week was cancelled and to be rescheduled, the first years were still excited about the thought of flying and looking forward to when it would be.

He stalked up behind them and when Jared laughed at a story Justin had been telling him about when his mum had told his father about flying on brooms for the first time, Snape sneered at him, "10 points from Hufflepuff Potter for causing a commotion in the corridors." He was about to stalk past when he was stopped by a cold voice.

"My name is Prince Jared and you will return the points to my house Mr Snape or I will report you to my head of house for improper conduct and unfair removal of points."

Snape whirled on him in fury, "How dare you speak to a professor like that you arrogant little…"

He got no further as he was interrupted by the same cold voice, "If you continue to speak to me in this manner Mr Snape I will challenge you to a duel and I will let it be known not only to the board of school governors that I have done so but to the wizarding press as well. Tell me Mr Snape would you like the wizarding world to know what a bully you are and that a child of eleven can beat you in a duel?"

Snape was raging and decided to call what he thought was a bluff by the boy, after all the brat couldn't really think he could beat a fully trained wizard a belief Snape expressed as he sneered, "Issue your duel you jumped up little brat and tell whoever you like if you think you can beat a fully trained wizard at a real duel you are sorely mistaken and it will only prove how delusional you really are."

Jared narrowed his eyes at the man realising the potions master thought he was bluffing, instead he pulled himself up straight and said "Very well Mr Snape I, Prince Jared formally challenge you to a duel unless you return the points you have taken and apologise for your behaviour."

Snape smirked at him, "I accept Potter, in the Great Hall tomorrow at noon."

Jared gave a single nod of acceptance before brushing past him not even bothering to correct him this time on yet again using the incorrect name to address him; Justin had watched the whole thing gobsmacked and quickly rushed to follow his fellow first year.

Once they were far enough away from Snape Justin finally couldn't stop himself from saying, "Bloody hell Jared."

Jared just gave him a small grin in return, "Don't worry about it Justin, I knew this was going to happen eventually with either Snape or Malfoy. Admittedly I didn't expect it so soon but I knew after last Monday morning it was going to get to this. I have to go speak to Professor Sprout will you tell the others and Professor McGonagall why I'm going to be late?"

Justin returned his smile with his own shaky one as well as a shake of his head, "Most people would be terrified of what just happened. Man, I knew you had guts after last week but geez Jared, I think I might have to be terrified for you. And sure I'll let everyone know where you are and why."

"Thanks Justin, and don't worry I've been training for duels since I was six, there is no way Snape can hurt me."

They parted and Harry went quickly to Sprouts office hoping she hadn't left for her next class yet. Knocking he was glad to hear the muffled, "Enter." Opening the door he stepped into the office.

"Excuse me Professor Sprout," he calmly said, "I need to report an incident between myself and Mr Snape."

Sprout looked up from the essay she had been marking, the smile she had on hearing his voice dying and a grim look appeared, "Prince Jared, take a seat and tell me what happened."

Jared took the seat in front of her desk and quickly told her what had occurred in the corridor. "I would like to ask you to not only inform Professor McGonagall, I am sure Mr Snape will be informing the Headmaster himself, as well as the board of school governors and Wizarding press, or provide me with the names and contact details to do so myself." He finished.

The grim look on Sprout's face had quickly become one of anger, her tone reflected this "I will tell everyone that you have requested be told. Is there anything else that you require to prepare?"

Jared shook he's head, "No thank you Professor, although I suspect that the Headmaster will try to talk to me at some point today, would you be available should he do so?"

Sprout gave a quick nod of agreement, "Of course. I suspect that it will be at lunch or the evening meal that he approaches you so I would ask that you sit as close to the head table as possible that way I can be sure to reach you as soon as I see him approach myself. If he should do it while you are in class or in the library with Ms Granger and Mr Longbottom studying this evening I want you to come straight here to my office, I will make sure I am in here in between all classes and all evening after the evening meal right up to curfew."

Jared gave her a smile and a nod of his head, "Yes professor."

"Very well, as I believe you are due to be in Transfiguration at the moment I will escort you to the class." She stood and they both walked out of the office and down to the class room, Jared made sure to thank her for her assistance along the way.

When they got there and entered McGonagall had already started the lesson, "Professor, my apologies on Prince Jared's lateness, he came to see me on an important matter that could not wait." Sprout said calmly as she walked up to the front of the class, Jared peeled off to his usual seat.

"I understand Professor, Mr Finch-Fletchley had also advised me that Prince Jared had gone to you." McGonagall replied.

Sprout quickly finished heading to the front of the class room, there she learned in and said in a voice that only McGonagall could hear, "He was confronted by Snape and Prince Jared has challenged him to a formal duel. The idiot accepted, meet me in my office after the lesson and I will explain it all to you."

McGonagall's usual stern look in class deepened and in a tight voice that concealed her anger replied in the same quiet voice, "Very well, I will see you in your office shortly Pomona."

Sprout nodded to her before leaving and heading to her own lesson.

Word quickly spread around the school about the duel between Jared and Snape, and air of anticipation filled the corridors. Tensions between Slytherin's and Hufflepuff's spiked drastically, but to the surprise of the teachers no fights broke out as they underestimated the self-control the Hufflepuff's had, especially after Sprout had quickly sent messages to the Hufflepuff prefects that they were to speak to every member of the house they could find in or between classes that they were not to lower themselves to falling for such tricks by the Slyerthin's.

As Sprout predicted, Dumbledore approached Jared at lunch. As soon as she saw him enter the hall and begin to head to the end of the Hufflepuff table she quickly made her way from her seat and down to where Jared sat.

With his grandfatherly image being projected on full force and his eyes twinkling fully Dumbledore stopped next to Jared, as he did he was annoyed to see Sprout reaching the boy at the same time, "Prince Jared I would ask that you join me in my office immediately." He smiled kindly down at the boy.

Jared raised an eyebrow at him enquiringly, "Of course Headmaster however I believe you have forgotten to invite either my head of house or the Deputy Headmistress as well."

Before Sprout could say anything, Dumbledore shot her a smile before saying, "I hardly think it necessary that we disturb your professors lunch for a brief chat in my office Prince Jared, now if you will please come with me."

Jared merely adopted a steely look as he replied with the same steel in his voice, "It was made quite clear that I can only be in your presence with one of three professors also present."

The twinkle died in Dumbledore's eyes but before he could say anything Sprout said, "He is right Headmaster, now I am happy to accompany you both now to _my_ office for a chat otherwise I must ask you to leave Prince Jared to his lunch."

Dumbledore regarded her for a moment before benignly agreeing, "Of course Pomona." With that the three of them left the hall and headed for Sprout's office.

When they got to it, Dumbledore moved and sat down in Sprouts chair behind her desk, forcing Sprout and Jared to sit in the ones for students in front of it. Sprout had frowned slightly when she saw him heading for her chair a clear attempt at a subtle power play by the Headmaster, but said nothing and quickly schooled her face in to a mask of neutrality.

"Now Jared my boy," Dumbledore began but was immediately interrupted by Jared.

"I have not given you permission to use my name in so informal and familiar a manner Headmaster and as I am neither a blood relative nor a ward of your family in any way I find it inappropriate for you to call me your 'boy'."

Dumbledore's image of being grandfatherly started to diminish, "It is merely a term of endearment for one of my favourite students."

Jared frowned at this, "If you treat all your favourite students as you have treated me then I find myself feeling sorry for them as your actions speak more of a creepy old man seeking to groom them for goodness knows what than a Headmaster looking to give them the best education possible.

Although I was also under the impression that the Headmaster was supposed to remain neutral at all times regardless of personal feeling towards one student or another and as such should not have favourites. However I do not believe that is why you wanted to talk to me."

Dumbledore was starting to struggle to keep his frustration and irritation at being spoken to in such a manner by a child from showing, managing to just keep a calm façade he said, "No I came to tell you that you must drop this silly duelling idea you have every time you perceive yourself to be insulted and that you must apologise to Professor Snape."

Jared narrowed his eyes at the old man, "The idea of a duel to protect ones honour and reputation is not silly but my right not only as a Prince and Heir to a throne but as an Heir to a Head of a Noble and Most Ancient Wizarding House, especially as I am the last living member of that House, as such if I do not defend the honour of my family then who will?"

Dumbledore managed to keep the look of triumph off his face but failed to keep it out of his eyes, "So you finally acknowledge that you are Harry Potter? At least I can begin to have some hope that you are starting to see who you truly are and where you truly belong."

Jared immediately scowled at Dumbledore and in a cold voice stated, "I have never denied acknowledgment of my birth parents or the ancestry of their families that run in my veins, I may have been born Harry Potter and have the Potter blood in my veins which means that I have a responsibility to ensuring the great House of Potter stands strong but I am also Prince Jared, Son and Heir to my father and his blood runs in my veins too and do not think for one moment that you can trick me away from the responsibilities this also gives to me.

Unless Mr Snape apologies to me for his insults, his failure to address me correctly and returns the points he unjustly took from Hufflepuff house the duel will still stand, and neither you nor even the Minister for Magic himself can stop this Headmaster." Jared stood, cold fury radiating from him, "Now if you will excuse me I have to a lesson to go to."

Dumbledore's voice was hard as he said, "Mr Potter you will remain where you are."

Jared's scowl got deeper and filled with anger but it was Sprout in a voice tight with her own anger said, "Prince Jared you may go to your lessons. Headmaster I think you and I need to have a private word."

Jared looked at his head of house and could see the anger clearly written in her body language, he gave her a single nod and short bow before leaving the office. As soon as the door shut he felt the power of a spell cover it, unknown to Jared it was a mixture of privacy, silencing and locking spell that Sprout had created herself many years ago.

Jared headed to grab his books for his afternoon lessons, it was ten minutes before Dumbledore and a flustered and angry Sprout left her office.

Only McGonagall found out what had been spoken about when Dumbledore tried to get her support in removing Sprout as the Head of Hufflepuff only to have to explain what had made him come to such a decision. Unfortunately McGonagall easily saw through the flimsy excuses he tried to give and he was forced to tell her what had actually happened.

He could have just removed her in his authority as Headmaster, but any questioning or complaint at such a move can lead to the Deputy Head and any supporting staff taking the matter to the board and having it reversed. Dumbledore wanted to make sure that McGonagall would ensure that none of the other teachers would challenge it by getting her on his side first, but that had failed.

Instead he was told quite sternly by his Deputy that she fully supported what had been said to him by her colleague and disagreed at her removal from the position and would block any attempt he made to take her from it and would even drag him before the board herself if he should try it.

She also informed him that Sprout had told her all the details of the confrontation between Jared and Snape and that she supported the go ahead of the duel unless Snape apologised, returned the points he had deducted and failure to do either would mean that she too would be making sure that all the people Jared had requested to be informed would be as well as ensuring that amble arrangements were made for spectators to attend the duel.


	19. The Duel

The following day Jared made sure to stick to his usual routine of exercises but also added in an extra half an hour to meditate and make sure that not just his human magic was easy to reach but his Fae and Goblin magic was too, it did mean he missed most of breakfast but he was able get to the Great Hall to grab a quick bite of a toasted bacon sandwich before going to his morning lessons.

Once the last morning lesson was finished he quickly put his bag in his dorm and changed out of his school robes and into some more formal duelling clothes that his father had made sure were a part of his wardrobe when it was commissioned with the family tailor.

Unlike his school robes his duelling robes were open at the front to allow greater movement but only reached to his above his ankles so as to ensure they wouldn't trip him up. The sleeves were also tighter, again to avoid getting in the way of any arm movements required be they with wand or weapons. Underneath he wore a white button down shirt with a dark blue waistcoat that had a pattern done in black sequins on it and a pair of tight black leather trousers with soft knee high boots in a pale grey. Once he was dressed he made his way to the Great Hall.

In the Great Hall Snape was standing silently next to the Headmaster where the Staff table usually stood. The four house tables had been removed and a duelling arena had been constructed by some friends Flitwick had called in the previous evening. It was a large square in the centre of the hall and was half as big as the total floor space; all around the four sides were benches in a raised seating arrangement commonly seen at a football game. The perimeter of the square had a fence a meter high but when the duel began a solid but transparent shield would activate and cover the whole arena to ensure that no stray spells could reach the audience.

Inside the arena a thin layer of sand had been put down to cover the hard stone surface and was enchanted to be spell resistant so it could not be used as a part of the duel but also to act as a softer surface, similar to a cushioned covering to ensure no critical injuries should a duellers head impact on the hard surface at any time.

Flitwick was quite pleased with the quality of the arena that had been constructed on such short notice by his friends, something that he had done as it also helped to ensure complete impartiality in regards to who would be duelling and so no claims could be made afterwards that the environment had favoured one side or the other to effect the outcome.

Snape glanced over the arena and internally was impressed at what had been produced, he was also internally fuming that the Headmaster had not been able to tell Potter to apologise in front of everyone and call off this ridiculous farce. Well if the arrogant brat wanted to be shown for the poor, pathetic attention seeker that he was, as far as he was concerned it was all the better that he be the one to do it.

He could just imagine the look of horror of James Potter's face when he proved what a liar his pathetic excuse for a son was. It was just a shame he was not here to see it or for him to rub his win in the arrogant Gryffindor's face.

As soon as the last class for the morning had finished students began to arrive and started to fill up the seats, the entire school board of governors, several Ministerial officials including Madam Bones from the DMLE and a few aurors, along with several reporters had already arrived and taken the seats in the front rows.

At noon sharp Prince Jared walked into the Great Hall, silence began to fall as he entered and everyone watched as he strode forward to where Dumbledore and Snape were standing and in a loud voice that carried so everyone could hear said, "As honour dictates I am giving you once last chance Mr Snape to apologies for your insults to me and return the points you unfairly removed from Hufflepuff."

Snape sneered at him, "I will do no such thing Potter, you should be apologising to me for your arrogant behaviour."

Jared narrowed his eyes in anger but managed to keep his voice calm as he said, "Very well then I hand control of this duel to Professor Flitwick who has consented to be our referee."

With that he turned and moved to stand next to the arena and allowed Flitwick to step forward, in a clear voice the small professor stated, "We will be using the standard duelling rules as used on the official professional duelling circuit. As Prince Jared is classed as a minor I formally offered him the chance to use the rules for the amateur duelling circuit earlier this morning and he refused confirming his voluntary willingness to use the professional rules despite the advantage that would have been given to him by the use of the amateur rules. Once the duel has been concluded I will be happy to make myself available to describe the differences.

The winner of the duel will be the first to render their opponent unable to continue duelling through either knocking them unconscious or incapacitated.

The use of any of the unforgivables will be met with immediate disqualification.

All other legal spells are allowed.

The referee's decision is final and there can be no arguing with it, should either opponent do so will meet with immediate disqualification.

May I now ask the two duellers to enter the arena."

Flitwick waved his wand and a gap appeared in the fence, both Jared and Snape entered the square arena and stood at opposite ends from each other. Flitwick moved to a raised section on one of the walls that would give him an unimpeded view of the whole duel.

He raised his wand and clearly said, "Shield activate." Everyone in the Great Hall saw a brief flash of light as the shield that surrounded the arena was raised before Flitwick called out, "Bow and begin."

Inside the arena Jared and Snape both gave a short shallow bow of the head, neither taking their eyes of the other before pulling out their wands and starting to duel.

Snape snapped off three stunners wordlessly, Jared merely stepped quickly to the side dodging all three. Snape clearly thought he could take Jared down quick and easily, he obviously underestimated the young prince.

While it was true Jared did not know very many spells that he could cast with his wand, he had been taught how to fight with both his Fae and Goblin magic, not to mention the various non-magical methods. He quickly cast a weak stunner at Snape that earned his a sneer from the older man who was clearly preparing to start casting much more formidable spells at him, but at the same time as casting the stunner Jared ran at Snape and before the Potions master could react had grabbed him by one arm and swung him around to crash into the wall of the arena.

His action managed to disorientate Snape who had not been expecting such a physical attack, he staggered slightly and turned back to face Jared, who in those few moments of distraction had raised his arms and with fingers spread, palms facing Snape snapped out in Goblin ~chains to bind~ and immediately think black chains appeared and wrapped around Snape's arms and torso.

Snape tried to wave his wand to dismiss the chains but found he was unable to sufficiently make the movement to do so. He snarled at the child in front of him, "Release me this instant."

Jared pulled himself up and calmly said, "Either remove the chains or yield that is the only way forward Mr Snape."

Snape glared at him and spat, "Never" before once again trying to remove the chains.

Jared gave a shrug before turning to Flitwick, "Referee Flitwick Mr Snape refuses to yield and yet is unable to free himself from my chains which I believe classify as him being incapacitated, as such I ask for your ruling on this."

Flitwick regarded the scene in the arena for a few moments before clearly saying, "I can see a few ways that he can break free from the chains as such it is not enough to warrant incapacitation and so is not enough to count as disqualification, the duel must continue."

Jared gave a bow of the head to him at his ruling before turning back to a still struggling Snape, Jared decided he didn't want to drag this out and so raised his wand and at point blank range cast the same weak stunner that he had sent before.

Snape tried to move out of the way but the chains had him misjudge the movement and while he did avoid the stunner went crashing to the floor and as such was unable to avoid the third and final stunner Jared fired off. Within moments Snape was unconscious and Flitwick declared him the winner.

There was cheering from nearly all of the students present, even many Slytherin's had cheered not really liking the biased sour man that had been their head of house, all of the reporters were scribbling away and the photographers that had accompanied them all jostled for the perfect position to take a picture that would give the best front page view.

The members of the school board all sat quietly talking amongst themselves. They were thinking of all the complaints they had received recently about Snape and then after seeing his behaviour before the duel were now beginning to seriously think that an emergency meeting with the Headmaster would need to be called and the Potions Master would at the very least need to be put on probation.

The Ministry employees were also muttering amongst themselves, Madam Bones merely sat there in silence with a thoughtful look on her face, her aurors were talking quietly with each other and analysing the duel and what they would have tried to do differently.

Dumbledore was internally shocked and concerned on what he had witnessed Harry do, he was sure that the eleven year old had no hope of winning against Severus, but not only had he won the match but done so in such a quick time and with a spell that he, the wise and learned wizard that he was had never heard of before nor recognised the language it was cast in, but that Harry also did it without a wand had him deeply troubled. Just what had the boy been learning during his time with the Goblin King, what Dark ways was the man teaching the child he intended to mentor and forge into his ultimate weapon?

The fact that the spell was Goblin magic did not occur to Dumbledore as he had not only never heard of wizard's other than Merlin himself being able to master the magic of other species but as he had never done so himself did not think it was possible for anyone else to be able to.

Flitwick had stepped down from his refereeing platform and re-opened the gap in the arena fence so that Jared could step out and leave the Great Hall. Ignoring all the reporters that were shouting for 'Harry Potter' to answer their questions he headed back to Hufflepuff house accompanied by many members of his house congratulating him; Flitwick quickly stepped in the arena and after getting rid of the chains, revived Snape.

As soon as he was awake Snape snarled at his colleague, "Where is the cheating brat?"

Flitwick frowned at him as he had recognised not only that the magic Jared used was Goblin magic but well within the duelling rules and there was nothing to state that magic of other races was not allowed the rules only stated that all legal spells could be used and as such Jared had not cheated by using it, "Severus, Prince Jared won the duel fairly."

Snape's rage was clear to see as he pulled himself up off the floor, "Impossible the brat must have cheated there is no way he could have performed wandless magic. I demand you disqualify him immediately for cheating by having another casting for him and name me the winner." Clearly Snape did not recognise that Jared had used Goblin magic.

Flitwick's own anger surged forward, "You will be silent Severus, I cast the shield around the arena myself and had it verified by independent judges that no one could have cast magic through it from either side. I have made my judgement and declared Prince Jared the winner."

A flicker of surprise flashed across Snape's face, Flitwick had never spoken to him in such a manner before but he soon replaced it with a sneer, "Than you are as much a fool as he is to be taken in by him."

Flitwick glared at him, "Severus Snape I have allowed you to be excused for a great many things over the years but no more. I have been a duelling champion several times throughout my life; you have never even entered the circuit once as such you have no qualifications on being a referee for a duel.

I have also passed several courses on teaching to all year ages, you have never shown an adequate qualification of holding a teaching post for any age and I have passed several courses on child welfare yet you have never shown adequate clearance to be in such close proximity to children on a daily basis, unless either you or the Headmaster can show me such qualifications I will partitioning the school board of governors once a week every week until you are removed from your positions within Hogwarts as both Potions Professor and Head of Slytherin House beginning today as they are present."

He turned on his heel and marched over to the Headmaster and spat at the man, "Never have I been so insulted in a professional manner as I have today, if you do not take action immediately I will also begin partitioning the school governors to review your judgement on the placement of adequate teachers within this school."

Before Dumbledore could say anything further or Flitwick could take any action Madam Longbottom stepped down from the seats and moved closer to them both, "You have no need to make any partition to the board Professor Flitwick, after numerous complaints that have been received by both parents and the students themselves over the past two weeks along with today's spectacle we the school board of governors have already made the decision to hold a meeting with the Headmaster in one weeks' time where he will need to answer to us why nothing has been adequately done previously as well as account for several other matters we have been hearing about that has caused us all many concerns."

Flitwick gave a short bow to the older woman that had as yet not taken her stern gaze from Dumbledore, "I thank you Madam Longbottom." With that he turned and as promised move to speak to the reporters and answer their questions on the various rules and differences about duels. He pointedly ignored any specific questions about the magic Jared had used to win only stating that it was within the rules and no cheating had occurred.

McGonagall stepped up next to Dumbledore and Madam Longbottom and in a quiet firm voice said to them both, "Madam Longbottom I wish for to convey to the board that I, in my position as Deputy Headmistress support and second all that Professor Flitwick has said today." Now she looked directly at Dumbledore as she said, "Too long have you allowed your pet bully to get away with things that we, as protectors and guiders of the young minds entrusted to us should have stopped long ago but no more Albus, no more." With this she then moved away and started to help Flitwick address some of the questions that were being shouted by the reporters.

Dumbledore was dismayed at the recent turn of events, though he was careful not to show it in front of the reporters, school governors or Ministry employees, instead he kept his expression calm and neutral as he responded, "I hardly see such a formality as an emergency meeting being necessary over a little disagreement Augusta, however I will bow to the board and happily meet with you all in a weeks' time."

Madam Longbottom regarded him with a grim look, "Not only has one of your professors denounced his colleague but your own deputy has expressed concerns on what you call a 'little disagreement'. I think I may have to advise the other governors that we should also give serious consideration on if you are still fit to be the Headmaster."

Before Dumbledore could say anything to this Madam Longbottom turned and moved back to where the other Governors were still seated, once she reached them they all stood as one and left together, not even Lucius Malfoy used the opportunity to say anything to the reporters.

It took a few hours for them to settle the reporters down and after answering their questions as best as they could without giving any more negative views of the school sent them all of their way.

Dumbledore had sent Snape to his office to wait for him while he helped McGonagall and Flitwick deal with the reporters. Soon the Great Hall was returned to its usual format and a late lunch was quickly put on for the students before the afternoon lessons could begin.

Sprout had quickly made her way to Hufflepuff house during it all to ensure that Jared was ok and not suffering any linger issues over what had happened, after requesting a house elf to bring them some sandwiches and drinks up to his dorm room she sat and had a quite talk with him in private.

Once she was satisfied that he was ok and happy to go on with his afternoon lessons she made sure to stress to him that if he felt the need to talk any more or even just wanted some quite time away from everyone than her office would be available to him. He thanked her for the offer, privately pleased and happy to see how much she cared for him and assured her that it was unnecessary as he had received training on how to handle such things since he was very young, with that he headed for his afternoon classes.

xxxx

A/N Again I should also have mentioned this earlier but like Dumbledore Snape refuses to see Harry/Jared in any other way than as Harry Potter not just because it makes him easier to see him as the child of his hated nemesis but it's also easier to hate him too which has been determined to do not matter what since he heard he was the possible child of the prophecy and the one Voldemort chose to go after because then he can blame Harry/Jared for Lily's death as well as James Potter instead of facing the truth and that he was blame for giving the first part of the prophecy to Voldemort.

Keep writing and have fun

V.


	20. Aggrivation, Annoyance and Relax.

Once he got up to his office, Dumbledore found Snape pacing in front of his desk, anger and aggravation clear in his sharp short stride, indicating the man to sit in the chair in front of his desk as he moved to his own chair behind the desk Dumbledore said, "Severus, I find myself wishing that you had shown a little restraint down in the Great Hall."

Snape sat as he sneered, "I will not pander to fools Headmaster, especially ones that have allowed themselves to be ensnared in the lies and delusions of an arrogant brat such as Potter."

Dumbledore regarded him over the edge of his half-moon glasses, "Be that as it may Severus making such comments in front of school board of governors and several members of the press was not wise. As it is I will now have to attend a meeting with the governors next week to ensure your continued employment here."

Severus frowned at hearing this, "You have had no problems in the past in stopping them from interfering why should now be any different?"

Dumbledore regarded him seriously, "In the past the complaints being made against you were not started by the Boy-Who-Lived," Severus snorted at this and Dumbledore raised his hand to stop any comments from him, "You know how the rest of the wizarding world views him my boy, it is not something to be dismissed so easily. Now I am sure I will be able to get them to relent and only put you on probation for a short while, however while you are it will mean that you will have to be fairer in your lessons towards the other houses, no more insults directed at specific individuals. You can no longer teach by simply putting the potion on the board and leaving them to it and I would advise not going near Harry Potter at all. If you do run into him, no matter what Severus you must ignore him and say or do nothing to him, as far as you are concerned the child does not exist."

Snape looked at the old man in shock, "You're going to give the brat free reign to run all over the school as though he owns it? And why should I change how I teach, they are all too stupid to comprehend and understand anything that I tell them about the art of potions, and it is for their own good that I am harsh otherwise they would all end up in the hospital wing from all the accidents the dunderheads would cause?"

Dumbledore continued to regard him with the same serious expression, "Now Severus just because I have asked you to stay away from Mr Potter does not mean I am giving him run of the school. And I am only asking that you temper some of your comments in class and perhaps explain what stages of a potion are dangerous to reduce the chance of accidents. If you do not I fear I will be unable to protect you and the school board of governors will insist on your dismissal and you know as well as I the dangers that await you outside this school and how they will affect your ability to obtain another job."

Severus glared at him before grudgingly agreeing to do as the Headmaster suggested in his lessons. With his agreement Dumbledore dismissed his Potions Master and began considering if he should use and of his hard earned favours for the upcoming meeting and if so which favours he should call in to ensure the school board could not remove him from his position as Headmaster.

xxxx

Jared went to his afternoon lessons, everywhere he went he was being congratulated and waves and smiles were being thrown at him from students across all the houses, although the Slytherin's were a lot more subtle with theirs.

It continued when he met with Neville and Hermione in the library, they had changed their routine so that every Tuesday and Thursday they would now meet before the evening meal now instead of after, Jared had said it was because he liked to spend the time concentrating on some extra study of his own in relation to his role as a prince.

Hermione had been eager to try and help him with the extra study but he had calmly explained that as it was connected to his duties as a prince he was forbidden by his lord and king to reveal it to her and have her help with it. She had been quite put out by this at first and even tried to give him the silent treatment for a day or two but soon got over her disappointment when Neville talked to her one night in their common room about her behaviour and made her realise that Jared wasn't keeping it from her to be mean but because he had no choice. Since making friends with Jared Neville's confidence in himself had really shot up, combined with his Gryffindor courage and he was already starting to show the man he would one day become.

Unfortunately Ron Weasley had decided to join them today and it was due to Ron that they ended up getting thrown out of the library much to the annoyance of the other three.

"Jared mate," Ron exclaimed as soon as he saw him, "You were bloody brilliant in that duel."

Jared gave him a tight smile, "Thank you Mr Weasley, although I do not believe I have given you permission to address me so informally also I must ask you to keep your voice down otherwise Madam Pince will throw us out and I really want to go over our Herbology essay."

Ron just waved careless at his words and in the same loud voice, "Oh come on mate after kicking Snape's arse like that we should be celebrating not studying."

As predicted Madam Pince came bustling over, "What is all the noise going on over here? If you cannot be quiet you must leave."

Jared gave her a short bow from where he was sitting, "Our apologies Madam we will be quiet."

Hermione and Neville nodded in agreement and after giving them one last glare walked away back to her desk.

"Now," Jared said pulling his homework out, "Neville I know there were a few properties for Devil's Snare that we need to list but I'm not sure if I got them all can you have a look over this for me and see?"

Before Neville could reply Ron spoke again, still in his loud voice, "You're not serious Jared, we should be thinking of a way to celebrate not study, come on this is just boring."

Madam Pince was on them in an instant, "That is it out all of you. I will not tolerate such noise in my library."

Jared, Hermione and Neville were going to protest but one look at the grim expression on her face stopped them and they quickly grabbed all of their things and left.

Outside the library Ron happily said, "Now that we're out of there how about we get the twins to sneak us into the kitchens to get a celebratory feast?"

Jared rounded on him angrily, "Do you do all your thinking with your stomach? We had no interest in celebrating something that not only was no great deed but something that a student shouldn't have even been pushed into but due to the adults in charge failing to protect those under their care I was. Also yet again I find myself telling you I have not given you permission to address me so informally. Now please go away so that those of us who have an interest in getting good grades can go and find somewhere to work now that you have ensured the library is inaccessible to us tonight."

Ron flushed red, "Hey that's no way to talk to your best friend."

Jared blinked in surprise before bursting out laughing at his ridiculous statement, even Hermione and Neville were chuckling in disbelief and it was Neville that said, "Mr Weasley you hardly come near us unless you need help to get the homework you always leave until last minute done. I also think I speak for all us when I say we find you irritating to be around and nauseating to be near when food is involved because of your horrible manners."

Hermione then contributed, "A best friend is someone who supports and helps no matter what their views on a subject are, a friend is also willing to listen to an opposing point of view in a discussion. A friend does not try to push the other into doing something they don't want to do."

Jared finished for them, "A friend also doesn't assume he can take liberties of that friend, especially when they have earned no right to unlike many others around them. In short Ronald Weasley the three of us do not even class you as a friend let alone a best friend, you are only just an acquaintance with us and that is only because you are in the same House as Hermione ad Neville and you have insisted on coming with them to the library occasionally."

Ron was gaping at them all before his to temper got the better of him, "Fine your all just a bunch of swotty pathetic know-it-all's, I didn't even want to be friends with you I only tried because I was told how hopeless you would be without help seeing as you were raised by muggles."

Jared narrowed his eyes at the red head, they didn't see that more and more students had been gathering at the sound of the arguments in the surrounding corridors, "Mr Weasley, where I come from that is an offensive and racist term, if you must refer to people that have no magic you should call them non-magical's and I would thank you to remember that next time you mention them in front of me or someone that comes from a non-magical background such as Ms Granger does."

Ron looked baffled now, "What? Muggle isn't a racist term."

Hermione was glaring at him now, "Many years ago when non-magical people feared those with magic they called them devil's spawn and demons, maybe that's what I should start calling all magical people."

Several people from non-magical backgrounds snorted at her comment, Ron just rolled his eyes at her, "That's not name calling that's just silly superstition from stupid muggles that didn't know better."

Ron didn't see the sudden glares he was getting from all the Non-magical born students that were watching, as well as the disgusted looks from the magical born students, Jared noticed but didn't say anything allowing Hermione to continue the argument as she said "Well then I guess you won't mind me calling you it then Demon. Now as Jared told please leave us alone Demon as we want to work on our homework and actually get decent grades in our lessons." before pushing past him and heading off down the corridor, Jared and Neville followed her while around them others began to disperse and discuss if the word muggle was truly racist.

xxxx

Later during the evening meal the discussion on if the term muggle was racist was still going on at some tables but had now grown to include other terms such as squib, muggle-born and half-blood as well as many still talking about the duel at lunch.

Jared was sat with his fellow Hufflepuff first years, earlier after the duel when they had been heading back to the common room Jared had made it clear he hadn't enjoyed the duel and was quite disappointed that it had even come to that for him, a student having to do something about the bullying by Mr Snape instead of the adults taking care of it.

With that in mind the others knowing how Jared felt about the duel were doing as much as they could to distract him from the ongoing discussions including the new one he had sparked about offensive terms by keeping their chatting to lighter topics.

It was during dessert that Hedwig flew in and landed next to Jared with a letter tied to her leg, retrieving it he passed some of the pastry from his slice of treacle tart to her to nibble on.

"Who's the letter from Jared?" Ernie asked around the bite of the slice of apple pie and custard he had.

Quickly scanning the short contents he gave a small smile, "It's from the groundkeeper Hagrid, apparently he used to know my parents and wants to have tea Friday after classes to tell me about them, he has said I can bring any friends I want to with me too."

Susan had just finished her own slice of treacle tart as she said, "I like Hagrid, he is always kind whenever I see him, and my aunt has told me that he used to help her learn more about the creatures on the grounds here when she was a student, she loves animals and has always had a keen interest in them before she joined law enforcement."

"He always seems kind of scary to me, he's just so big." Megan muttered while looking down at her serving of fruit salad, her non-magical mother was quite strict on sweet desserts preferring her daughter to associate fruit or yogurt as dessert and sweet things as special treats.

Jared shrugged his shoulders, "I can understand that, you don't see many people in the non-magical world as big as Hagrid but I'm used to people like that at home, don't worry Meg you don't have to go." He flashed her a smile which she shyly returned.

"Do you mind if I come with you Jared and if I bring Dean from Gryffindor with us?" Justin asked him.

Jared gave another shrug, "Sure Justin although I didn't know you and Dean wanted to learn about my parents or is it as Sue said and you have an interest in animals?."

Just gave him a sheepish smile, "Actually Dean and I have been talking about starting a football game recently," he saw the slightly confused look from of the magically raised children so added, "a sport from the non-magical world and I wanted to ask Hagrid if he would mind us using the field next to his hut for it, that way he can supervise us if any of the teachers get antsy about it."

Jared gave a laugh at this, "Are you sure you're not meant to be in Slytherin, that quite sneaky using my invite for tea like that?" all of the others laughed with him, "Sure you and Dean can come. In fact I think the sound of the football game sounds like a great idea, I've been doing my own exercise routine in the mornings but it would be nice to do something with others."

The girls blinked in surprise, the boys were used to seeing Jared coming in from his morning routine as they were starting to wake and get up. "You do an exercise routine in the mornings?" Hannah asked.

Ernie rolled his eyes at them, "He gets up at stupid o'clock to go running around the lake"

The boys, including Jared all laughed at this having talked about his early morning start several times, at the moment though none of the other boys were quite willing to give up their warm beds by a whole extra hour just yet.

Jared told the girls what his morning ritual was, to the surprise of the boys they all looked thoughtful and then Susan said, "This is actually something the three of us having been talking about. I usually do some kind of exercise routine with my aunt at home and I was thinking of starting one here. If we get some appropriate clothes sent to us would you mind us joining you in the mornings?"

Jared gave them a wide smile, "Not at all, like I said I'm usually heading out at 6am so we can just meet in the common room at that time and then all head down together."

The girls all gave nods of agreement and said they would owl their parents to send them the clothes to exercise in while the boys told them they were all mental.

With the evening meal over with Jared said goodbye to his house mates and after a quick detour to his dorm to grab his bag headed up to the seventh floor where he entered the comfortable office he had found and spoken to the twins in and settled himself down to carry on his studies in areas that he would have been working on Underground. His father had recently sent him some books on the areas of politics and sword fighting that he expected Jared to have memorised by his return at Christmas.

After a couple of hours studying he then packed up and made his way Flitwick's office where he would then spend the next couple of hours going through weapons training with the cheerful professor.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N I am currently posting this is FF.net but as I have just found and joined AO3 I thought I would also start to post this here too as my first fic on this site. I am currently up to Chapter 31 on ff.net but I hope to get it all up on here too in the next couple of days.
> 
> Keep writing and have fun
> 
> V.


End file.
